El prometido de Misao, ¡Aoshi reacciona!
by Bruja
Summary: Un terrible pacto llevado acabo hace 16 años, obligará a Misao a casarse con un joven ninja al que no ama pero...¿Qué hará Aoshi, luchará por ella? Segundo Final. Capítulo 20 -¿Triunfará el amor?.
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: **Este fic lo tengo escrito desde mis comienzos. Y aunque es de los primeros que escribí de Rurouni Kenshin, he de decir que con esta historia he sentido lo que es el PLAGIO. Lo tengo desde hace muchos años ya que estoy metida en este mundo desde hace MUCHO TIEMPO. Y me he animado a publicarlo bajo mi propio nombre y mi imaginación.

En esta ocasión el fic será más largo y mejor adaptado, he tenido que Reformarlo completamente ya que su antecesora no estaba en muy buenas condiciones.

Nos vemos y disfruten de el. Saludos y chao.

**Capítulo 1 - El pacto del pasado**

La noche era bastante oscura en la ciudad y la luz de la luna no ayudaba mucho para mejorar la visilidad de las personas que estaban reunidas bajo un árbol, las personas que estaban reunidas se miraban fijamente, entrecerrando sus ojos a una posible traicción y en completa guardía esperando el ataque de la persona que tenían enfrente. La desconfianza era el sentimiento que mejor les estaba rodeando.

Un hombre se giró a su derecha para acariciar a su esposa y luego depositar sus ojos en el pequeño bulto que llevaba entre sus brazos, acercó sus labios al pequeño ser que había y besó su frente.

-Mi pequeña ángel..-murmuró con cariño.

El otro hombre que estaba enfrente de él, gruñó ante esta actitud cariñosa hacía su retoño y carraspeando fuertemente, atrajo la atención del ninja gentil.

-¡Veamos Mackimachi no tenemos tiempo para muestras de cariño!..-le recriminó el ninja...-ya sabes por que estamos aqui, así que no te retrases.

Mackimachi entrecerró su mirada y curvó sus labios, no le gustaba nada esa tradición tan antigua y llena de injusticias, pero no veía otra solución para el mal que había en su ciudad. Él se había reunido con su enemigo mortal para hacer frente a esa tradición, juntar en matrimonio a los dos hijos de los clanes de ninjas más poderosos de Japón para que se unieran en uno y marcaran un nuevo destino para la vida de todos. Apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver la mirada victoriosa de su enemigo, iba a decir algo cuando notó como alguien colocó una mano en su hombro, le miro por el rabillo del ojo y sonrió con tranquilidad, allí estaba su mejor y fiel amigo, el mejor ninja de todos los tiempo y la gran felicidad que le inundaba al saber que era de los suyos.

Detrás de Machimachi había un hombre alto, con los cabellos puntiagudos a cada lado de su cabeza, con un enorme bigote y una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Okina-san me alegra saber que has podido venir!..-exclamó con suma felicidad.

-Siempre estaré contigo Makimachi...-le dijo en un susurro...-además es un honor...-su rostro se ensombreció..-aunque presiento que esta solución no le está gustando nada.

Makimachi agachó su rostro ante esa veracidad de palabras, no quería ni pensar en el cruel futuro que le había impartido a su hija. Desvió su mirada y vio como su esposa se colocaba a la pequeña en su mejilla y la acariciaba, aunque también veía que sus ojos estaban lacrimosos. Bufó con desgana. La guerra sucesiva que había entre los dos bandos estaban consiguiendo mermar la supervivencia de todos los miembros de ambos clanes y una unión matrimonial supondría el final de esta cruel batalla. Odiaba pensar eso, pero cuando su hija se hiciera mayor debería unirla a alguien sin que el sentimiento de amor interfiriera en esa relación.

El otro hombre chasqueo los dedos y atrajo la atención de Mackimachi, esté escupió al suelo y mirándole fríamente..

-¿Cuánto tiempo vas a esperar Mackimachi?..-le preguntó con rabia...-la noche es fría y hay que resguardarse de ella, así que no pierdas el tiempo con pensamientos cariñosos y firma el pacto...-inclinó su rostro para mostrar una sonrisa cruel...-¿o es qué no le gustaría ver a su niña con mi hijo?.

Mackimachi gruñó y meneó la cabeza ante esa pregunta.

-Debería estar honrado de que acepte a su hija como pacto..-explicó el hombre...-por que mi hijo se merece a otra ninja capaz de atraer la atención de cualquier ninja, aunque...-desvió su mirada al bulto que llevaba la Sra. Mackimachi...-puede que de mayor sea aceptable.

-¡Mi hija es digna de cualquiera!...-alzó la voz Mackimachi...-es tu hijo que debe sentir ese honor.

Okina tenía las manos en sus kunais listas para atacar ante el menor síntoma de rebelión.

-Sempay no seas prepotente y acaba con esto..-comentó Okina seriamente.

Sempay comenzó a jugar con la punta de su bigote al escuchar el mandato de Okina. Mackimachi asintió a las palabras de su amigo y volvió a mirar a su pequeña, ójala hubiera una manera para impedir esto, pero la vida de todos sus hombres dependían de este pacto. Ahora mismo se odiaba terriblemente.

-Acepto el pacto Sempay...-habló Mackimachi ante la satisfacción de su enemigo..-pero quiero una cosa a cambio.

-¿De qué hablas?..-preguntó Sempay con desconfiaza...-es un pacto auténtico y podrá beneficiarse todos los miembros de nuestros clanes..-vio la mirada de determinación de Mackimachi y bufando con rabia...-¡está bien, ¿de qué se trata?!.

-Solo aceptaré el pacto si en un futuro próximo algun hombre reta a su hijo por la mano de mi hija, si ese joven vence a su hijo el pacto será nulo pero si lo gana...habrá matrimonio entre los clanes.

Sempay se llevó las manos al mentón y comenzó a pensar en esa idea, no le gustaba nada pero no debía confiarse y aceptarla, tenía toda la niñez y adolescencia de su hijo para hacerlo el mejor ninja de todo Japón y así no salir perdiendo ante nadie. Emitió una sonrisa..

-Aceptó el trato Mackimachi pero ahora pondré la mía...-dijo ante la curiosidad de Mackimachi y Okina..-para que tu hija se case con su "salvador" tendrá que ser un ninja, si no, el reto no servirá.

Tanto Sempay como Mackimachi estrecharon las manos en señal de acuerdo ante ese pacto. Y en el interior del ninja, estaba la esperanza ciega de que algun ninja impediría que su hija se unierá con ese niño.

Largos años pasaron desde ese pacto de matrimonio y algunos de los presente murieron años después. Solo quedaban con vida Okina y Sempay, junto con los niños. En todo este tiempo Okina no volvió a pensar en ese pacto del pasado, ya que la guerra que había habido hace tiempo, eliminó un gran grupo de clanes de ninjas y pensó que entre ese grupo estaba el futuro marido de su flor de loto.

Era una mañana bastante normal en el Aoya y Misao entró en el interior de la taberna dando saltos y gritando, con su vista captó a Okina escondido detrás de una silla y con un brillo de malicia fue directo hacía él, lo cogió de la oreja y..

-¡¿Y la carta Okina?!..-le preguntó con rabia..-¡¡dámela!!

-¿De qué carta me hablas?..-le volvió a preguntar con lágrimas...-¡¡suéltame Misao que me haces daño!!.

-La carta de Kaoru...-le recordó.

Okina metió la mano en el interior de su gi y comenzó a removerlo, aunque todo era vigilado por la jovencita. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos y cuando iba a volver a sentir las represalias de su flor, extrajó la mano y con ella una pelota de papel. Los ojos de Misao se agrandaron ante esa visión.

-Aquí tienes tu carta...-comentó con una sonrisa.

-¡¡ES UNA PELOTA!!..-le gritó al cogerla entre sus manos y mirarla detenidamente...-¡¿qué le has echo?!..-le miro furiosamente.

Okina carraspeó su garganta y mirando a ambos lados, vio como sus camaradas se hacían los desentendidos y lo dejaban solo en esa guerra., entrecerró su mirada al verse abandonado por ellos.

-Ha sufrido un pequeño accidente..-le confesó.

Misao se guardó la pelota entre sus ropas y enseñándole sus kunais comenzó a ir hacía su presa, sus ojos estaban bañados de odio y venganza, se iba a tirar hacía su "abuelo" cuando, Shiro abrió la puerta y le mostró la carta que antes estaba buscando..

-Es para tí Misao, así que no mates a Okina..-le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa...-solo te estaba gastando una broma.

La joven comadreja la recogió y se fue a una silla a leerla atentamente mientras evitaba mirar a su "abuelo", en cambio Okina se sobó la cabeza y sonrió, le gustaba mucho meterse con ella. Se fue hacía sus camaradas y se sentó con ellos mientras reían y le recriminaban ese comportamiento tan infantil. Justo en ese momento la taberna se abrió y sin que nadie le prestará demasiada atención, las personas que habían entrado permanecieron en la puerta observando el lugar e intentando encontrar alguien familiar..

Sus vistas se clavaran en la figura de Okina que reía con sus amigos.

-¡Okina-san, ¿cuánto tiempo?!..-rugió la voz de la visita.

Okina tembló y su piel se erizó, giró levemente su rostro hacía la entrada de su taberna y su rostro de volvió pálido, los demás ninjas clavaron sus miradas a las dos personas que habían entrado. El anciano tragó saliva y se levantó de la silla para acercarse a ellos, aunque su corazón bombeaba con mucha fuerza la sangre y apenas podía pensar con claridad.

Sus pasos se detuvieron justo enfrente de ellos y alzando su rostro, tragó saliva. Mientras tanto Sempay le devolvió una sonrisa y estaba realmente orgulloso de verlo con vida para poder llevar a cabo el pacto del pasado, ahora y nadie podría romper eso.

-Okina-san ¿me has echado de menos?..-le preguntó con humor.

-No..-le respondió fríamente...-ójala no te hubiera visto nunca.

-Eso siempre me ha gustado de ti, tu sinceridad...-dijo Sempay al jugar con su bigote...-¿ya sabes a qué he venido?.

Okina desvió su mirada para buscar a su "nieta" y poder librarle de ese cruel destino, pero desgraciadamente ella estaba más pendiente de leer la carta que de prestar atención a lo que había a su alrededor.

-Okina-san ¿Dónde está la hija de Mackimachi?.

-No permitiré que el pacto se lleve a cabo...-explicó entre dientes...-eso fue hace muchos años y ella no sabe nada de eso.

Sempay colocó una mano en el hombro de Okina y acercando sus labios al oido de este..

-Lleva existiendo desde hace 16 años y ahora no se va a romper por que tu quieras..-gruñó...-esa chica es la mujer de mi hijo y nadie puede arrebatársela así por las buenas...-se alejó del anciano...-además sabes que hay una condicción para que no se cumpla y por lo que veo...no hay ninguno disponible.

Okon se acercó a Okina que segía paralizado y acercándose al rostro del anciano, la mujer habló pausadamente..

-Okina, ¿qué pasa?.

Los ojos del anciano se llenaron de lágrimas y girando su rostro, bajo la atenta mirada de Okon..

-¡Misao acércate!..-ordenó con dolor.

Tanto Sempay como su hijo clavaron su mirada hacía la joven que se acercaba a ellos, mientras tanto Okina respiraba ondamente y pensaba en la manera de alejar a la joven de ese destino. Cuando Misao se acercó a ellos, Sempay sonrió..

-Muy hermosa como su madre..-comentó asombrado.

-¿De qué habla este hombre?..-le preguntó Misao a Okina...-¿le conoces?.

Sempay se acercó y clavando más su mirada...

-He venido a que se cumpla un acuerdo del pasado pequeña..-explicó ante la curiosidad de todos...-me alegra saber que serás una buena hija.

-¿De qué está hablando este hombre?..-preguntó con rabia Osamu.

Justo en ese momento el semblante de Okina volvió a recuperar su color normal y suspirando con resignación..

-Es el suegro de Misao...-la sorpresa fue mayúscula entre todos...-y el joven que lo acompaña es el marido de nuestra pequeña..

-¡No puede ser!..-exclamó con horror Shiro.

-Efectivamente vuestra pequeña ninja fue entregada a mi hijo en matrimonio cuando eran unos bebes..-verificó..-así que estoy aquí para que mi hijo obtenga lo que se merece, a Misao Mackimachi.

Todos hicieron una barricada para impedir que Sempay se llevará a Misao de su lado, en cambio la joven estaba paralizada al descubrir esa verdad. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, ella no quería casarse con ese joven, ella amaba a Aoshi Shinomori.

Fuera de la taberna, Aoshi Shinomori caminaba con tranquilidad por las calles de la ciudad, aunque no lo reconociera estaba un poco molesto por la falta de puntualidad de su protegida, ella tenía que llevarle el té y no había asistido a esa reunión.

**Continuará.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 - Amarga sensación**

Sempay alargó la mano para agarrar a Misao y justo en ese momento Okina se colocó en medio, consiguiendo que la mano del ninja rozará el hombro del anciano.

-¡No permitiré que se quede con tu hijo!..-exclamó con furia al momento de empujar a Sempay...-¡¡ella es libre de elección!!.

El joven que había venido con Sempay dio dos pasos hacía delante y cogiendo del brazo a Okina lo dobló, ocasionándole dolor. Misao se llevó las manos a la boca y Kuro junto con Shiro fueron para salvar al anciano. Pero Sempay les cortó el camino y extrayendo unas kunais, paso el filo de ellas por sus labios al momento de pasar también su lengua, su mirada estaba clavada en todos.

-Okina-san no juegues con fuego...-volvió a lamer el filo de la kunai...-sabes que ese pacto está vigente desde hacía 16 años y ahora por las buenas no puedes hacerlo desaparecer..-apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo..-Ninjai deja en paz al anciano.

Cuando Ninjai dejó el agarre que ejercía sobre Okina, Misao se fue hacía su "abuelo" y lo abrazó, esté se mordía los labios del dolor. Levantó su vista y volvió a hablar.

-No os llevaréis a Misao...-comentó...-ella no será la esposa de tu hijo.

Sempay gruñó e inclinándose..

-Sabes perfectamente cual es la única condicción que puso Mackimachi..-observó a su alrededor...-y por lo que veo mi hijo es el único adecuado..-emitió una sonrisa..-son unos debiluchos y atrasados.

Sempay devolvió la mirada a Misao y rozándole la mejilla..

-Volveremos Misao Mackimachi a buscar lo que nos pertenece...-se levantó del suelo..-y esa eres tu.

Ninjai escupió al suelo y gruñó, estaba dispuesto a pelear con cualquier que se enfrentará a él, estaba capacitado para vencer a todos los ninjas ya que ninguno estaba a su nivel. Sempay abrió la puerta y mirando de reojo..

-Okina-san no se te ocurra huir o cualquier cosa..-apretó con fuerza el pomo...-por que las consecuencias pueden ser muy malas para todos tus conocidos y en especial para la jovencita.

Justo al abrir la puerta, está se abrió bruscamente y empujó con violencia a Sempay a la pared, Ninjai se acercó con velocidad hacía la puerta para pedir explicaciones y cuando daba un paso, Aoshi apareció. Mostrando su característico aspecto. Se quedó unos segundos quieto en la puerta viendo como había una persona cerca suya y como los del interior llevaban rostros dolorosos. Su vista se fijo en la mirada cristalina de Misao y eso activo su furia.

Giró su rostro hacía Sempay que se acercaba con tranquilidad y parándose a su altura.

-¿Eres Aoshi Shinomori?.

Aoshi no respondió, simplemente se quedó observándolo con más fijación. Apretó sus dientes y entrecerró su mirada...

-Entiendo...-susurro..-siempre has sido un hombre de pocas palabras y tu fama te precede..-explicó con una sonrisa...-antiguamente eras un Gran ninja, ¿Qué te paso?.

Pero como volviera a hacer antes, pasó de largo y fue hacía Okina, se paro delante del anciano y mirando de soslayo a su protegida.

-¡Estás sordo!..-exclamó Ninjai molesto...-¡mi padre está hablando contigo, deberías tener respeto!

Shinomori miro de reojo a ese joven, ese tono de voz no le estaba gustando nada..

-Déjalo Ninjai..-soltó Sempay..-no suele hablar, aunque seguro que es por la vida que está llevando aquí...-sonrió...-será mejor que nos vayamos, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones y presentaciones..-desvió su mirada hacía Okina...-no lo olvides, mañana volveré a estar aqui.

Y tal como había hablado, tanto Sempay como Ninjai salieron de la taberna hacía el exterior, ya habría tiempo de explicaciones y duelos.

Cuando el silencio volvió a la sala, todos los Onis fijaron sus vistas en Misao. La joven les devolvió la mirada y sin poder evitarlo, se levantó del suelo y salió corriendo a la parte de arriba, mientras Aoshi se quedaba confuso por todo.

Kuro y Shiro golpearon la mesa con rabia.

-¡¿Por qué Okina?!..-le preguntó Kuro...-¡¡no se lo merece!!.

-Misao no puede acabar con alguien así...-dijo Shiro.

-¿Qué está pasando Okina?..-preguntó fríamente Aoshi...-¿quienes eran esos ninjas?.

Okina se llevó las manos a la cara y comenzó a sollozar, aunque a los segundos fue reconfortado por Okon y Osamu.

-El joven que has visto es el prometido de Misao..-habló Okon ante la perplejidad de Aoshi..

Shinomori apartó bruscamente a las mujeres de Okina y levantándolo por el Gi, le miro intensamente..

-¿Qué me pretenden decir...qué Misao está prometida?..-dijo incrédulo.

Y el anciano asintió a la pregunta del joven ninja. Aoshi le soltó y dio dos pasos hacía atrás, miró hacía la ventana y masculló algo inteligible, nuevamente depositó su vista en todos los Onis y les dio la espalda para salir hacía el exterior y alejarse de ese lugar. Los ojos de Okina se abrieron considerablemente y agachó su cabeza, su niña estaba condenada a ese destino.

-¡¿Okina cómo se puede evitar esa boda?!..-le preguntó Osamu.

-Un ninja debe retar a Ninjai...-soltó..-es la única forma de paralizar ese pacto.

Kuro y Shiro se miraron fijamente y avanzando...

-Lucharemos contra Ninjai para salvar a Misao...-habló Kuro...-yo le retaré e impediré esa boda.

-Y si él no puede, yo me ofrezco a hacerlo..-recordó Shiro...-pero nadie se llevará a nuestra Misao de aqui.

La joven estaba tumbada en su futón mientras derramaba lágrimas, ella no quería estar con ese joven y encima no entendía por que su padre le prometio siendo tan pequeña a otro. Se abrazó a sí misma y comenzó a temblar, ella amaba a otro.

Aoshi estaba parado en la puerta de la habitación de su protegida, alargó su mano hacía el pomo pero se quedo en mitad del camino. No estaba seguro que debía decir o hacer ante una situación parecida, segun le había dicho Okon y confirmado por Okina, su protegida estaba prometida a ese joven. Entrecerró su mirada al acordarse de él, ese tono burlón y ese atrevimiento le hacían quemar la sangre.

Dio dos pasos el ninja hacía atrás y cuando le daba la espalda a la puerta de la habitación, escuchó los gritos de la joven..

-¿Por qué me tengo que casar con ese?..-golpeó el futón con rabia...-¡¡yo no quiero, ¿Es qué no cuenta mi opinión? voy a ser una desgraciada!!.

Shinomori cerró los ojos y gruñó, al momento los volvió a abrir y la frialdad se volvió a fijar en su vista, se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió a la parte de abajo, deseaba hablar con Okina, pero a solas, quería que le explicará todo este asunto desde el principio.

Okina ayudado por Okon y Osamu fue llevaba a su cuarto para poder descansar y pensar con más claridad para solucionar el asunto. Las mujeres le tumbaron en su futón y tapándolo cuidadosamente, Osamu pasó su mano por la frente del anciano..

-Ya verás como encontramos una solución..-explicó la ninja suavemente.

-Aún no están las cosas perdidas..-dijo Okon...-Shiro y Kuro se ofrecen para retar a Ninjai por la mano de Misao, debemos darles un voto de confianza..

-Ellos no podrán hacerle nada...-soltó con rabia...-Ninjai es muy poderoso y nuestros amigos no están en condiciones de pelear contra él.

-¡No digas eso!..-exclamó Osamu...-¡no hay que perder la esperanza!.

Okina se giró para darles la espalda y sus labios temblaron..

-Por favor dejarme solo...-pidió con tristeza...-necesito pensar.

Osamu y Okon se miraron y asintieron a la petición del anciano, se levantaron del suelo y cerraron la puerta para dejarlo en la más completa soledad. Al escuchar como la puerta se cerraba, comenzó a llorar copiosamente, se tapó las manos y gemía.

-Si fuera más joven lucharía por Misao, pero no puedo...

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la taberna, Sempay estaba en una esquina de una casa mirando atentamente el lugar, alargó su mano hacía su bigote y comenzó a jugar con el, mientras su mente procesaba todo lo ocurrido, desvió su mirada hacía la derecha para dirigirla hacía otro ninja.

-Glénat-san quédate a hacer guardía..-le ordenó fríamente...-ahora que hemos encontrado a Misao, no dejaré que Okina-san la aleje..

-¿Crees qué van a hacer eso?..-preguntó Glénat.

Sempay curvó los labios y escupió al suelo.

-Lo dudo, jamás pondría en peligro la vida de todos sus Onis aunque...-suspiró...-no entiendo que hace Shinomori ahí, mis informadores me habían dicho que estaba retirado..-miró hacía el ninja..-que era un hermitaño y no tenía cercanía con nadie.

-Tal vez se le olvidaron unos cuantos puntos...-siguió diciendo Glénat..-aunque no debe preocuparse por eso, Shinomori hace mucho tiempo que está retirado, desde la muerte de sus hombres al protegerlo y él ha caido en una espiral de depresión, jamás ha vuelto a ser el mismo.

Sempay asintió a las palabras de su ninja y comenzó a alejarse, mientras Glénat se quedaba fijo en su puesto de vigilancia esperando a que ninguno del interior hiciera nada que estuviera mal. Mañana Ninjai iría a buscar a Misao y entonces después de ese momento, la boda se celebraría y por fin ganarían. Se masajeó las manos, desde la muerte de Mackimachi, parte del control de la ciudad habían caido en sus manos y habían echo una fortuna.

Aoshi estaba en la parte de abajo de la sala y miró por ambos lados para ver a Okina, pero en su lugar estaban Kuro y Shiro limpiando las mesas y con las miradas clavadas en la nada, emitió un gruñido y volvió sobre sus pasos, salió de la sala hacía el interior de la casa y en el camino se cruzó con Okon..

-¡Okina!..-exclamó rudamente.

-En su habitación...-habló...-necesita descansar y pensar en una solución, sería mejor que no le molestásemos..

-Ya tendrá tiempo para descansar más adelante...-rugió Aoshi al alejarse de la mujer.

Okon bufó con desgana ante la indiferencia del ninja.

Okina observaba la puerta mientras respiraba lentamente, sus ojos se cerraban y cuando se iba a rendir, la puerta se abrió bruscamente y de ahí entraba el ninja..

-¡Deja de dormir Okina!..-exclamó Aoshi con rabia...-quiero que me cuentes todo sobre ese pacto.

-Lo necesario ya lo sabes...-le miro con desgana...-nuestra niña está prometida y no hay nada que se puede hacer.

-¿Por qué y quién lo hizo?.

Okina alzó una ceja sin entender muy bien la última pregunta..

-Aoshi que pregunta más tonta..¿Quién la va a entregar? pues su padre..-se incorporó del futón...-para evitar la sangrienta batalla que había años atrás, tú eras un niño en ese tiempo y estabas un poco ajeno a todo el mal que había a tu alrededor..-se llevó las manos a la cabeza..-y Mackimachi pensó que ese pacto seria la solución a las guerras sucesivas que había..

Aoshi se masajeó la sien ante las palabras del anciano, sus ojos estaban cerrados y evitaba pensar en cosas que no tuviera como fin, la solución de todo esto..

-¿Y Mackimachi entregó a su hija así a la ligera?..-preguntó con un deje de humor..-¡¿tal fácil le fue hacer ese pacto?!.

Okina abrió los ojos enormente al escuchar el tono de voz del joven..

-¿Piensas qué no tenía otra solución?..-alzó la voz con rabia..-era la única aunque le pesará hacerla..

Aoshi se acercó al anciano y entredientes...

-Pues no lo ha parecido..-se alejó de él con furia..-ha entregada a Misao a un joven que no sabemos nada, ni siquiera tenía conocimiento de ese pacto hasta ahora¿cómo es posible?.

-Nadie lo sabía hasta hoy...-se culpó..-pensé que ellos había desaparecido con las guerras, pero me equivocaba y el peor temor de Mackimachi se ha echo realidad..

-¿Y vamos a dejar que se la lleven, sin oponer resistencia?..

El anciano asintió a la pregunta del ninja y esté golpeó el suelo, le dio la espalda a Okina y salió de su cuarto...

-Solo un ninja puede retarle...-murmuró.

**Continuará.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Chao.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 - El primer contacto**

La noche se hizo presente en Kyoto y la cena estaba siendo bastante agridulce. Ninguno emitía palabras algunas y solo se podían apreciar miradas cargadas de oido y pena cuando las depositaban en el cuerpo de la inocente.

Misao jugueteó con su comida, su mirada estaba fija en algún punto y ahora mismo deseaba desaparecer y así evitar ese mal trago. Aoshi curvó sus labios al notar la tensión que había a su alrededor, normalmente se hacía el desinteresado y evitaba todas estas cosas, pero ahora la que cargaría con esa absurda solución era su protegida.

La joven suspiró y se levantó de la mesa..

-Me voy a dormir...-dijo cabizbaja...-no tengo hambre.

-¿Quieres qué te acompañemos?..-le propuso Okon al acariciarle la mejilla.

Misao le devolvió la mirada cristalina y le negó con la cabeza, se alejó de la mesa y echó un último vistazo a su alrededor para acabar mirando al ninja de ojos fríos. Esté tembló al ver esos ojos, estaban tan vacios y llenos sin vida, se llevó la cuchara a la boca y la mordió, mientras en su mente le martilleaban esos ojos.

-Mañana retaremos a Ninjai..-habló Kuro...-y no me rendiré.

La atención de Aoshi se concentró en las palabras de su compañero Oni.

-No estáis lo suficientemente preparados para ese joven..-habló Okina...-estoy seguro que Sempay lo ha estado entrenando duramente para no perder contra nadie.

-¿Te olvidas qué conseguimos vencer a gran parte del Juppongatana?..-le recordó Shiro al guiñarle un ojo...-no somos tan debiluchos.

Okina bufó y golpeó la mesa con rabia..

-¡¡NO ESTÁIS PREPARADOS PARA NINJAI!!..-gritó con fuerza...-¡¡Y SI ENCIMA OS MATA?,¿LO HABÉIS PENSADO?!...-su cuerpo cayó a la silla para taparse el rostro con las manos...-¡no soportaría vuestras muertes!.

Aoshi desvió su mirada hacía sus compañeros e inconscientemente asintió a la realidad que había marcado el anciano, chasqueó la lengua y se levantó de la silla ante la mirada vacia de Osamu..

-Aoshi, ¿no va a hacer nada?..-le preguntó Osamu con desesperación.

Todas las miradas iban dirigidas al bloque de hielo y este los observó de reojo y al encojer los hombros..

-¿El qué?..-se apoyó en la silla...-no hay nada que evite esa unión y tal vez no tenga nada que hacer.

-¿Y se va a rendir?..-preguntó Okon sorprendida...-¡es Misao, es su protegida!

-¿Y?...-repitió...-su padre acordó ese pacto hace años y está bajo su consentimiento, no puedo hacer nada..

Osamu gruñó al ver la facilidad de palabras con que Aoshi se había expresado, parecia que a él no le importaba Misao. Sin poder evitarlo se levantó de la silla y salió al exterior junto con Okon, ambas mujeres se abrazaron con fuerza. Tanto Kuro como Shiro permanecieron en su sitio y Okina seguía ausente a todo lo de su alrededor y extrañadamente, Aoshi se culpó por esas palabras tan frías. Miró por el rabillo del ojo como una sombra se movía en el exterior, se acercó a la ventana y clavó su mirada en los cristales para ver el lugar en completa penumbra, un brilló distinto apareció en su mirada y bufando se movió del lugar para irse a la parte de arriba.

Okina se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su cuarto, ahora mismo todo el peso de la rabia le estaba consumiendo, abrió su puerta y la cerró, al momento se dejó caer al suelo, apoyó su cabeza en la puerta y cerró los ojos...

_Okina tenía entre sus brazos a su mejor amigo, esté sangraba por ambos costados y temblaba copiosamente, sus labios se habían vuelto morados y apenas le quedaba tiempo de vida. Desvió su mirada hacía un lado para ver como la mujer de Mackimachi yacía muerta, ella apenas había sufrido ya que había sido rápida, se mordió los labios y meció a Mackimachi.._

_-Okina..-habló...-debes prometerme una cosa.._

_-Mackimachi no hables...-le tapó los labios con su mano...-debes reponer las fuerzas._

_-¿A quién intentas engañar Okina?..-emitió una sonrisa...-sabes que no voy a salir de esta y ahora cuando muera, tú serás el siguiente líder de la banda, debes estar orgulloso por subir escalones.._

_-Bueno...-bufó con desgana...-no me hace gracia subirlos de esta manera_

_Un gruñido de dolor se dejó escapar de los labios de Mackimachi y cerrando los ojos, normalizó su respiración.._

_-Okina necesito un último favor...-habló pausadamente._

_-¿Quieres mi vida?..-le dijo con una sonrisa._

_-No gracias, no me gusta..-curvó los labios para sonreir..-es sobre el pacto..-la mirada de Okina se ensombreció..-sabes que Sempay entrenará a su hijo duramente para que no encuentre un adversario y así obtener a mi hija como dote...-vio la afirmación de su amigo...-pues tu misión es que encuentres al mejor ninja y lo entrenes para que proteja a Misao de ese destino, seguro que habrá alguno digno de hacerle frente a Ninjai...¿lo harás?._

_-Tienes mi palabra Mackimachi...-acarició la mejilla de su amiga..-te juro por mi vida que encontraré al ninja adecuado para enfrentarse al chico._

Soltó una leve carcajada al recordar eso, él le prometió algo que no había cumplido..¿Dónde encontrar uno? si el único adecuado era el que más se alejaba de todos. Suspiró con resignación.

En el exterior, Glénat estaba masajeándose las manos copiosamente, hacía bastante frío y el vaho que salía de sus labios era una prueba, después de sus manos comenzó a emitirse calor propio, la próxima noche vendría más arropado para evitar al frío. Emitió una sonrisa al seguir contemplando la ventana por la cual estaban algunos de los Onis, estaba orgulloso de ver la desesperación reflejada en sus rostros. Glénat cerró los ojos y aspiró aire, y algo captó su atención. Una cosa brillante se movía por las ventanas, enfocó más su vista para saber que era, pero sin darse cuenta se movió unos centímetros dándole a su adversario una pista de su procedencia.

La kunai salió disparada hacía Glénat que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar y está se clavó en el tronco del árbol y muy justa a su oreja. Giró su rostro hacía la kunai con algo de temor ante ese ataque y sus labios temblaron. De la empuñadura de la Kunai había un trozo de papel, así que tragando saliva lo extrajó para leerlo...

_"Aléjate o morirás, primer aviso"_

Glénat dio dos pasos hacía atrás y arrugando la hoja, la tiro al suelo, nuevamente avanzó y otra kunai se clavó justo delante de él, se inclinó y al quitar el papel..

_"Hazlo ya, segundo aviso, al tercero no respondo"_

El sudor le estaba resbalando por la frente al darse cuenta de que ese le tenía atrapado, miró hacía la ventana y nuevamente tragó saliva. Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se retiro del lugar, seguir espiándola en secreto no había dado resultado. Shinomori se apoyó en la pared y pasó la tercera kunai por sus dedos, no le gustaba ser espiado y menos por un ninja poco profesional. Guardó el arma en su gi y se dirigió a su cuarto, esta noche intentaría dormir.

A la mañana siguiente Okon golpeaba la puerta de la habitación de Misao..

-Misao tienes una carta..-le dijo suavemente.

-¡¡No la quiero leer!!..-exclamó desde el interior...-¡¿Es de él, cierto?!.

-Si..-respondió Okon con pesadumbre...-ha llegado esta mañana..

El silencio inundó el lugar y en ese momento la puerta se abrió mostrando a Misao molesta, curvó sus labios y mirando con asco a la carta, la agarró y la tiró nuevamente en el suelo.

-¡¡ME DA IGUAL, NO LA PIENSO LEER!!..-cerró nuevamente la puerta con brusquedad...-¡¡quema la dichosa carta!!.

Okon se dirigió a la zona donde estaba la carta y la recogió, cuando levantó su vista Osamu estaba ahí y respiraba aceleradamente..

-¿Qué ocurre?..-preguntó curiosa Okon.

-Está aquí...-le respondió...-Ninjai.

Ambas mujeres dirigieron sus miradas hacía la puerta y...

-¡¡NO PIENSO BAJAR!!..-gritó.

-Está con su padre, solo quiere que habléis un momento luego se irá...-dijo Osamu...-es lo que le ha dicho a Okina.

Okina estaba en la parte de abajo haciéndole compañia a Sempay junto con su hijo. Ninguno de los tres emitía palabra alguna y el silencio era bastante incómodo.

-¿Y bien, cuándo piensa venir la pequeña?..-preguntó Ninjai con desprecio...-esto es innamisible..

El anciano entrecerró su mirada al escuchar el tono de voz.

-Paciencia hijo...-dijo Sempay...-tal vez se hace de rogar o puede ser que te tenga respeto y quiera estar perfecta para tí.

-Lo dudo..-susurro Okina entredientes.

Ninjai curvó sus labios, nadie le hacía esperar inútilmente y su futura esposa no iba a ser la primera, por esta vez se lo perdonaría pero cuando estuvieran casados, la cosa iba a cambiar mucho. Avanzó unos pasos el prometido y justo en ese momento Misao bajó junto con Okon y Osamu.

-¡Vaya, por fin haces acto de presencia!..-exclamó Ninjai con burla.

-¿Te molesta?..-preguntó Misao con rabia.

-No...-mintió.

Sempay se acercó a la joven y cogiéndola de la mano, le indicó que se sentarán, ella observó a Okina y este asintió a la petición del hombre. La ninja se fue hacía las sillas junto con Sempay y Ninjai. Miró de reojo a su abuelo y vio la culpabilidad reflejada en sus ojos. Ninjai se sentó enfrente de Misao.

-¿Supongo que no esperabas estar prometida, verdad?..-preguntó Ninjai tranquilamente.

-No..-respondió secamente...-es más, ese pacto me parece cruel..

-No debería ser así...-sonrió Ninjai...-cuando estemos casados todo será distinto, y deberás sentirte orgullosa de estar con el ninja más poderoso de Japón, gobernaré todos los clanes y ninguno se opondrá a mi autoridad.

Misao se mordió los labios ante esa declaración, ella ya conocía al más poderoso pero...,desvió su mirada para observar a ambos lados y poder encontrarlo, pero desde que había pasado todo esto, él parecía indiferente. Agachó la cabeza y juntó sus manos, que desdichada se sentía, ella amaba a un hombre que no mostraba interés. Sempay se acercó a Okina y carraspeando..

-Mañana por la noche los jóvenes quedaran para pasar un rato a solas...-soltó..-y al día siguiente la boda se celebrará, a no ser que...-sonrió con maldad...-haya un ninja capaz de retar a mi hijo.

-No lo hay...-murmuro dolorosamente Okina...-pero no hay que forzar a Misao, todo ha ido demasiado deprisa y no quiero que se agobie, así que...espera un poco.

Sempay curvó sus labios y dirigió su mirada a su hijo, apoyó la mano en la mesa con fuerza y acercándose al oido de Okina, habló pausadamente..

-¿Intentas coger tiempo para pensar en algo?, muy mal Okina-san...-gruñó...-el pacto sigue vigente y pasado mañana tu nieta será la esposa de mi hijo, así que no le des más vueltas al asunto, tiene toda la vida para hacerse a la idea..

Sempay se alejó de Okina y mirando a su hijo..

-¡¡Ninjai nos vamos, mañana ya hablarás más con ella!!..-exclamó con orden..-hasta mañana.

Y comenzó a caminar, Ninjai se levantó de la silla y cogiendo con dureza el mentón de Misao, le miro intensamente a los ojos...

-Adios futura esposa, nos vemos mañana y sé puntual.

La soltó con rudeza y salió detrás de su padre. En cuanto se quedo sola Misao, la joven se tapó el rostro con las manos y comenzó a llorar. Okon y Osamu fueron directamente hacía ella para consolarla, mientras Okina deseaba ser más joven para salvar a su nieta. Se mordió los labios al verlos salir con toda la alegría que les estaba produciendo esta victoria tan deseada.

Cuando padre e hijo salieron de la taberna, giraron hacía su derecha para ver a Aoshi apoyado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados. Sempay se sorprendió de verlo ahí fuera y Ninjai le miro con desprecio. Se miraron a los ojos padre e hijo y continuaron su camino, pero la voz dura y fría del ninja, los detuvo en su camino...

-Como vea a otro de tus ninjas espiándonos lo mato...-abrió los ojos de golpe, mostrando su rabia en ellos...-y como tu hijo vuelva a coger de esa manera a Misao...-se alejó de la pared para entrar dentro..-le cortó las manos.

-¿Y quién eres tú Aoshi Shinomori?...-preguntó Sempay con rabia...-¿un ninja acabado?.

-¡No!..-soltó bruscamente...-el tutor de Misao.

La cara de sorpresa de Sempay y Ninjai fue bastante notoría.

-¿Su tutor?..-repitió Ninjai.

-¿No lo has oido?..-dijo con burla...-haber si entrenas tus sentidos y no seas tan prepotente que eso te ayudará a tener un pie en el otro mundo.

Y entró a la taberna, dejando que la rabia de Ninjai saliera a flote. Sempay colocó su mano en el hombro de su hijo para tranquilizarlo, pero eso no ayudaba en nada.

Mientras tanto Aoshi observó a Misao llorar y viendo a Okina al otro lado, se dirigió hacía con él decisión. Lo agarró bruscamente del brazo y atrayéndolo hacía su persona, habló rudamente...

-Okina me debes más explicación de la debida...-susurro con enfado...-así que cuenta todo y no te saltes nada.

-Te he dicho todo lo que sé...-le respondió al mirar a su nieta temblar...-no sé nada.

Aoshi siguió la mirada del anciano y vio como Misao era ayudada por Okon y Osamu a levantarse e irse hacía la parte de arriba. Eso le estaba destrozando, ver a su protegida sufriendo por algo que era inoncente, le hacía hervir la sangre de mala manera.

Lo soltó de golpe y alejándose del anciano comenzó a caminar hacía la parte de arriba, debía pensar en algo para salvar a Misao.

**Continuará.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por que está nueva versión os guste más que la anterior. Sinceramente la necesitaba, había muchos fallos. Menos mal que con el tiempo se puede reformar esto.**

**nos vemos en los próximos y veremos como se va acercando Aoshi a sus verdaderos sentimientos...¿Será el elegido?**

**saludos y muchos abrazos. chao.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4 - Extraña Sensación**

Durante el resto del día, Misao apenas había salido de su habitación y Aoshi permanecía cerca de ella, sin que nadie se diera cuenta. El ninja salió de su habitación y se detuvo en la ventana que había enfrente de la puerta del cuarto de la joven, observó el día que hacía en el exterior y luego dirigió su mirada al interior de su hogar, para ver como el aire extraordinario que había no concordaba con el aire que se respiraba dentro. Soltó un suspiró y volvió a mirar hacía la parte de afuera, se apoyó en el ventanal y clavó su mirada a ningun punto exacto.

Removió su mente ante los acontecimientos de estos dos días, su protegida estaba prometida a un joven prepotente, arrugó la nariz al pensar en ese joven y encima ella era infeliz y sufría por ese echo. Entrecerró su mirada con más fijación, además Okina no le decía como debía impedir esa boda, si por él fuera lucharía contra ese ninja y lo derrotaría para que Misao volviera a sonreir como siempre hacía. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar esa maravillosa sonrisa, tan pura e inocente...

Un movimiento en la parte de afuera, le llamó más la atención y gruñendo...

-¡Otra vez!..-exclamó molesto...-está vez no va a salir con vida..-apretó con fuerza sus puños y se alejó de la ventana...-bastantes avisos ha tenido.

Aoshi Shinomori comenzó a bajar las escaleras pero se encontró con Okina que iba hacía la habitación de su nieta. El anciano saludó al joven y esté se detuvo en medio del camino.

-¿Qué es eso?..-le preguntó al señalar el objeto que llevaba el anciano.

-Una carta..-comentó Okina serio..-de Ninjai para Misao.

"NINJAI" ese maldito nombre rebotaba en la mente de Aoshi, como lo odiaba, todo lo de ese joven le daba asco. Su personalidad superficial, su acercamiento a Misao, su sonrisa ganador...apretó con fuerza sus dientes al pensar en el prometido de su protegida, consiguiendo que se alejará su mente del principal motivo por el cual se había alejado de la ventana. Okina carraspeó con fuerza..

-¿Aoshi estás bien?.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó perplejo al volver a la realidad.

-Te has quedado paralizado...-soltó sin mucho ánimo.

-Lo siento..-soltó confuso, al momento dirigió su mirada a la carta que llevaba Okina...-dame la carta y ya se la llevo a Misao.

-¿Seguro?..-alzó una ceja con curiosidad.

El joven asintió y Okina le extendió la carta, cuando Aoshi la tenía en su poder, volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió hacía el cuarto de Misao. Mientras tanto Okina suspiró con melancolía.

-Él sería perfecto...-murmuro al bajar por las escaleras.

Un ruido llamo la atención de Misao que estaba tumbada en su futón, levantó su rostro y con lágrimas en los ojos..

-¿Quién es?.

-Yo, Misao...-respondió indiferente el ninja.

-Lo siento Aoshi-sama pero no me apetece salir, no me encuentro bien...

-¡Tienes una carta!..-exclamó más molesto.

-¡No la quiero, puedes quemarla!..-soltó al volver a enterrar su rostro en el futón.

El silencio volvió a reinar sobre su alrededor y Aoshi observó la carta con fijación, miró por ambos lados y alejándose del cuarto, comenzó a abrir la carta para leerla.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y se apoyó en ella, sacó el papel donde estaba escrito y comenzó a leerlo con atención.

A cada palabra que leía apretaba con más fuerza sus puños, sus dientes se clavaban en sus labios, y sus ojos, aquellos que siempre se mostraban fríos ante todos, se estaban volviendo más crueles, el oido se estaba adueñando de esa mirada indiferente.

Mientras tanto Glénat-san se había alejado de ese puesto para irse a otro, en una fracción de segundo había visto como Aoshi le observaba fijamente y como si viera a la muerte en persona, se había ido a otro punto para evitar el ataque del ninja. Suspiró con alivio y pasó una mano por su frente para ver como el sudor se había adueñado de ella..

-Dios, no entiendo a ese hombre...-murmuro con pesadez...-me encuentra en cualquier sitio.

Aoshi arrugó la carta y la hizo una bola de papel. Y de pronto un flash lo abordó...él tenía que hacer algo antes de leer la carta, salió de su cuarto y se asomo por la ventana para ver si aún estaba ese malnacido. Gruñó intensamente al descubrir como había desaparecido.

-Se ha asustado...-susurro con rabia...-la próxima vez, será la última para él.

La mañana dio paso a la tarde y las cosas aún no habían cambiado.

Okina se acercó al cuarto de su pequeña para llevarle la cena, pero ella no abrió la puerta. Volviendo a tocar con más suavidad..

-Te dejo la cena..-murmuro con dolor..-si quieres algo más, me lo dices pequeña.

-Gracias abuelo...-comentó Misao al observar por la ventana como el día iba cambiando a la noche...-¿y Aoshi?.

-Él...-tragó saliva...-no lo sé, está mañana estaba cerca de aquí pero ahora mismo ha desaparecido..

-Entiendo...-sus ojos se humedecieron...-si lo ves, puedes decirle que venga por favor.

-Está bien Misao...-apoyó Okina..-le diré que quieres hablar con él.

Misao sonrió y al momento entristeció su rostro. Si iba a alejarse de su verdadero amor, quería que él supiera los sentimientos que tenía sobre él. Sus ojos se humedecieron, aunque se unierá a ese joven, nadie podría borrar de su corazón el lugar que le pertenecía a su Aoshi.

-Te quiero tanto Aoshi.

Okina bajó a la parte de abajo para ver como Shiro y Kuro estaban entrenando arduamente para vencer a Ninjai, ellos salvarían a Misao de esa boda injusta. El anciano meneó la cabeza con resignación y se sentó en el suelo para ver a los chicos entrenar. Ójala él diera muestras de querer salvar a su pequeña, era la única persona que podía hacerlo.

Glénat-san se acomodó mejor en la parte alta del árbol y siguió contemplando los movimientos de los Onis. Hacía un buen rato que no encontraba a Shinomori y eso podía ser bueno o malo, pero si hubiera deseado matarle, ya se habría mostrado ante él y habría luchado. Sonrió ante este pensamiento.

-Soy más viejo que él y no me he retidado como ese Shinomori...-murmuro con orgullo...-la juventud de hoy en día, se rinde con mucha facilidad..

Shiro y Kuro luchaban arduamente para avanzar en sus movimientos y Okina supervisaba todo.

-¡¡Más rápido chicos!!..-exclamó con decisión Okina...-¡¡vais lentos!!

-Esta bien Okina..-soltó Kuro con la respiración agitada..

-¡Vamos a intentarlo otra vez!..-exclamó Shiro al coger aire...-¡no podemos rendirnos así, Misao nos necesita!.

Kuro afirmó. Justo en ese momento Aoshi se presentó ante ellos y Okina viéndolo por el rabillo del ojo, arrugó la nariz...

-¿Dónde has estado?..-preguntó toscamente...-¡estamos en un apuros y tú desapareces!

-He estado ocupado..-respondió seriamente.

-Si tu lo dices..-murmuro con fastidio...-Misao quiere hablar contigo, así que haz el favor de mostrarte ante ella y hazle compañia, que desde que ha pasado todo esto no has ayudado en nada..

-Es culpa tuya por no comentar un echo tan importante como ese...-soltó rabiosamente.

Kuro y Shiro se detuvieron al escuchar la bronca que había cerca de ellos. Okina se levantó del suelo con los puños apretados de la rabia y Aoshi parecía indiferente ante esa acción..

-¿Insinuas que quiero ver a mi niña así?¡estás muy equivocado, estoy sufriendo por ello!!..-rugió Okina.

-¿Enserio?..-soltó Aoshi...-¡¡pues no lo veo, estás paseándote como una alma en pena y no haces nada por ayudarla a tu nieta!!

-¡Maldito!..-exclamó el anciano al levantarle la mano...-¿los ves a ellos?..-señaló a Kuro y Shiro..-¡¡ellos van a luchar contra Ninjai por Misao y tú no haces nada!!

Aoshi los miró de reojo y ellos temblaron ante este semblante, curvó sus labios y...

-¡Morirán!..-soltó bruscamente.

-¡No, si entrenan duramente durante este tiempo!..-rectificó Okina.

-No nos importa morir si con ello salvamos a Misao..-dijo Shiro.

-No queremos que sufra más...-puntualizó Kuro.

-¡¡Solo un ninja puede detener este maldito pacto!!...-soltó Okina con más enfado.

Shinomori abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, que él recordase, Okina no le había dicho nada sobre ese detalle. Se acercó al anciano y cogiéndolo por los hombros lo zarandeo, le clavó su mirada fijamente..

-¡¡Me has guardado eso!!..-gritó Aoshi con rabia..-¿por qué?

-¡No hubieras echo nada!..-exclamó el anciano al mirar hacía otra dirección..

Aoshi se mordió los labios y lo soltó con brusquedad, le dio la espalda y se largó del lugar, dejando a Okina destrozado. Ya no había solución para su pequeña. Se paso una mano por su rostro y no pudo contener el llanto. Kuro y Shiro se acercaron a él para consolarlo.

-Todo está perdido...-susurro dolorosamente.

Glénat sonrió al ver la escena de rabia de los Onis, estaba feliz por ver el sufrimiento reflejado en el rostro de sus oponentes. Aplaudió ante el desenlace de esta historia. Se incorporó del árbol y bajó hasta abajo, carraspeó con fuerza y se acercó más a la casa.

Pero una daga salió volando hacía él y la pudo esquivar de milagro. Desvió su mirada hacía el lugar de donde provenía la daga y abriendo los ojos, se fijo como una sombra se acercaba a él con pasos decididos. Tragó saliva y observando con más fijación ese lugar, abrió la boca con asombro al ver como Aoshi venía hacía él con sus kodachis a cada mano.

-Te lo dije, la próxima vez no te avisaría e incluso se lo comenté a Sempay, pero...-curvó sus labios en una medio sonrisa...-no me han echo caso y ahora verán como un hombre suyo muere bajo mis manos.

-¡Ja!..-exclamó Glénat-san..-¡no me das miedo Shinomori, todos saben que te has retirado a una vida de hermitaño!.

-Vaya las noticias vuelan..-soltó sarcásticamente...-¿Cómo quieres morir?¡rápido y sin sufrir, o lento y agonizando!.

-¡¡El qué va a morir vas a ser tu!!..-exclamó con rabia al tirarse con el ninja.

Aoshi Shinomori esquivó el ataque de Glénat-san y contraatacaba con sus kodachis, era cierto, desde hacía mucho tiempo había dejado de lado las batallas a cuerpo, deseaba descansar y desconectar de este mundo, pero en cuanto Misao ha empezado a estar mal por ese pacto, su antiguo ser de batalla había regresado.. Siempre era lo mismo, cuando él deseaba desaparecer de esto, algo que girara alrededor de su protegida, le hacía cambiar de opinión y volver a ese campo.

Aoshi sonrió al pensar en Misao. Y Glénat-san alzó una ceja ante esa acción.

-¿De qué te ries Shinomori?..-preguntó Glénat-san con rabia.

-De qué eres un pésimo espia y que te encontraría con los ojos cerrados...-alzó su kodachi y al dar la vuelta, le hizo un corte en la pierna...-la edad no perdona a nadie viejo.

La rodilla de Glénat-san se apoyó en el suelo mientras normalizaba su respiración, Shinomori le miraba fijamente mientras daba vueltas alrededor de su presa, no le estaba gustando nada esta situación, se supone que si llevaba tanto tiempo retirado, no tendría que tener esa velocidad ni esa fuerza.

-Tu buen nombre te persigue Shinomori...-dijo toscamente...-eres un verdadero Okashira..-se pasó la manga por su rostro y escupió al suelo...-pero no impedirás esa boda, lleva mucho tiempo planeada y será un gran acontecimiento..

-¡Te equivocas!..-exclamó con un grito al colocar sus kodachis en forma de X..-¡¡esa boda jamás se realizará!!..-le miró por encima del filo..

-¡¿Ah, no?!..-soltó con humor...-¡¿vas a retar a Ninjai?!..-le preguntó al coger aire..-¡tú no serás ese ninja!..-soltó con voz enfurecida al saltar y tirarse encima de Aoshi.

El ninja entrecerró su mirada y esperó a la llegada de su adversario, la mirada de Glénat-san brilló y sacando una kunai de su espalda, la tiró sin que Aoshi pudiera esquivarla, y provocándole un corte superficial en la mejilla. Aoshi giró sobre sus propios talones y golpeándole en el estómago, Glénat-san cayó al suelo y con un movimiento rápido, el joven de la mirada fría, depositó sus kodachis en pleno corazón. Escuchando un grito corto, el temblor de unas manos, la mirada perdida de un anciano y el cerrar de sus ojos para siempre..

-Yo seré ese ninja Glénat-san..-soltó brutalmente...-y tú solo un cadáver.

Extrajo las kodachis del corazón, limpió los filos en las mismas ropas de su adversario y dándole la espalda volvió al Aoiya, sin tener ninguna pizca de compasión por ese cuerpo inmóvil.

Cuando Aoshi entró en el Aoiya no se había dado cuenta que la noche ya había caido en todo Kyoto. Ninguno de los Onis estaban en las salas, lo más seguro es que cada uno estuviera en su cuarto, arrugó la nariz y pensó que era mejor así, nadie podía verlo en ese estado y más con una herida en la mejilla. Subió las escaleras y pasó por delante de la puerta de su protegida, se detuvo unos momentos y suspiró con resignación, lo más seguro es que estuviera durmiendo, ya hablaría mañana con ella. Meneó la cabeza y se dispuso a seguir con su camino, pero la puerta donde estaba Misao se abrió, mostrando a la jovencita...

-¡Aoshi-sama¿dónde estaba?!..-preguntó preocupada...-quería hablar con usted.

El ninja no le respondió y siguió dándole la espalda. Misao sonrió y se fijó en sus ropas.

-¿Lleva su traje de combate?..-dijo con sorpresa al ir directo hacía su rostro para verle los ojos, justo al llegar su llevo las manos a la boca...-¡está herido, ¿quién se lo ha echo?!...-Aoshi cerró los ojos...-¿ha ido a una misión con Saito?¡siempre igual este hombre!..-se llevó las manos a la cintura.

-No Misao..-soltó fríamente...-no he estado con él, estaba en otro sitio..

-¿En dónde?..-insistió, pero se dio cuenta que él no le respondería..-bueno da igual, será mejor que le cure esa herida.

Aoshi iba a rechazar eso, cuando la joven ya se había ido de su lado. Suspiró con resignación y se apoyó en la pared para dejar que su cuerpo se resbalará por ella y acabará sentado. Misao llegó con un paño mojado, sonrió con ternura al verle en ese estado y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, jamás volvería a estar así de cerca con él.

La joven le cogió delicadamente de su mentón y haciéndole que Aoshi le mirará directamente a los ojos, ella pasó suavemente el paño por su mejilla. Estaba extrañado, la sensación era increíble, sin que él se diera cuenta su corazón latía con mucha fuerza y su garganta misteriosamente se quedaba seca, no entendía que le estaba pasando y en su estómago parecía que había mariposas revoloteando dentro suya. La sensación de tener su aliento tan cerca de él, le daba una calor refrescante, jamás lo había sentido, pero ahora no quería que desapareciera..

-Aoshi-sama yo...-se mordió los labios al mirarle fijamente..-quiero decirle que..

Pero Aoshi no respondió, simplemente estaba maravillado con ese nuevo sentimiento tan placentero.

-¡¡AOSHI!!..-gritó Okina desde el final del pasillo..

Ese grito le devolvió a la realidad al joven que levantándose del suelo y sujetando suavemente la mano de su protegida, gruñó, dirigió su mirada a Misao y curvando sus labios le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. Apartó suavemente su mano de la ninja y siguió su camino hacía su encuentro con Okina.

-Le amo y solo a usted...-murmuro Misao con dolor.

**Continuará**

**Holas!**

**Vaya, vaya...Aoshi ha experimentado una grata sensación, ¿le llevará a descubrir sus sentimientos? y ahora que Glénat-san ha muerto...¿qué revancha pedirán contra los Onis?**

**Gracias a todos los reviews y por que os esté gustando mucho esta nueva versión de mi viejo fic.**

**Saludos y abrazos para todos. chao.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5 - Momentos antes de la cita**.

Aoshi Shinomori se detuvo de golpe y observó de reojo como el lugar donde había estado con Misao se había quedado vacio, no había escuchado nada de lo que su protegida le había dicho, pero estaba seguro que habían sido unas palabras bastante profundas. Gruñó al no haberlo escuchado, que volvió a dirigir su vista hacía el frente para toparse con la habitación de Okina, abrió la puerta y la cerró, para apoyarse en ella y clavar sus ojos azules en los oscuros del anciano...

-¿Qué?..-soltó sin mucho entusiasmo.

Okina levantó su vista hacía el joven y apretando sus puños..

-¿Dónde has estado?...-escupió con rabia...-estamos en problemas y tú desapareces.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada al escuchar eso, él no había desaparecido, él había estado ocupado...librándose de una escoría. Se mordió los labios con rabia..

-Fuera..-soltó.

-¿Fuera, dónde es fuera?...-insistió.

-Ya basta Okina..-murmuró fríamente ante la sorpresa del anciano...-yo no he echo nada para que descargues toda la rabia contra mí, así que no me provoques..

-¿Me amenazas?..-dijo al acercarse al joven...-¿me volverías a atacar?.

El ninja le miró intensamente y emitiendo un débil sonrisa, el asombro se apoderó del anciano..

-¡Estas loco!..-exclamó molesto.

-No lo estoy...-soltó a avanzar él...-por si no te has dado cuenta, había un espía de Sempay..-vio la perplejidad de Okina...-pero ya no está, ha muerto.

-¿Tú lo has...?

-Si..-respondió..-le advertí que se fuera e incluso se lo dije a Sempay, pero...no me hizo caso..-ladeo su rostro hacía la ventana...-el único "antidoto" a ese pacto es que un ninja se enfrente contra Ninjai, ¿verdad Okina?..-le miró de reojo con enfado...-eso me lo has guardado hasta hoy..-su rostro se volvió más frío...-tú sabías la solución y no me lo has dicho, ¿por qué?.

Okina agachó la cabeza..

-No te hubieras enfrentado..-murmuro.

-¡No pienses cosas que no son!..-exclamó molesto...-sabes que iría a salvar a Misao bajo cualquier presión..

-Ya pero...-giró su rostro hacía el lado contrario donde estaba el joven..-si luchas por Misao, estás reconociéndola como tu prometida.

-¿Qué?..-ahora era el sorprendido..

El anciano le miró directamente y asintió.

-Mackimachi ideó eso para que su niña fuera rescatada por un ninja auténtico..-se mordió los labios..-me pidió que entrenará a un joven para ser el mejor...-le sonrió débilmente...-pero cúal era mi sorpresa que ya había un niño muy poderoso y que no había entrenado yo..-se acercó a Aoshi...-si luchas para salvar a mi pequeña, tienes que saber que será tú prometida, que nadie le pondrá un dedo encima y eso sería fabuloso pero...¿sientes algo por ella?.

-¿Qué clase de...?.

-Sabes a que me refiero..-esbozó una diminuta sonrisa...-¿la amas?.

Aoshi dio dos pasos hacía atrás, mientras en su mente se dibujaba la escena anterior, donde ella le estaba curando. Sintió miedo y confusión, no quería saber que esa calidez que había en su corazón era producto de...esa palabra que estuvo a punto de pensar, le volvió a traer a la realidad para ver como Okina le seguía mirando fijamente, vio su rostro demacrado..

-No, Okina...-soltó sin pensar...-no siento eso.

-Entonces, no hace falta que retes a Ninjai..-soltó al darle la espalda y notar como una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla..

-¿Kiro y Shuro van a retar a Ninjai?..¿ellos la aman?...

-No de esa forma..-emitió una sonrisa...-pero la quieren mucho..-vio el cielo oscuro...-será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana será un día muy largo. Buenas noches Aoshi Shinomori..

Y ante esta despedida, el ninja salió de la habitación más confuso que antes...¿por qué ellos si, y él no? tendría más posibilidades de matar a ese egocéntrico ninja. Entrecerro su mirada al recordarlo. Paso por la habitación de su protegida y un extraño impulso le hizo detenerse, abrió la puerta y se asomó para ver a la joven durmiendo. Miró por ambos lados y entro en su interior, volvió a cerrar la puerta y se quedo observándola fijamente.

Con algo de temor se acercó a ella e inclinó sus rodillas para estar más cerca, podía notar su respiración, la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo y el dolor ante toda esta noticia. Sin poder evitarlo, alargó su mano y acarició su mejilla dulcemente, mientras emitía una sonrisa..

-Aoshi...-susurro dormida.

Su nombre, el tono de voz y el momento se clavó en su corazón como un puñal. ¿Por qué le había nombrado? separó el contacto con ella para seguir mirándola..

_**"¿La amas?.." **_esas dos palabras volvieron a salir a la luz, las mismas que le había dicho Okina hacía unos minutos, él no la amaba de esa manera, él nunca había amado a nadie, ¿cómo se esperaba que él supiera que era amor?, él servía solo para la lucha, donde los sentimientos jamás debían ser mostrados y ahora le decía eso... _**"¿la amas?" **_¿podía sentir eso?.

Sin poder evitarlo y aunque después estuviera pensando en ese echo, acercó sus labios a los de ella. Y depositó un tierno beso.

El contacto fue lento y corto, pero suficiente para traer de vuelta a Aoshi a la realidad, se pasó la mano por sus labios y gruñendo, salió de la habitación..

A la mañana siguiente Okina tocó la puerta de la habitación de la joven y está se asomo somnolienta.

-Buenos días Misao..-dijo con pena..

-Hola Okina..-le respondió.

El anciano jugueteó con sus dedos bastante nervioso y sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarle a los ojos.

-No te culpo Okina..-le dijo de repente Misao..-no tienes la culpa.

-Pero yo...

-Nadie la tiene..-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-ójala pudiera decirle por última vez a Aoshi lo mucho que le quiero...-sus ojos se nublaron..-pero me temo que no podré decírselo abiertamente..

-Mi niña..-la abrazó con fuerza...-si fuera más joven yo lucharía para protegerte de ese idiota, pero no puedo ayudarte, si no ver como eso te está destrozando..

Los ojos de Misao se llenaron de más lágrimas al escuchar eso, le dolía toda esta situación y más ver como no podía confesar sus sentimientos a la persona indicada, ver como dentro de 3 días iba a estar casada con ese, notar como le iba a poner una mano encima sin poder evitarlo. Solo quería estar con su Aoshi-sama y con nadie más.

-Nunca te dejaré mi pequeña...-le susurro al darle besos.

A las afueras del Aoiya, Sempay se acercó con la esperanza de ver a Glénat-san y saber algún acontecimientos. Lo llamó, lo estuvo buscando por todas partes, pero la tierra se lo había tragado. Cruzó sus brazos y gruñó, nunca se retrasaba y ahora lo estaba haciendo. Y de pronto un flash lo abordó, el recuerdo de una conversación pasada..

_**"Cómo vea a otro de tus ninjas espiándonos, lo mato"**_ esa frase junto con el tono de amenaza, consiguió abrir la boca de Sempay con sorpresa, no podía ser que hubiera cumplido su amenaza, él estaba retirado y debía estar en baja forma, pero no podía matar a uno de sus mejores ninjas.¡Jamás!. Dirigió su mirada hacía el Aoiya y entrecerró su mirada..

-¿Cómo hayas sido capaz de matarlo...? me las vas a pagar Shinomori...-murmuro con rabia.

Curvó sus labios y se fue del sitio. Esperanzado de ver a Glénat-san en su hogar.

El desayuno dentro del Aoiya era algo calmado pero el fantasma de Ninjai seguía revoloteando sobre ellos. Okina desvió su mirada para ver el sitio donde estaba Aoshi se encontraba vacío, ¿dónde estaba este chico?, pero después de pensarlo se acordó de la conversación de ayer, donde Aoshi Shinomori había vuelto a matar y por...desvió su mirada hacía su nieta y sonrió. El joven ninja lo había matado por Misao, tal vez no era prueba de amor, pero era "ese algo" de que tenía unos sentimientos profundos sobre la chica.

-¿Y Aoshi?..-preguntó Misao...

-Él...-soltó Okon al mirarle fijamente...-estaba mañana estaba aquí, aunque creo que se ha ido al templo..-observó por ambos lados y acercando más su rostro a ella...-estaba muy extraño.

-¿Cómo?...-dijo con sorpresa Misao..

-¿En qué sentido?..-insistió Okina..

-No sé como explicarlo, pero no era el mismo Aoshi que conocemos...-prosiguió Okon.

-Que extraño..-susurro melancólica..

Okina se llevó la cuchara a la boca y sonrió, tal vez...era eso.

Y efectivamente Aoshi Shinomori estaba en el templo meditando, repasando los echos de anoche. Pasó su mano por sus labios para intentar notar la calidez de los labios de su protegida..

-La besé...-susurro confuso..-¿por qué?.

Todo su cuerpo tembló ante este pensamiento, no quería que fuera por ese motivo...no estaba listo para esa clase de sentimientos, pero desde que Okina le dijo eso..algo se conectó dentro de él.

Unos pasos le llamaron la atención y sin moverse, notaba como esa presencia iba hacía él decisión. Carraspeó con fuerza y...

-Así que este es tu refugio...-habló la presencia..

Esa voz, ese tono...maldito sea. Le observó de reojo para ver ante él a Ninjai con las manos cruzados, observando todo lo que le rodeaba. Gruñó con fuerza y siguió contemplándolo fijamente.

Ninjai escupió al suelo y devolviéndole la mirada...

-Eres un perdedor Shinomori...-habló con prepotencia...-he escuchado muchas cosas sobre tí, eras el antiguo Okashira de tu clan...-meneó la cabeza con humor...-y ahora eres un parásito para la sociedad, ¿dónde queda el antiguo Aoshi Shinomori?.

-Murio..-murmuró pausadamente...-como vas a hacerlo tú.

-¿Cómo?..-dijo con una sonrisa...-¿tú me vas a retar a mi?.

-Yo no he dicho eso...-se giró para mirarle fijamente...-pero tu prepotencia te matará y cuidado, que puedes encontrar la muerte en cualquier momento..

Nuevamente el silencio volvió a rodear a los dos hombres, Ninjai chasqueó la lengua y se crujió los dedos, avanzó hasta Shinomori e inclinándose...

-Misao es única...-saboreo sus labios...-me encantará tenerla como esposa, además...-aspiró con fuerza...-tenerla a ella me dará poder ante todos.

Aoshi entrecerró su mirada ante esa declaración, Misao no era un objeto era su protegida, la Okashira de su clan...ella era..

De pronto su boca se resecó y levantándose de imprevisto, ante el asombro de Ninjai, se alejó de él a pasos acelerados, no podía ser.

-Shinomori...-dijo el joven...-mañana será mi esposa y me pertenecerá para siempre..

Nuevamente se detuvo ante eso, notó como él se acercaba hasta su persona y como pasaba sin volver a mirarle a la cara, sus ojos estaban vacíos y se sentía confuso, no quería descubrir lo que realmente le pasaba por que le daba miedo. Un terror atroz. Su corazón bombeó con más fuerza que antes y siguió contemplando todo lo que le rodeaba..

-¿Amo a Misao?..

Levemente bajó su mirada hacía la presencia de Ninjai que bajaba las escaleras acompañado por unos cuantos ninjas y sin poder evitarlo se mordió los labios, vio como se acercaba uno de sus hombres hacía ese joven tan prepotente y parecía bastante agitado.

-Glénat-san ha muerto..

Ninjai se giró sobre él mismo para mirarle con furia en sus ojos, esto no le asusto, al contrario le lleno de más fuerza y sin que él mismo pudiera controlar esta acción, le respondió...

Con una sonrisa malvada.

**Continuará...**

**Holas! actualización rápida...(increíble) ya que no suelo hacerlo. JEJE!.**

**Aoshi está descubriendo más sus sentimientos y HA BESADO A MISAO...¿la jovencita le dirá lo que siente por él? y...¿quedrán venganza el clan de Ninjai?.**

**muchas gracias por los reviews.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 - Momentos antes del encuentro.**

Ninjai bajó por las escaleras mientras se apretaba con fuerza las manos, el saber que uno de sus mejores hombres había muerto, le daba mucha rabia y más sospechando de cierto ninja retirado, observó de reojo hacía la entrada al templo para ver como Aoshi le seguía observando fijamente, su rostro parecía impasible ante su mirada, pero solo había una cosa que le delataba, esa sonrisa cruel. Meneó la cabeza y se fue hacía el lugar donde había encontrado el cuerpo sin vida de Glénat-san.

En cambio Aoshi dio dos pasos hacía atrás y se apoyo en la pared para cerrar los ojos, sus piernas no aguantaron la tensión y se doblegó hacía el suelo, para acabar sentado. Volvió a abrir sus ojos para mirar el cielo azul. Sin que él se diera cuenta, su mente dio una orden y de ella salió esa cruel sonrisa. Hacía mucho tiempo que no sonreía de esa manera, aunque ahora que lo recordaba...nunca había echo eso y ahora...¿por qué?. Su corazón latió con fuerza y se llevo una mano a esa zona..

-Late..-susurro pausadamente...-¿por qué lo hace de esta forma? tan...acelerada..

Ajenos a los pensamientos del ninja, Misao estaba apoyada en el ventanal que había en el pasillo, mirando las calles, escuchando el ruido que la gente generaba y pensando en él, desde mañana sus sueños de estar con su amor se acabarían y deberá unir toda su existencia a un amor negado. Curvó sus labios ante ese pensamiento, ya no podrá disfrutar del verdadero amor, de aquel que tenía derecho a sentir.

-¿Pensando en él?..-le preguntó una voz suave.

Misao se giró para ver a Shiro que la observaba fijamente..

-¿Cómo lo sabes?..-emitió una débil sonrisa.

-Eres un libro abierto...-pasó su mano suavemente por su mejilla..-aún no entiendo como no se ha dado cuenta de tus sentimientos..

-Él...-cerró sus labios...-es muy distante.

-Un gran error por su parte Misao...-le cogió las manos...-quiero que sepas que retaré a Ninjai por tí..-le confesó ante la sorpresa de la joven..-y así serás libre y te casarás con quién quieras..

-¿Sabes qué si le retas, me estás proclamando como tu prometida?.

Shiro asintió y le besó en la frente con más dulzura.

-Lo sé, pero solo lo hago para que no unas tu vida a ese miserable, no quiero que seas mi prometida eres mi amiga y solo deseo lo mejor para tí.

Los ojos de Misao se nublaron de lágrimas y se tiró al cuello de su amigo. Este le devolvió el gesto con más fuerza.

Sempay estaba con los brazos cruzados mientras veían como sus hombres sacaban de entre los matorrales el cuerpo sin vida de Glénat-san, se mordió los labios y se giró al ver como su hijo estaba ahí. Retrocedió dos pasos y se plantó enfrente de su descendiente...

-Está muerto...-murmuro con rabia...-era uno de los mejores, ¿Cómo es posible?.

-Padre no sospechas de alguien...-soltó rabiosamente...-seguro que ha sido Shinomori.

-Estoy contigo, él amenazó con matarlo además...-desvió su mirada al ver como tapaban el cuerpo del hombre...-es lo bastante poderoso para haber echo algo así.

-¿Cómo es posible?...-soltó...-ha estado alejado de todo eso..

-Es el mejor de los Oniwashuu y fue su líder hace muchos años y desde bien joven...-le recordó...-es muy hábil y alguien con sus facultades no se deteriora.

Ninjai se cruzó de brazos y gruñó, odiaba a Shinomori y desde el primer día que lo vio, tenía la sensación de que era más que un rival en cuanto a la fuerza, su instinto no le fallaba..

-Hay que matarlo padre..-sentenció rudamente, atrayendo la mirada de su progenitor...-antes de que se interponga en nuestros planes, quiero casarme con Misao para que sea mía, pero él es su tutor y algo me dice que no va a salir bien si está por medio..

-Te entiendo..-sonrió Sempay...-teniendo a Misao, tendremos a todos los Oniwashuu pero si Shinomori sigue por medio, el asunto se nos puede escapar de las manos.

Padre e hijo asintieron a sus malvados planes en contra de Aoshi.

Mientras tanto, Shinomori estaba en el templo y cerró los ojos para pensar con más claridad, para darle vueltas a todo lo que le rodeaba y...pronto cayó en un sueño.

_Aoshi abrió los ojos extrañado de haberse quedado dormido, miró por todos sus lados para darse cuenta que estaba sentado en el suelo, se intentó incorporar pero su cuerpo no le respondía, volvía a ejercer presión para levantarse, pero su cuerpo seguía estando ajeno a su control. Alzó su mirada al ver como Misao le observaba fijamente, él tragó saliva ante esa visión._

_Ella le miraba sin pestañear y dando pasos hacía él, se inclinó a la altura de sus labios, alzó su mano y rozó su mejilla, consiguiendo que él cerrase los ojos por esa caricia tan maravillosa. Y de pronto sintió sus labios junto con los suyos._

_Los abrió de golpe por la sorpresa para ver como ella se había alejado, pasaba su mano por sus labios y con los ojos humedecidos..._

_-Adios Aoshi-sama.._

_¿ADIOS?...¿cómo qué Adios?, esa palabra revoloteaba a su alrededor. Veía como ella estaba desapareciendo, como su cuerpo se desvanecía ante su presencia y una lágrima resbaló por sus bellos ojos fríos. No, eso no podía ser cierto, ella no se tenía que alejar de él. Debían estar juntos..._

_-¡¡MISAO NO TE VAYAS DE MI LADO!!..-gritó con rabia...-¡¡IMPEDIRÉ LA BODA CON NINJAI, TE LO JURO!!._

_Y la sonrisa de Misao se hizo más visible justo ante de desaparecer de su presencia._

Se despertó con una sensación extraña en su interior, respiraba acaloradamente y sin preámbulo, se levantó del suelo y salió por la puerta, para ver el cielo, pronto sería de noche y tendría una cita con ese malnacido, apretó con fuerza sus puños, no iba a permitir esa boda, ella no se casaría con ese energúmeno, bueno para nada, ella era...

-MÍA...-rugió con fiereza.

Comenzó a bajar las escaleras con velocidad y pronto unas sombras le invadieron, se detuvo al ver como estaba rodeado por varios ninjas y en el centro estaba Ninjai con los brazos cruzados y sonriendo con victoria, eso le hizo enfurecer, ver su patético rostro.

-Ninjai...-susurro.

-Shinomori, ¿a dónde vas?..-preguntó con curiosidad.

-A por Misao..-sonrió con maldad...-a alejarla de tí.

Ninjai entrecerró su mirada ante esa confesión, avanzó con decisión hasta él y sacando una kunai..

-Misao es mía...-le recordó...-¿lo entiendes? estamos unidos desde la infancia y nadie nos puede separar..

Pasó la kunai por su lengua para ensuciarla con su saliva. Ante está acción, Aoshi desvió su mirada por todos lados para saber la cantidad de hombres que le rodeaban.

-Idiota...-soltó Aoshi ante el asombro de Ninjai...-Misao no será tuya, eres tú el que no lo entiende..-emitió una sonrisa...-ella jamás estará a tu alcance y yo impediré esa unión..

-¿Me retarás?..-le preguntó...-¡ohh, ya entiendo!..-exclamó al saber la verdad...-¿Estás enamorado de tu protegida? vaya Shinomori tiene sentimientos por su niña..

Aoshi escuchó atentamente esa pregunta, aún no estaba muy seguro de eso, pero lo que estaba claro era que...la quería cerca suya. Ninjai hizo un leve movimiento de cabeza y sus hombres se pusieron en guardia, Shinomori seguía alerta y observando los movimientos de ellos...

-Aunque va a ser una pena Shinomori, pero no estarás presente cuando tu amor se case conmigo..-vio la mirada furiosa de su adversario...-morirás antes de que llegué mi cita y es una verdadera lástima, hubieras sido el mejor de mis hombres si estuvieras de mi lado...-alzó su mano..-no en contra mía.

-¿Matarás a un hombre indefenso?..-le preguntó toscamente...-¡vaya honor más miserable que tienes!.

-Eso da igual..-soltó con indeferencia...-tú no eres un hombre indefenso, eres bastante ingenioso y si estás en minoría, no molestarás y será fácil acabar contigo.

Aoshi se mordió los labios y vio como Ninjai bajaba la mano y sus hombres le atacaban, esté se giró sobre sí mismo para coger ventaja para acabar con ellos. Justo en ese momento Ninjai tiró la kunai, rozándole la otra mejilla. Chasqueó sus dedos con rabia al haber fallado, pero retrocedió victorioso al saber que sus hombres acabarían con la vida de esa plaga. Los había escogido con ese fin, acabar con la vida de Aoshi Shinomori.

Mientras tanto el perseguido iba por los árboles que rodeaban el templo, intentaba alejarse de ellos y pensar en una manera de acabar con sus vidas y por una vez, aplaudió mentalmente a la inteligencia de Ninjai, el criajo había elegido bien.

Observó el cielo para ver como se estaba oscureciendo, le dio mucha rabia por que está noche tenía una cita con Misao, con su prometida. Apretó con furia sus puños, no podía seguir "huyendo" de estos hombres, ante este pensamientos se detuvo de golpe y observando de reojo, vio como le volvían a rodear. Sus enemigos giraban en torno a él, mientras nuestro ninja observaba todos sus movimientos..

-Perdonar pero no puedo estar jugando con vosotros...-soltó con humor...-sois marionetas a manos de ese niñato y alguien debe darle su merecido.

-¡Calla Shinomori!..-exclamó uno..

-¡Matastes a Glénat-san!

Aoshi volvió a emitir esa sonrisa malvada al escuchar el nombre de su anterior víctima.

-Era una lacra y había que deshacerse de ella..-dijo Aoshi irónico.

-Entonces nosotros acabaremos contigo Lacra..-finalizó un ninja.

-Lo dudo..-murmuro Aoshi.

Se fueron contra él y nuestro Aoshi los esquivaba, aunque estaba en clara desventaja al no poseer ningun arma para defenderse. Una espada le rozó el costado, abriéndole una brecha. Pero no emitió dolor alguno..

Y pronto la oscuridad azotó Kyoto, Okina llevaba de la mano a Misao, mientras la jovencita anhelaba la presencia de su amado, pero debía dejar de engañarse, él no estaría jamá con ella. Alzó su rostro para ver como Ninjai y Sempay la esparaban con una enorme sonrisa. Se mordió los labios al contemplarlos, Okina le palpó su mano..

-No te preocupes Misao, siempre estaré contigo..

-Lo sé abuelo..-agachó su cabeza..-pero él..

-Seguro que está haciendo algo importante...-le confesó...-no se ha rendido.

-¿Seguro?...-le preguntó Misao al observarlo y ver como la esperanza se reflejaba en su mirada..-¿Estás seguro de eso?

Okina tragó saliva y alejándose de su agarre..

-Deseo de corazón que sea eso..

Misao le dedicó una dulce mirada y le acarició su mejilla, pero desvió su mirada hacía Ninjai para ver como le extendía la mano. Pero nuestra comadreja no la quisó y la apartó ante la ofensa del joven. Sempay miró detenidamente a su hijo y le negó con la cabeza, esté suspiró con resignación y salió detrás de Misao para tener una velada a solas con ella.

En cuanto estuvieron en la calle, Ninjai observó por ambos lados y con un movimiento rápido, agarró del cuello a la joven y la estampó violentamente contra la pared, acercó su rostro al de ella y rugiendo..

-¡Jamás vuelvas a hacerme eso estúpida, me debes respeto y espero que lo recuerdes!..

-No..-dijo en un hilillo de dolor.

-¿No?..-repitió...-ahora no lo entiendes, pero en el futuro lo harás con sabiduría..

-No..

-Pobrecilla...-le acarició la mejilla mientras ella le giraba el rostro, acercó sus labios al oido de ella y...-él no vendrá Misao, por que está noche será su tumba...

-¿Qué?..-soltó con sorpresa y temor..

Ninjai se alejó y sonriendo..

-Tú Aoshi no vendrá, ¿por qué le amas verdad?..-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-como él a tí..

Misao comenzó a temblar ante esa noticia, su Aoshi si le amaba entonces...¿dónde estaba?.

-Lo están asesinando..-le respondió..

Eso rompió todas sus esperanzas.

**Continuará...**

**Hola!**

**Parece ser que me he puesto las pilas con este fic. ¡Veamos cuanto me dura!.**

**Ninjai quiere ver muerto a Aoshi y para eso, a elegido a sus vérdugos. En cuanto a él, ha descubierto algo...tiene sentimientos por su protegida.**

**¿Quién saldrá victorioso?, ¿llegará antes de que Ninjai acabe su cita con Misao?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y nos vemos. chao.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7 - Resurgiendo**

Mientras los jóvenes caminaban por las calles oscuras de la ciudad de Kyoto, Sempay estaba en la puerta con un cigarro y metido en sus pensamientos, aunque una enorme sonrisa adornaba su rostro. Okina apretó con furia sus puños al contemplar esta presencia.

-¿Hueles la victoria Okina-san?.

Pero Okina no le respondió y le giró el rostro, ante su silencio Sempay continuó y alzando su mirada hacía su rival...

-Pronto tu querida nieta será mi nuera y gobernaremos todos los clanes..-aspiró con orgullo el aire...-aunque no entiendo como una joven tan bella haya continuado soltera, ¿por qué es eso Okina-san?.

-No tengo intenciones de contestar eso...-murmuró con rabia...-mi nieta es más que belleza, es fuerte..

Sempay se alejó de la puerta y se dirigió hacía su rival, le expulsó el aire contaminado del cigarro y con una sonrisa de victoria..

-Mejor para nosotros..-le confesó..-así no tenemos que matar a un marido.

-Te podrías sorprender del marido...-saltó Shiro.

El hombre le dirigió la mirada con sorpresa ante sus palabras y cuando iba a ignorarlo por completo, el joven ninja se adelantó...

-Reto a Ninjai..-le confesó ante el asombro de Sempay...-quiero la mano de Misao.

-¿Retas a mi hijo?..-le miro de arriba a abajo...-no estás a su nivel y encima morirás...-le soltó con humor...-eres un ninja mediocre que no sirve para nada.

-¿Tienes miedo de qué gane a tu hijo?..-le preguntó Shiro con orgullo...-por que te puedes tragar tus malditas palabras.

Sempay entrecerró su mirada ante la osadía del joven y tirando el cigarrillo al suelo, alzó su mano y cogió del gi a Shiro. Lo atrajó hasta su rostro y gruñendo..

-Acabas de sentenciar tu muerte chaval...-le empujó con fuerza...-no durarás dos minutos con mi hijo.

Escupió al suelo y se alejó de ellos, mientras estuviera su hijo con Misao debía permanecer en el Aoiya para disgusto suyo. Se sentó en una silla y cruzando sus brazos, pensó en sus vérdugos, aquellos que estaban destinados a acabar con la vida de Aoshi Shinomori. Curvó sus labios con amargura al pensar en esta situación, no había entendido por que ese ninja retirado había entrado en el juego. Los pactos estaban para cumplirse y aunque le disgustará mucho reconocer eso, no tenía que haber permitido que la condicción de Mackimachi hubiera sido el sello principal de ese trato. Pero él se encargó de entrenar duramente a su hijo, debía ser el mejor y nadie estaba a su altura o al menos pensaba eso, pero había un cabo suelto. Aoshi Shinomori. Él era el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos y prueba de ello era que con solo 15 años se convirtió en el Okashira más joven de todos los clanes.

Mientras esto pasaba, Aoshi seguía corriendo y se aguantaba el brazo con fuerza. No había previsto un ataque y le habían dañado el brazo, dejandóselo inutilizable. Notaba como las gotas de sangre se almacenaban en la punta de sus dedos para luego caer al suelo y dejar un rasto de su herida. Observó de reojo como había un vérdugo siguiéndole. Había acabado con todos, pero también había sido herido. Se escondió detrás de un árbol y aspirando con fuerza, rompió la manga con fuerza y se hizo un torniquete en el brazo herido. Se ayudó a sí mismo con su mano buena y sus dientes.

Se apoyó en el árbol y respiró con fuerza, cerró sus ojos y la imagen de Misao le llenaba por completo. Ahora mismo ella estaba con Ninjai, en esa cita. Arrugó su nariz al recordar eso, ella estaría sufriendo por estar a solas con él y ese niñato podría hacerle daño o peor aún...abrió sus ojos antes esos pensamientos..

-Poner sus asquerosas manos encima de ella...-rugió con rabia..-se acabo de jugar.

Levantó su vista al ver como una sombra lo cubría y ante él estaba uno de esos vérdugos, mirándole divertido y sonriendo con satisfacción...

-Acabaré con la vida de Aoshi Shinomori..-sentenció con orgullo..-seré muy respetado por tu muerte y eso me llenará de orgullo..

-No deberías pensar eso...-susurro Aoshi...-es un gran defecto ser tan orgulloso..

-¡Mírate!..-exclamó al señalarle con su kodachi...-estás herido y aunque has luchado estoicamente contra los demás, no saldrás con vida...-le señaló el brazo...-has perdido mucha sangre y me sorprende que no te hayas desmayado..

-Soy muy resistente..-murmuró al curvar una sonrisa...-cosa que tu no lo serás nunca más.

Y cuando finalizó eso, se lanzó hacía su adversario. La verdad es que todo le daba vueltas y tenía la sensación de estar encima de una nube, pero no podía perder, su Misao le necesitaba. Gruñó con rabia al pensar en ella, no quería perderla ahora que la había encontrado. Esquivó un ataque y giró sobre sus propios talones para avanzar un paso, golpeó el brazo de su adversario y con eso, dejó un hueco perfecto para clavarle su kodachi en pleno pecho.

El vérdugo abrió sus ojos para avanzar hacía atrás, mientras veía como la kodachi seguía incrustada en su pecho. Le estaba faltando el aire y sentía mucho frío, en esos momentos sus piernas dejaron de funcionar y cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras seguía temblando. La sangre salía por su boca y veía como Aoshi se acercaba a él sujetando su brazo adolorido. Alzó su pierna y la estrelló en su estómago...

-Dale recuerdos a Glénat-san de mi parte...-dijo rabiosamente.

-Morirás...-murmuro con un hilo de voz.

-Más tarde, pero debes saber que Ninjai y su estimado padre se reuniran con vosotros...-acercó su mano a la empuñadura de su kodachi...-mientras tanto aguantar solos.

Extrajó con violencia la kodachi del pecho y el vérdugo dejó de respirar para siempre. Ante esta acción, Aoshi dio dos pasos y sus piernas se flaquearon, cayendo al suelo de rodillas, necesitaba descansar y el brazo le dolía mucho, estaba seguro que podría desmayarse en cualquier momento, pero ella necesitaba que estubiera cerca suya, que supiera que estaba dispuesto a luchar contra Ninjai por ella y así...

-Será mi prometida...-murmuró con un deje de felicidad.

Apoyó la kodachi en el suelo y ejerciendo fuerza, se levantó para irse en su búsqueda. Realmente no sabía donde podía estar, pero estaba convencido que él la encontraría en cualquier lugar.

Misao caminaba a bastante distancia de Ninjai y este curvaba sus labios con amargura, deseaba que sonriera y estaba por la labor de pedírselo, pero quería ver la furia de sus ojos, esa rabia que iba hacía él le llenaba de satisfacción. Ahora le permitía la mirada, pero una vez casados quería ver amor y lealtad. La joven se detuvo y se llevo su mano al pecho...

Ninjai la observó de reojo y girándose para verla a la cara...

-Él no vendrá..-le recordó.

Misao le lanzó una cruel mirada..

-Te equivocas...-murmuró con una sonrisa...-él vendrá y desearás no haberle echo eso.

Ninjai se llevó las manos al mentón y avanzando hasta ella...

-Le amas mucho pequeña..-se aproximaba más a ella y Misao daba pasos hacía atrás...-pero Aoshi no es inmortal y morirá, también le pesa la edad a él...

El joven alargó su mano para tocar el rostro de Misao, pero ella lo apartó con brusquedad y sonriéndole con maldad, le señaló...

-Te equivocas Ninjai, él no es tan fácil de eliminar, por que cuando tu estás avanzando él ya ha dado esos pasos más veces...-le dijo con satisfacción...-es más poderoso que tú y te lo puede demostrar.

Ninjai apretó con rabia sus puños ante esa declaración, todo ese odio estaba resurgiendo de su interior como un bomba y sin evitar el desenlace, golpeó con fuerza el rostro de Misao, tirándola al suelo. Pero ella no se quedó quieta y se lanzó para golpearle de la misma forma que había echo él, pero no reaccionó a tiempo cuando Ninjai sacó una kodachi y se abalanzó sobre ella, depositando el arma en su cuello..

Respiraba fuertemente mientras notaba como la calor del golpe iba subiendo a esa zona. Veía como los ojos llenos de muerte de Ninjai se clavaban en los temerosos de ella, notaba el aliento de él junto con el suyo y le dio repugnancia ante esa sensación. Cerró los ojos mientras se humedecía los labios...

-Recuerda que me debes respeto pequeña...-ronroneó en su oido...-y cuando seas mía harás todo lo que yo te diga...-acercó más su aliento a sus labios...-dejarás de amar a Aoshi, todo tu cuerpo me pertenecerá y serás mi exclava, vivirás solo por mí y por nadie más y lo que yo diga es ley...-pasó su lengua por el cuello de Misao.

Ella reaccionó y se separó de ese agarre tan asqueroso, se paso la manga de su gi por su cuello para quitarse el rastro de babas que había dejado.

-Puede que tengas mi cuerpo Ninjai, pero mi corazón jamás te pertenecerá..-sonrió...-por que ya tiene dueño.

La respiración entrecortada rompía el silencio que le rodeaba, se apoyó en la pared de una casa para poder enfocar bien su visión. Allí estaba ella y ese malnacido, abrió sus ojos con más fuerza al notar como una parte del rostro de su protegida estaba hinchado. No sabía a que se debía, pero viendo la tensión que había en torno a ellos, estaba convencido que él había intentado algo. Quiso avanzar y acabar con ese joven, pero en ese momento, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó pesadamente al suelo.

Quedándose al margen de todo lo que ocurría en esa escena.

Misao se abrazó a sí misma y girándose, comenzó a caminar hacía el Aoiya.

-Me voy...-soltó bruscamente.

-La noche no ha acabado aún...-le respondió con una sonrisa...-mi cita sigue en pie.

La comadreja se detuvo y mirándole por el rabillo del ojo...

-Para mí ha terminado, quedate solo...

Y ante estas palabras, ella se alejó dejando a Ninjai solo y sumido en sus propios pensamientos. Iba a ser más difícil de domar de lo que había imaginado. La joven apretaba con fuerza sus puños al pensar en la escena anterior, le daba asco ese joven y deseaba acabar con su vida ella misma, pero debía ser sincera, era demasiado fuerte. Soltó un suspiro y deteniéndose, observó el cielo estrellado..

-¿Y Aoshi, dónde estará?..

Al llegar al Aoiya, Sempay la recibió con una enorme sonrisa pero al verla sola, se extraño bastante.

-He dejado a tu hijo tirado en la calle, no me gusta...-sentenció con dureza la joven..-por mi, si se muere.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?!..-saltó Sempay enfadado...-¡le debes respeto a mi hijo, es tu prometido!

-¡CALLA!..-rugió Misao...-¡¡ÉL NO ES MI AMO, ASÍ QUE NO ME PIDAS QUE LE TENGA RESPETO A TU HIJO CUANDO ÉL NO ME LO TIENE A MÍ!!

Sempay iba a decir algo más, pero Okina se movió hacía su nieta. Viendo como estaba en desventaja, decidió salir del lugar y dejarles una pequeña victoria. Se despidó educadamente y salió del restaurante, justo en ese momento Okina abrazó a su niña con fuerza...

-Aoshi..-murmuro Misao...-han contratado a unos vérdugos para que le maten, ¿qué sabes de eso Okina?.

Todos se observaron curiosos ante esa revelación y Okina se separó del agarre de su nieta, se humedeció los labios y...

-Él ha matado a Glénat-san y va a enfrentarse a Ninjai o al menos eso creo...-agachó la cabeza...-aunque esta última cosa, es algo insegura así que no tengas esperanzas..

-Y van a matarlo..-susurro Misao con pena...-¿él lo ha echo por mí?.

Okina levantó su mirada para verla directamente y ver la súplica en los ojos de ella, tragó saliva y cerrando los ojos...

-Si..-se mordió los labios...-no le interesa otra cosa más que tú.

Ante ese echo la felicidad inundó a Misao, pero pronto se dio cuenta de una cosa. Su Aoshi estaba fuera y luchando contra unos adversarios en solitario. Apretó con fuerza sus puños, eso no lo iba a permitir. Cogió las Kunais que tenía Kuro y se dirigió a la puerta del Aoiya, pero Shiro la detuvo antes de tiempo..

-¿A dónde vas?..

-Ya lo sabes..-sonrió...-sobran las palabras, él me necesita y voy a ir en su búsqueda.

-¿Y si te pasa algo?..-le preguntó con miedo Shiro..

-Nada va a pasarme..-pasó su mano por la mejilla del chico...-sé que él me protegerá y ahora me necesita.

Y le guiñó un ojo para abrir la puerta y salir corriendo en medio de la noche. Dejando a todos los Onis en la taberna, Okina suspiró de impotencia y rezó para que todo saliera bien.

Las calles estaban desiertas y Misao corría con velocidad, todos los echos de estos días pasaron por su mente con rapideza, se había sentido débil y sumisa, y ella no era esa clase de chica. Se mordió los labios, puede que al principio solo deseará llorar y llorar, pero debía hacer frente al asunto, ella jamás se casaría con Ninjai. Entrecerró su mirada, su única misión era encontrar a su Aoshi. Se detuvo en medio de la calle y cerró los ojos, aspiró con fuerza y pensó, debía relajarse para encontrar la energía de su amado..

Desvió su mirada y sonrió.

**Continuará**

**Holas! doble actualización...¡¡diossss!! estoy en racha, hoy era mi día libre y me he puesto las pilas.**

**En fin, han pasado unas cuantas cosas en este capítulo, nuestro Aoshi está herido y Misao ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre y ha salido en su búsqueda...¿lo encontrará?.**

**Un comentario que ha echo mi buena amiga Okashira Janet, está nueva versión apenas se parece a la anterior y eso está bien, aunque claro, sigue habiendo pequeños argumentos de su antecesora, pero escasos. Y si Misao, estaba un poco "llorica" pero tranquila, que su personalidad fuerte volverá.**

**Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios...:K.kidda, Okashira Janet, Misao91,hikaruwatari (dame la pag de tu blogs para que me pase a verlo, ok), naraiel, yuque, lorena,hannia, nos vemos en los próximos capítulos. chao y un abrazo a todos.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 8 - Encuentro.**

**La pasión nos aborda, nos consume y nosotros no podemos evitarlo y aún así no deseamos contenernos y entonces...nos dejamos llevar.**

**LEMÓN PRIMERA PARTE!!.**

Sempay se acercó con angustia hacía su hijo, miró por ambos lados para ver como estaba custodiado por varios ninjas de su clan, apoyó su mano en el hombro de su hijo y respirando aceleradamente..

-¿Qué ocurre?..-preguntó con interés.

Ninjai se giró hacía él, al apretar con fuerza su puño, se mordió los labios y gritando...

-¡¡MALDITO SHINOMORI!!.

-¿Qué pasa con él?..

Su hijo le señaló los cuerpos sin vida de sus vérdugos, todos estaban muertos brutalmente y con su armas clavadas en sus pechos, salvó uno, donde había agujeros en el. Pateó el cuerpo sin vida de un antiguo subordinado suyo y dios dos zancadas..

-¡Ha escapado!..-exclamó con más furia...-¡¡ese viejo ha vencido a mis vérdugos!!

-¡Señor!..-exclamó una voz de lejos obteniendo la miradas de ellos...-¡tengo una pista!..-emitió una sonrisa.

Tanto Sempay como Ninjai salieron hacía allí, se inclinaron al ver como su ninja pasaba su mano por el suelo para atrapar un rastro de sangre, lo acarició con sus dedos y sonriendo con victoria Ninjai...

-Está herido..-susurró...-y la sangre nos indica que ha escapado..-miró hacía donde iba el rastro..-creo que será fácil encontrarlo, está herido y parece que grave, así que no creo que haya mucha dificultad..

-Entonces que vayan en su búsqueda y lo maten..-sentenció Sempay...-antes de que sea demasiado tarde Ninjai, por que es viejo y listo..

-Lo sé..-entrecerró su mirada...-lideraré el ejército para su búsqueda.

Tanto padre como hijo asintieron a sus málvados planes en contra de Aoshi.

En cambio en el Aoiya, Okina estaba en la puerta viendo la oscuridad de la calle, intentado ver la silueta de su nieta, se abrazó a sí misma y soltó un suspiro de impotencia, se sentía muy mal con todo este tema y no sabía como debía salir en rescate de ella. Una mano se colocó en el hombro del anciano, para ver como Osamu apoyaba su cabeza en su hombro..

-Okina no le des más vueltas...-susurró con tranquilidad la mujer...-ya verás como todo sale bien.

-¿Por qué ves esperanzas hija mía?..-soltó con una sonrisa triste..

-Aoshi...-murmuro...-él ha dado un gran paso y está en medio de todo esto..

-No estamos seguros de eso querida...-le cogió la mano dulcemente..

-Lo estamos Okina...-dijo Okon de repente.

El anciano desvió su mirada hacía atrás para ver a la otra mujer..

-Él ha matado a Glénat-san y ha desaparecido misteriosamente..-sonrió...-conociéndolo como lo hacemos, a él no le gustan que se metan en su vida y Misao siempre ha sido importante para él, pero al ver como la va a perder, puede que se haya dado cuenta de sus sentimientos..

-Contáis cosas que no sabéis...-les recordó.

-Pero una mujer intuye cuando un hombre está enamorado y ningún hombre demuestra sus sentimientos de la misma forma..-dijo Osamu...-además Aoshi es muy cerrado y solo habla con Misao, es a la única que permite acercarse a él..

-Mujeres..-susurro con humor Okina..-siempre tan romanticonas..

-De la misma forma que los hombres sois anti-romanticones...-finalizó Okon al sacarle la lengua dulcemente.

Observaron el cielo estrellado, esperanzados de que Misao encontrará a Aoshi y pudieran arreglar las cosas.

Ajena a esta conversación, Misao se apoyo en la pared de una casa y tomó aire a grandes cantidades. Hacía una hora que estaba buscando a su amado y no daba con él, y su mente le jugaba malos pensamientos viendo su muerte irreal. Negó con la cabeza al ver esas imágenes falsas, su Aoshi no podía haber muerto de esa manera tan nefasta.

-¡No, él sigue vivo y yo lo voy a encontrar!..-soltó con un grito de guerra.

Movió su pierna y con eso todo su cuerpo siguió el recorrido hacía su búsqueda. No sabía que otros también deseaban encontrar al ninja pero con otro fin muy distinto y era para acabar con su vida. Miró por todos lados, por los callejones y no había rastro de su sombra. Se detuvo en medio del camino y observó el cielo, cerró los ojos y volvió a concentrarse en él, en cada parte de su cuerpo, en sus ojos azules, en su escasa sonrisa pero bella cuando salía y en su aroma...

Aspiró con fuerza a su alrededor. Si ella estubiera en esa situación, estaba convencida de que él la encontraría y no tardaría tanto...

-Aoshi...-susurro...-Aoshi...-volvió a nombrar en un susurro...-hazme una señal...

Abrió los ojos de golpe al oler sangre, giró temerosamente su cuerpo hacía atrás para ver como delante suya estaba él, con el rostro agotado, con la mirada muerta y sujetando su brazo mientras seguía resbalando sangre hacía el suelo. Los labios de Misao temblaron ante esa visión, no podía creer lo malherido que estaba su amado y todo lo había echo por ella, todo su cuerpo tembló ante esa visión y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas al contemplar esa mirada tan cansada..

Sin poder evitarlo se tapó la boca con las manos para no soltar un gemido de dolor pero...algo detuvo el torrencial que estaba a punto de salir.

Y fue un sonrisa de él.

Aoshi estaba sonriendo por lo que tenía delante, la había sentido, la había escuchado mentalmente y eso le hizo volver a la realidad, coger fuerzas de donde fuera y salir en su búsqueda, al igual que ella le estaba buscando a él.

Ambos se buscaban.

Avanzó un paso y sus piernas no aguantaron la tensión y se desplomo al suelo, pero notó las manos de ella encima suya...

El corazón de la comadreja pegó un bote de alegría al ver como le sonreía y esta vez iba a llorar de felicidad, vio como avanzaba hacía ella y observó como sus piernas le fallaron y su cuerpo caía al suelo como si fuera una pluma. ¡NO!

Lo abrazó.

-Aoshi-sama está mal herido...-murmuró al observar la herida del brazo.

-Se curará...-murmuro.

-¿Cómo ha sido capaz de moverse en ese estado?¡está muy grave!..-exclamó con sorpresa.

Aoshi le cogió la mano y se la llevo a su pecho, donde estaba viviendo su corazón. Iba a ser cariñoso y solo con ella, ya bastaba de ser frío con la única persona que le importaba en este mundo.

-Tú me has motivado Misao..-murmuró...-tú has conseguido que todo mi cuerpo se mueva hacía tí, te puedo sentir, oler y notar aunque esté alejado de tí..-Misao abrió la boca con asombro...-eres la única que consigue que desee vivir en este mundo y no puedo irme sin ser feliz contigo..

-Aoshi-sama yo...

-Lo sé Misao...-le acarició la mejilla.

El calor abordó a la pareja, se observaban y se acariciaban, deseaban unir sus labios para siempre pero ahora mismo eso parecía imposible. Los ojos cálidos de Aoshi se volvieron fríos y calculadores...

-Misao, nos siguen..-murmuró fríamente...-debemos escondernos..

-¿Cómo?..-levantó su mirada hacía todos los lados..-¿Dónde nos esconderemos?.

Aoshi se levantó con la ayuda de Misao y tosiendo, observó como delante suya había una pequeña caseta de madera cerrada. Eran los chiringuitos que abrían todas las mañana para vender sus productos, gruñó al pensar que debían esconderse en ese cuchicutril, pero no había otro más cercano, además estaba convencido que volvería a perder la consciencia y Misao no tenía la fuerza suficiente para cargar con su cuerpo hacía un lugar seguro. Debía evitar eso, si no, jamás podría defenderla..

-¡Ahí!..-exclamó al señalar eso..

-¿Ahí?..-levantó Misao la ceja con curiosidad...-Aoshi-sama no es un...

-Lo es...-sujetó con firmeza su mano...-mientras estemos juntos, es el lugar correcto...

Y arrastró delicadamente el cuerpo de su amado hacía esa caseta de madera, la abrió con facilidad y entraron en su interior para ver mantas y sábanas...

-Deben vender eso para los futones...-comentó Misao..

-Supongo..-dijo al apoyarse en la puerta y cerrar los ojos...-un lugar muy pequeño, apenas caben tres personas..

Misao le miró de reojo y tragó saliva.

-¿Estamos a salvo?.

-Si..-se tensó al escuchar las pisadas del exterior, había estado muy cerca...-mi sangre les habrá guiado..

-Entonces...-tembló...-¿Sabrán qué estamos aquí?.

Aoshi le miró sin responder nada, la verdad es que estaba más cercana esa posibilidad y dudaba que este fuera un lugar seguro, pero no quería asustar a Misao. Emitió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y extendió sus brazos al aire..

-Quiero abrazarte Misao..-le pidió.

Nuevamente se sorprendía por esas tiernas palabras y ese arranque de cariño de ese ninja tan frío como el témpano. Avanzó hacía él con algo de temor ante este acto y notó como la fuerza su Aoshi la atrapaba en un abrazo acojedor, la llevó a su pecho y la estrechó con más fuerza. Si le encontraban iban a hacerlo junto a la mujer que amaba. Y si a ella le encontraban los esbirros de Ninjai, tendrían que matarla para conseguir que se alejará de ese abrazo.

Nadie los separaría, era su momento.

Tenían a sus corazones en vilo ante su persecución. Pero una nueva calor les estaba consumiendo, estaban sintiendo como algo dentro suya les ordenaba seguir con ese contacto a otro nivel, con una enorme sincronización se observaron fijamente, sus respiraciones chocaban entre si y de repente, sin que importará lo que ocurría en el exterior.

Acercaron sus labios por primera vez y sintieron una oleada de sensaciones únicas, le daba igual el dolor de su brazo, la herida emerger de su miembro, eso no tenía importancia para el ninja, lo único importante era besarla y sentirla dentro de él.

Y Misao olvidó por completo a los esbirros de Ninjai, olvidó por completo que estaban a escasos metros de ser encontrados. Eso ya no existían para ellos.

La pasión les había consumido por completo y se habían entregado a ella.

Aoshi acarició con su mano buena el rostro de ella y el contorno de sus caderas, estaba a punto de tocar sus pechos cuando algo le alejó de esos montículos tan deseados, se separó del beso de Misao y le miró directamente a los ojos..la calor lo estaba matando.

-Creo que deberiamos...

-No..-susurro Misao al cogerlo suavemente del mentón...-ahora no digas eso...-le dio un leve beso en sus labios...-te quiero por entero para mí Aoshi, te deseo y te quiero con una locura increíble..

-Yo también te quiero y siento haberme dado cuenta tarde..-murmuró muy cerca de sus labios, apretó con fuerza los glúteos de Misao para acercarlos más a él..-si seguimos debes saber que solo te quedré para mí y te proclamó mi legítima prometida.

-Y tú eres mi prometido, mi marido el hombre al que amo.

Y volvieron a unir sus labios en un tierno abrazo. Se acariciaron con locura, con entregra, con posesividad...sin contenerse.

Pronto la ropa les alejaba del cuerpo del ser amado. Aoshi pasó su lengua por el cuello de ella, mientras la sujetaba con firmeza por los glúteos y estaba sentada encima suya. Ante esta caricia ella se dejó llevar mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza. Aunque no pudiera ejercer mucha presión con su brazo adolorido, tenía el otro que estaba en plena forma.

Ella agachó su rostro y lamió la cormisura de los labios del ninja, pegó pequeños mordisquitos en los lóbulos de las orejas de él y mordió con fuerza y sensualidad el cuello de Aoshi. Estrellando un gemido de placer en la garganta del ninja.

Misao le tapó sus labios con los suyos, antes de que ese grito les delatará y les rompiera el mágico momento..

Emitieron una sonrisa dulce sin dejarse de mirar fijamente..

Volvieron a estrellar sus labios con más posesividad que antes, sin contenerse en nada..quitándose la ropa..

**Continuará...**

**Holas! Lo sé...soy muy mala.**

**La verdad es que iba a hacerlo de un solo capítulo el Lemon, pero mis ideas comenzaron a salir y se estaba haciendo más extenso, así que pensé hacer un segundo capítulo de este Lemon. Sin dejar nada por que era largo, así que separándolo en dos capítulos era más bonito y mejor para la lectura y descripción de los echos.**

**Quiero aclarar que es el primer Lemon que hago de Rurouni Kenshin y espero que lo poco que se ha visto en este capítulo os haya gustado, mi descripción de los detalles será una visión romántica y tierna, sin extenderme en plan PORNO total, como he leido en muchos. JAJAJA.**

**Evitaré demorarme mucho en el próximo capítulo porque será muy tierno.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por apoyo. Nos vemos y gracias nuevamente.**

**(No me matéis por dejaros así).**


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo 9 - La pasión.**

**La pasión nos aborda, nos consume y nosotros no podemos evitarlo y aún así no deseamos contenernos y entonces...nos dejamos llevar.**

**LEMON SEGUNDA PARTE!!**

Los gemidos y los besos eran lo único que se escuchaba alrededor de ellos, las caricias que ambos se prodigaban llevaban al otro a una sensación mágica. Misao echó el cuello hacía atrás al notar como los labios de Aoshi pasaban por el, dándole pequeños besos y mordiscos tiernos.

La mirada intrigante del ninja había dado paso a una mirada lujuriosa y llena de pasión, estaba realmente concentrado en esta nueva misión : satistafer a Misao.

Dejó su cuello para pasar delicadamente su lengua por los dos montículos tiernos e inexplorados por ninguna otra persona. Era jugosos y suaves, jugueteó con el pezón y notó como ella se estremecia, y una bella sonrisa salió del rostro del ninja.

Misao le estiraba de los cabellos al notar como ese placer jamás experimentado le estaba matando interiormente, su cuerpo le pedía más y ella se aferraba a él sin contenerse, quería notarlo dentro suya y saber que nadie les separaría. Pero debía esperar. Ella cogió el rostro del ninja y comenzó a darle pequeños besos, pasó su lengua por su cuello y el cuerpo de Aoshi se erizó por completo.

Las respiraciones estaban muy agitadas y estaban ciegos ante los demás.

Saber que detrás de ellos estaban esos ninjas buscándolos no les importaba, por que ahora ese sentimiento los había invadido por completo y solo deseaban sofocar esa calor que les estaba consumiendo.

Ella estiró sus manos hacía arriba y él le despojó completamente de toda vestimenta que podía haber llevado. La observó fijamente y pensó en lo perfecta que era y en la suerte que tenía al estar con ella en estos momentos, de saber que iba a ser el primero y que ahora ella iba a ser suya...por que la amaba con locura.

Entrecerró su mirada al recordar uno de sus pensamientos :_"iba a ser el primero"._ Para él no iba a ser la primera vez, con su edad había estado con muy pocas mujeres y había dejado de ser virgen hacía mucho tiempo...

Él no era puro en ese sentido y en ninguno, había sido usado por otra. Misao se sorprendió por esa mirada..

-¿Qué pasa?..-le dijo suavemente al acariciar su mejilla..

-No soy puro Misao..-le contestó con rabia...-he sido usado por otra, no soy como lo eres tú y encima te vas a entregar a mí...

Por una parte eso le dolió mucho a la comadreja pero debía ser franca, era normal a su edad. Le besó profundamente en los labios...

-No importa Aoshi...-volvió a depositar sus labios..-debes entender que está será nuestra primera vez...

Aoshi la miró con intensidad..

-Es nuestra primera vez y no será la única...-soltó el ninja al devorarla con un beso más profundo..

Misao pasó sus manos por los pectorales fuertes del joven, los observaba con fascinación, siempre se había imaginado que tacto debían tener y ahora que lo estaba probando no se lo acababa de creer. Se mordió los labios y siguió acariciándolos con mayor felicidad...

-Eres mía..-le susurro Aoshi en el oido..

-Como tú eres mío...-finalizó Misao.

El ninja sonrió y la empujó hacía atrás con suavidad para quedarse encima de ella, sus partes se rozaban con fiereza, pero sus labios no se separaban del otro en ningún momento. Era una droga tan increíble que ahora que la habían experimentado no estaban seguros de separarse de esa fuente.

Las caricias volvieron a ser las reinas de la pequeña casucha.

Y seguían ajenos al exterior.

Ninjai se detuvo de golpe al notar unos ruidos, se quedó en silencio mientras intentaba encontrar el lugar de dicho ruido. Una rabia surgida de su interior le estaba matando y sin poder evitarlo, giró su rostro hacía la izquierda. Viendo la casucha en su campo de visión. Comenzó a ir hacía ella y aunque para él el tiempo se estaban volviendo lento, para los del interior corría a mucha velocidad.

Aoshi pasó su lengua por todo el cuerpo de Misao, acarició con ella sus pezones e hizo el mismo dibujo que tenían esos montículos tan deseables, y llegó hasta la zona más interesante, la acarició y Misao se aferró con fuerza a la espalda de su amor. Clavándole las uñas en el proceso, fue un momento increíble para ellos pero horroroso para la persona que estaba afuera..

Abrió los ojos al reconocer ese hilillo de voz. Su cuerpo tembló al saber con claridad que estaba ocurriendo ahí.

Deseaba entrar y matar a ese ninja y golpear a Misao. Él había entrado en una zona solo destinada a él y la muy maldita se había entregado completamente a su tutor. Apretó con fuerza sus puños e iba a mover un pie para evitar eso, cuando su cuerpo no le respondió y permaneció paralizado y escuchando lo de dentro..

Aoshi entró completamente en el interior de Misao y unas débiles lágrimas resbalaban por los ojos de la chica, él la acarició y susurrándole...

-Tranquila Misao...-dijo con dulzura...-es normal la primera vez, pero yo estoy aquí y siempre será así...-le besó en los labios mientras la acariciaba.

Al principio fue lento y tranquilo, evitando hacerle daño, pero cuando ella dejó de estar en tensión y se relajó, el ninja fue más directo y con mayor potencia.

Los movimientos estaban bien elaborados y ninguno dejaba los labios del otros, ahora ya eran una sola persona y siempre sería así.

Los empujones del ninja se hacían con más placer al sentir como una gran oleada de calor le recorría cada fibra de su ser.

Y Ninjai abrió levemente la puerta y asomó su rostro para ver el momento tan bonito para ellos pero espantoso para él.

Misao se aferraba al cuerpo de Aoshi con más fuerza y él pasó su lengua por el cuello de ella..

El orgasmo no se hizo esperar y los abordó por completo. Aoshi se mordió los labios y no pudo reprimir el pequeño gemido que lo atacó por completo. Y Misao gritó, tapándose la boca en el proceso para no ser descubierta...

Ambos respiraban copiosamente sin dejar de mirarse en ningún momento, las gotas de sudor resbalaban por sus cuerpos desnudos hasta unirse con el otro, sus respiraciones chocaban entre sí, y Aoshi pasó su mano por los labios de ella y emitió una sonrisa tierna.

-Te quiero Misao Mackimachi...-susurro al darle dulcemente un beso.

Ninjai entrecerró su mirada, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y gruñó fuertemente al imaginarse una y otra vez la escena, salió al exterior para ver como sus hombres estaban enfrente suya esperando una orden de él. Alzó su mano y dándole la espalda al interior de la casucha...

-¡¡AOSHI SHINOMORI!!..-gritó con fuerza...-¡¡SAL DE TU ESCONDITE MALDITO!!.

El ninja se separó de Misao y aspiró fuertemente. Habían sido descubiertos...

-¡¡Y TU FULANA TAMBIÉN!!..-finalizó con más rabia.

Aoshi entrecerró fríamente su mirada al escuchar ese insulto hacía su Misao, la miró de reojo y le guiñó el ojo.

-Vístete Misao...-se alejó de ella.

Misao estaba temblando y el miedo se apoderaba de ella, su amado no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra Ninjai..

-Aoshi..-susurro...

-Tranquila...-se acercó a ella y levántando su mentón...-puedo cuidarme perfectamente mi pequeña..-le beso tiernamente...-tú escapa..

-Sabe que estoy aquí...-le recordó.

-Da igual, realmente me busca a mi...-comenzó a vestirse...-yo les distraeré y tú escapas, no mires atrás y vete lo más lejos que puedas...

-No te puedo dejar...-sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas...-no puedo permitir que luches solo..

-Y no lo haré...-agarró unas kunais...-sé que tú estás conmigo...-alargó su mano al pomo de la puerta y sin mirarla...-siempre te amaré.

Y abrió la puerta para encontrarse de lleno con todos los hombres de Ninjai y el susodicho...

La mirada impenetrable de Aoshi se clavaba directamente en la rabiosa de Ninjai, el puño del ninja más joven temblaba y sin poder contenerse, golpeó salvajemente a Shinomori en el rostro, haciendole chocar contra la puerta y a abrirla de golpe. Misao se quedo paralizada al ver como él estaba en el suelo y sangraba por esos labios que había besado anteriormente, pero Aoshi no desvió su mirada hacía el lado donde estaba ella, simplemente pasó el dorso de su mano por sus labios y quitándose la sangre, la escupió a un lado.

Ambos hombres se observaban fijamente y sin pestañear en ningun momento...

**Continuará.**

**Holas!**

**Bueno mi primer Lemon oficial en Rurouni Kenshin y espero que os haya gustado.**

**Ya han consumado ese amor que sentían pero han sido observados por Ninjai...¿desvelará el prometido el nombre de la chica?, ¿qué ocurrirá con Aoshi?.**

**Gracias a todos los reviews por sus apoyos y consejos, y a Okashira Janet opino que tienes razón en eso, pero creo que cuando la pasión estalla...da igual donde estés, además da mucho morbo hacerlo en lugares públicos.JEJE!**

**Nos vemos amigas mías, chao y muchos abrazos.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo 10 - Prisionero**

Misao tragó saliva al ver a Aoshi tendido en el suelo, su ninja miraba directamente a Ninjai y en ningún momento desvió su mirada hacía ella. La joven meneó la cabeza y avanzó un paso para salir en su rescate, pero se detuvo de golpe al ver como Shinomori apretaba con fuerza su puño y gruñía.

-Aoshi...-murmuró dolorosamente...-déjame ayudarte...

Pero él siguió contemplando a Ninjai con odio.

-¿Contento?..-preguntó con burla Aoshi...-¿ya estás feliz contigo mismo?.

-¡¿Estás siendo sarcástico Shinomori?!..-alzó una ceja Ninjai...-por que si pretendes eso, te puedo garantizar que esas burlas se multiplicaran por dos hacía tí..-se llevó una mano a su mentón...-¿o es qué estás defendiendo a alguien?.

Aoshi apretó con fuerza sus dientes y con un gran esfuerzo, se levantó del suelo para soltar un soplido de desgana, realmente estaba agotado y por dos claros motivos:

1- Seguía herido.

2- Había echo un gran ejercicio físico hacía unos minutos..

Levantó con orgullo su mirada hacía el prometido de su Misao y escupió al suelo.

-No se de que me hablas Ninjai..-bravo...-solo sé que deseas mi muerte al igual que yo quiero destrozarte a ti.

Ninjai se acercó hacía él con los brazos cruzados, se plantó delante de Aoshi y le olió. Cerró los ojos al reconocer ese agradable aroma, acercó sus labios al oido del ninja...

-Hueles a ella...-el semblante de Aoshi seguía indiferente...-sé lo que has echo os he visto...-apretó con furia sus mandíbulas...-pero no seria correcto que mis hombres contemplaran a su futura señora desnuda y fornicando con otro hombre...-se alejó del oido y mirándole fijamente...-¡imagínate en que posición estaría yo!...-sus ojos se volvieron crueles...-seria el hazmereir de mis hombres y de todos los clanes, por que la fulana que tengo por esposa se ha tirado al enemigo...

¡FULANA! esa palabra activó la mente de Aoshi que alzando su puño lo empotró contra el rostro de Ninjai tirándolo al suelo, sus hombres se acercaron hacía Aoshi para combatir contra él, pero Ninjai alzó su mano y les detuvo...

-¡Alto!..-exclamó en el suelo al masajearse la mandíbula...-¡no quiero que le hagáis daño!..-pasó su mano por sus labios para verlos manchados de sangre...-debe ser juzgado en nuestro territorio y quiero que sea un acontecimiento especial..-se levantó del suelo...-además quiero compartir mi regalo con mi esposa...

Misao se tapó los labios para evitar gemir de dolor ante lo que estaba presenciando. Eso no era propio de ella quedarse en la estacada y ver como alguien querido salía lastimado, pero Aoshi le dijo que no se dejará ver...

Todos los hombres de Ninjai se fueron directo hacía Aoshi y este no puso resistencia, al contrario se dejó coger por un buen motivo. El prometido de Misao se acercó pausadamente hacía su enemigo y escupiéndole en la cara, le asestó un puñetazo en el estómago, consiguiendo que sus piernas se doblaran y cayera al suelo, pero Ninjai quería llegar más lejos y alzando su pierna...

Durante esos segundos en los cuales Aoshi sabía lo que iba a hacer, solo podía pensar en el bienestar de Misao. En ningún momento debían verla en ese estado, ella no se merecía habladurías de ese tipo y si podía distraerles, lo haría gustosamente. Sabía y por que se lo había confirmado Ninjai, que no deseaba que sus hombres averiguaran la identidad de la mujer, si no, estaba convencido de que sus subordinados jamás le harían caso y no le respetarían..

Si su esposa no le respeta, ¿por qué tendrían que hacerlo ellos?.

-Recuérdalo Shinomori mañana estaré casado con tu preciosa niña y será mía para siempre...-le golpeó en el rostro dejándolo inconsciente.

La ninja se tapó el rostro al ver la acción de Ninjai contra su Aoshi, no podía creer que él no pusiera resistencia y que encima se había dejado coger fácilmente y todo por ella, para protegerla de Ninjai. Escuchó como cogían el cuerpo de su amado y se alejaban de ahí. Y nuevamente el silencio reinaba en la caseta. Su cuerpo tembló y sin poder evitarlo comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no era justo.

Ahora que estaban juntos los estaban separando y Aoshi no había podido hacer nada para evitarlo. Derramó lágrimas y su cuerpo seguía temblando copiosamente, se sentía inútil y débil, ella podía haberle ayudado pero en vez de eso...lo había echo solo.

-¡AOSHIIII!..-gritó con fuerza.

Una mano apartó con fuerza las manos de su rostro y alzando su mirada vio a Ninjai con la mirada helada. Tragó saliva pero no se acobardó y levantándose del suelo le clavó su mirada con reto.

Ambos se observaban fijamente y ninguno expresaba dolor hacía lo que estaban pensando. Y sin evitarlo Ninjai le asestó una cachetada en el rostro consiguiendo que girará su rostro por inercia...

-¡¡FULANA!!..-le gritó...-¡¡ERES UNA ESCORÍA Y ENCIMA TE HAS DEJADO TOCAR!!..-escupió al suelo...-¡¡crees qué no me daría cuenta?hueles a él y te has dejado manosear por otro que no fuera tu marido!!

Misao seguía con el rostro girado sin mirarle y sin pronunciar palabra alguna..

-¡¡Y AHORA QUE TENGO QUE HACER CONTIGO?!..-le preguntó...-¡¡ERES MI PROMETIDA Y ME DEBES LEALTAD, NO DEJARTE TOCAR POR OTRO HOMBRE Y SOBRETODO ABRIENDOTE DE PIERNAS CON TANTA FACILIDAD!!.

Ninjai estiró su mano para coger el rostro de Misao y consiguiendo que sus ojos se clavaran en los suyos, la siguió contemplando con asco. Su mirada iba de arriba hacía abajo y ahora solo tenía un pensamiento, hacerla suya y que la lujuría se hiciera el rey absoluto. Pasó su lengua por sus labios al pensar en esa acción que cuando iba a tocar un pecho de Misao, se detuvo de golpe al notar algo frío por su parte.

Dirigió su mirada hacía abajo para ver una Kunai apretada a su pantalón y especialmente en esa zona, alzó su mirada para ver una sonrisa de maldad en su prometida..

Tragó saliva...

-¿Crees qué me voy a dejar tocar por ti asqueroso bicho?...-le soltó con rabia...-¡entonces es qué eres más tonto de lo que pensaba!..-exclamó con burla...-¡nadie me pondrá una mano encima con esas intenciones, salvó mi Aoshi!..-vio la furia emanar de los ojos de Ninjai...-no me casaré contigo Ninjai y eso recuerdalo, por que ese día estaré ocupada...

Lo empujó con fuerza de su lado, no sin antes dejarle una herida en su rostro...

-¡Rescataré a Aoshi y espero verte allí, por que acabaré con tu vida yo misma!.

-¿Tú?..-repitió con burla...-¡soy más fuerte que tú!.

-¡No me conoces estúpido!..-exclamó con enfado...-he luchado al lado de valerosos luchadores, he visto sus ataques, los he visto ganar de maneras increíbles y he saboreado la victoria a su lado y créeme cuando te digo que puedo vencerte, conozco muchas técnicas que tú no has practicado y no has visto, solo escuchado en relatos..-explicó con orgullo...-como el Gatotsu de Saito.

-¿Quién?..-preguntó con interés Ninjai...-¡son solo fanfarronadas querida Misao, tu lengua es más grande que tú imaginación!..-emitió una sonrisa...-pero te aseguro que no me dejaré vencer por tí.

Misao avanzó hacía él con la kunai en la mano, dio dos pasos hacía un lado y salió por la puerta, le miró por última vez...

-¡Te mataré Ninjai!.

-Si no vienes mañana a la boda, mataré a Aoshi...-le amenazó ante la sorpresa de la joven...-la vida de Aoshi por tu exclavitud junto a mi..

-Si mañana estoy ahí solo será por un motivo...-gruñó...-y es para matarte yo misma.

Y salio corriendo del lugar dejando a Ninjai solo en la caseta y con las gotas de sangre cayendo al suelo. Pasó su mano por su rostro para notar una pequeña herida pero profunda, la maldita se lo había echo a una velocidad increíble. Acercó su dedo a sus labios y saboreó su propia sangre, y al momento apretó con fuerza su puño...

-Tengo que domesticar a esa niñata antes de que mi paciencia se acabe.

Misao corría velozmente sin prestarle atención a las lágrimas que caían de sus ojos, jamás se había comportado de esa manera y nunca había dicho ese tipo de palabra con ese tono de voz, se detuvo para aspirar el aire que le estaba faltando y se tapó el rostro para seguir llorando en medio de la fría noche de Kyoto. No sabía como iba a rescatar a Aoshi, seguro que su territorio estaba muy protegido y pedirle ayuda a Kenshin seria algo tarde. Hasta que la carta llegará a Tokio, podían pasar muchas cosas e incluso podrían matar a Aoshi.

Tembló ante estos pensamientos y sus amigos del Aoiya no eran rivales para esos ninjas tan poderosos, entonces...estaba sola.

-Aoshi...-murmuro...-estoy sola.

Escuchó unos pasos, su cuerpo tembló y viendo una sombra que soltaba humo...

-¿Seguro comadrejilla?...-preguntó la voz con humor.

Giró su rostro con asombro para ver los ojos ámbar de un depredador muy peligroso...

**Continuará.**

**Holas!! Actualización...**

**¡Que interesante ha sido el capítulo!. ¿Quién es esa persona que ayudará a Misao?,¿se presentará a la boda la comadreja?¿y qué le pasará a Aoshi?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por que os siga gustando el fic como el principio. Nos vemos y hasta la próxima vez. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo 11 - Entre rejas**

Misao estaba sorprendida con la presencia de la persona que tenía a su lado, tragó saliva y yendo hacía atrás, se tropezó consigo misma hasta caer al suelo. Pero aún así la presencia no se inmutó por la caida de la joven, al contrario estaba más impasible que de costumbre.

-¡Que torpe es la Okashira de los Onis!..-exclamó con un eje de humor..-¿sorprendida?..-emitió una sonrisa.

-Sa...-se mordio los labios..-Saito, ¿qué haces aquí?.

-Lo mismo debo decirte a ti comadreja...-observó por ambos lados sin ver a nadie...-¿y el cubito, dónde lo has dejado?.

Misao agachó su rostro hacía abajo mientras el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas se iban haciendo más patente, desvió su mirada hacía su lado para soltar un suspiro.

-¿Lo has perdido?..-preguntó al soltar una bocanada de aire...-¡que desastre!.

Los ojos de la jovencita se iban llenando de más lágrimas ante las burlas del Lobo, aspiró con fuerza para cerrar sus ojos y ver el rostro de su amado. Él se había dejado atrapar para protegerla, para evitar que le hicieran daño, pero no se había dado cuenta que rechazarla para su seguridad le había destrozado interiormente al ver como le dañaban. Aún podía escuchar las sordas burlas de ese hombre, así que levantándose del suelo, clavó sus ojos humedecidos de lágrimas sobre los suyos de color ámbar.

-¿Lloras, por qué?...-preguntó con más humor.

-¡Estoy cansada de las burlas tuyas y reirte de Aoshi!..-exclamó con furia al apretar sus puños...-¡no se lo consiento a nadie, él es leal y muy bueno, así que no puedo permitir que tus burlas dañen su imagen!

Se mordió los labios mientras Saito la observaba fijamente mientras aspiraba el humo de su tabaco, veía la furia de la chica, veía sus ganas de matarlo y también veía su fuerza, el valor que se lleva en el interior.

-Nadie ha dicho lo contrario...-recordó el Lobo...-y Shinomori es alguien frío...-avanzó un paso a ella y aspiró el aroma que desprendía...-hueles a él.

-¿Cómo?..-soltó sorprendida..

Saito ladeó su rostro y sonrió con picardía.

-Sabes por que lo digo comadreja.

-¡¿Y qué?!..-saltó...-¡me da igual lo que tu mente retorcida puede estar pensando!...-miro el cielo y veía como estaba empezando a amanecer..

Su corazón comenzó a bombear con fuerza, debía irse rápido y rescatar a Aoshi, aunque no sabía donde podía estar escondido su amado. Estaba la posibilidad de presentarse en su boda y combatir contra Ninjai y vencerlo. Así podría decirle donde estaba el ninja.

Los nervios que estaba sintiendo se estaban dejando ver.

-No podrás vencerlos tú sola Comadreja...-habló Saito para la sorpresa de la chica.

-¿Y qué, debo hacerlo por Aoshi?.

Saito la agarró del brazo y apretándolo con fuerza, la atrajó hacía él para clavar su mirada en la de ella..

-Morirás y el cubito se sentirá culpable..

-¿Entonces tengo que dejarlo ahí?..-preguntó con sarcasmo...-¡no puedo, debo rescatarlo aunque sea sola!.

El lobo escupió su cigarro al suelo y pisándolo, crujió su cuello.

-Te repito que no estás sola...-habló pausadamente..

-¿Quieres decir que...?...-tragó saliva con sorpresa...-¿tú a mi, me...?.

Saito se dio la vuelta y comenzó a andar en la dirección contraria, dejando nuevamente sorprendida a Misao. El hombre se detuvo y mirándole de reojo...

-¿Piensas venir o quedarte aquí plantada como un bonsai?...-le preguntó duramente...-la vida de Shinomori está en peligro y tu piensas en las musarañas...

La jovencita asintió y salió corriendo para llegar a su altura. Le miró de reojo con asombro y curiosidad, no entendía que hacía el Lobo ayudándola en esta misión cuando a él nunca le había importado nada la vida de todos ellos. Siempre estaba por encima sus propios intereses y los demás no tenían significa alguno para su existencia.

-No quiero que pienses que lo hago por Shinomori, pero la banda de Ninjai lleva tiempo ejerciendo su propio lema y matando indiscriminadamente a todo aquel que se cruza en su camino...-emitió una sonrisa...-así que quién mata en mi terreno sin mi permiso, debe morir bajo mis manos..-le miro de reojo...-no lo hago por tu amorcito.

Misao cruzó sus brazos al asentir a las palabras del Lobo, como había esperado no lo hacía por ellos. Sino por sus propios intereses personales.

-¿Tendremos tiempo?..-preguntó la ninja...-si no estoy en mi boda, mataran a Aoshi..

-Tranquila...-murmuro el Lobo...-no está tan lejos, aunque si está bastante vigilado...

Mientras ellos iban hacía el hogar de Ninjai, Aoshi abrió los ojos y se incorporó del suelo para como el dolor del brazo seguía patente, apretó con fuerza sus puños y miró todo lo de su alrededor. Comenzó a caminar por la celda para ver como olía a humedad, arrugó su nariz y viendo como había una ventana en su celda, se fue hacía allí y observó el exterior, para verlo decorado con flores y adornos..

Entrecerró su mirada al saber por que estaban decorando el lugar de esa forma.

-¿Es precioso verdad?..-le preguntó una voz desde el final del pasillo...

-Ninjai...-susurro con rabia.

El ninja comenzó a caminar hacía Aoshi con los pasos decididos, mientras él gruñía y mantenía la vista fija en la figura que se dirigía hacía donde se encontraba. Ladeó su rostro hacía otro lado para ver como había dos hombres más custodiando a Ninjai.

-¿Tienes miedo a perderte Ninjai?..-le preguntó con burla...-¡parecen tus niñeras!

-Di lo que quieras Shinomori...-observó a sus hombres...-¡fuera de aquí!..-exclamó con orden y al verse en completa soledad...-¿cómo te sientes?.

-Bien pero estaría mejor si te pudiera matar..-soltó al momento de sentarse en el suelo sin dejar de mirar a su adversario...-¿no tienes nada mejor qué hacer?.

-Si, tengo una boda...-notó como Aoshi endurecía su rostro...-pero tu protegida está empeñada en matarte y creo que no asistirá hasta que no te salve...-explicó...-así que presiento que vendrá hacía aquí, lucharé con ella y aunque no la mataré, si me casaré con ella y luego hará lo que yo quiera...

-¡Ja!..-soltó Aoshi al cruzarse de brazos...-veo que no la conoces.

Nuevamente la tensión se dejaba notar entre los dos hombres. Se observaban fijamente con deseos de eliminar al otro, Aoshi deseaba salir de aquí con la esperanza de matarlo y estar al lado de Misao, pero estaba seguro que antes de hacer esa acción, debería enfrentarse a muchas trabas en su camino.

-¿No quieres ver tu último amanecer?..-le propuso...-recuerda que será el último y que morirás bajo mis manos..

-¿Y tú también lo estás admirando por última vez?...-le soltó Aoshi.

Ninjai cerró los ojos al emitir una sonrisa y chasqueando la lengua.

-Está noche tendré a Misao debajo mía y gimiendo de placer...-explicó ante la rabia del ninja...-es tan dulce y huele muy bien, aunque ya ha sido utilizada por otra persona...-clavó su mirada con rabia...-pero eso puedo evitarlo y por ese ultraje contra mí la castigaré duramente...-acercó más su rostro a la celda...-¿Quieres saber que le voy a hacer a tu protegida cuando tú estés bajo tierra?, creo que la castigaré con una paliza y usaré su cuerpo cuando a mi se me antoje, la trataré con despreció y...

Se tuvo que alejar de la celda por que Aoshi fue directo hacía él con unas claras intenciones. Respiraba agitadamente y solo deseaba ver cumplido su deseo. Hacerlo desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra. Ninjai dio dos pasos hacía atrás y sonrió con maldad...

-Nos veremos más tarde...-retrocedió más pasos...-tal vez te permito despedirte de ella, solo si mi bondad renace...-y desapareció soltando grandes carcajadas.

Aoshi apoyó su cabeza en los barrotes de la celda y suspiró con resignación, no sabía como iba a salir de ahí y su brazo herido solo le traía problemas.

-Misao espero que estés bien...-susurro.

El bosque que había antes de llegar a la guardia de Ninjai tenían que sortearlo, pero en más de una ocasión Saito detuvo el caminar de la chica para inclinarse en el suelo y enseñarle una trampa, a lo que Misao respondía con asombro.

-¿Y tú eres la Okashira?..-preguntó entrecerradamente...-¡no sabes moverte por un bosque!

-¡Eh!..-se llevó las manos a la cintura con morros...-¡si se moverme, solo que me ha pillado desprevenida!.

Saito esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa...

-¡Cuéntale el chiste a otro!..

-Eres un malnacido...-le dijo con rabia...

El Lobo se acercó a ella y entrecerrando su mirada...

-Pues este malnacido es el que te está ayudando...

-¿Me ayudas?..-esbozó una sonrisa.

-Te permito que me sigas...-volvió a caminar y así evitó que Misao viera su rostro levemente sonrojado por esa palabra.

La jovencita sonrió por esta pequeña victoria que tenía sobre el Lobo, se llevó las manos a su pecho y suspiró de alivio.

-¡Comadreja deja de estar en las nubes y ven!..-exclamó con rabia.

Mientras esto pasaba en el bosque, Okina bajo corriendo las escaleras del Aoiya para plantarse enfrente de los Onis y respirando entrecortadamente...

-¿Dónde está Misao?...-preguntó con temor.

-¿No está ahí?..-preguntó Shiro al ver la negación del anciano...-¿entonces dónde puede estar?.

Se miraron directamente a los ojos para saber la respuesta a esa pregunta. El terror se adueño en el rostro de Okina, no podía imaginarse que su niña se hubiera escapado y si era así, darían con ella y podrían matarla, además Aoshi no estaba tampoco...

-Está con Saito...-habló una voz que había entrado en la taberna, todos los Onis se giraron hacía allí para verlo con sorpresa...-van a rescatar a Shinomori...

-¿De qué hablas Cho?..-preguntó Okina...-¿qué está pasando?.

-Pues lo que te he dicho, la comadreja está con Saito para rescatar a Shinomori...

Todos se observaron curiosos ante esa revelación, mientras que Cho estaba en medio de la puerta esperando la ocasión perfecta para irse del Aoiya y dirigirse hacía donde estaba su jefe.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! llevo una racha increíble jejeje.**

**Aoshi ha despertado y se ha encontrado en la cárcel con su peor enemigo...¿Quién de ellos saldrán con vida?¿llegaran Saito y Misao al escondite?¿y Cho?...**

**Muchas gracias a : Okashira Janet, K.kidda, Misao91, Lorena, Gabyhyatt y Aome por vuestros reviews. Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. chao y saludos.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo 12 -El caballo de Troya**

Alzaron unas matas para ver como había una entrada custodiada por varios guardias, el Lobo observó de reojo como en las copas de los árboles más próximos habían ninjas escodían, volvió a dejar las ramas de las matas en su lugar y les dio las espalda mientras clavaba su mirada en Misao, la joven estaba espectante por alguna solución a ese asunto, pero su compañero de rescate no decía nada.

Tragó saliva y gateando más cerca de él..

-¿Y bien?...-preguntó curiosa...-¿cómo vamos a entrar?.

Saito le miró fijamente y bufó con algo de desgana, ahora mismo estaba pensando en una solución pero no podía hacer nada hasta que...alzó su rostro al cielo y soltó un crujido, se apoyó más en las matas y cerró los ojos ante la confusión de la ninja.

-Saito...-habló...-¿Qué haces, debemos entrar?.

-Aún no comadrejilla...-le miró de reojo...-antes necesitamos un anzuelo.

Alzó las cejas sin comprender nada ante ese "anzuelo" y depositando la vista en el enorme portal, sintió deseos de salir corriendo y rescatar a Aoshi, quería tenerlo nuevamente con ella y poder besarlo con pasión y entrega, notó como una mano fuerte y dura se colocaba con rudeza en su brazo y girando su rostro, vio como los ojos ámbar del Lobo la mirada fijamente...

-Ni hablar caballo desbocado..-dijo con una sonrisa...-te quedas aquí y esperas...-le ordenó...-no quiero estar cuidando de tí innecesariamente y más si es por una imprudencia tuya...-apretó con más fuerza para ver como Misao se apretaba los dientes...-eres una ninja o mejor dicho la Okashira de los Onis, así que te comportas, yo diré cuando sea el momento...

-¡¡SI?!..-se apartó con rudeza y se masajeó la zona que tenía morada...-¡no pienso quedarme aqui quieta sabiendo que Aoshi está en peligro!..-vio como Saito colocaba detrás sus manos en su cabeza y se echaba hacía atrás mientras parecía impasible...-¿no me oyes?Aoshi necesita nuestra ayuda y quedarnos aqui viendo pasar las musarañas no es lo mejor...

Misao se levantó de golpe y apretó con fuerza sus puños al ver la indiferencia del Lobo, se mordió los labios con fuerza para notar como sus dientes se clavaban en su propia piel, sentía impotencia ante la expresión de este hombre, como lo odiaba a veces y aún así, siempre estaba ahí para provocar las peleas de todos. Saito abrió un ojo y con un brillo maligno le sonrió con malicia...

-Tan impulsiva como siempre...-se llevó un dedo a su cabeza...-a diferencia de todos vosotros, yo pienso aunque...-se llevó una mano en su mentón...-Aoshi es muy listo al igual que Hiko y en algunas ocasiones incluso Himura cuando no está atontado todo el tiempo, pero a parte de eso tengo una magnífica idea..

-¿Enserio?...-se cruzó de brazos...

-¿Has escuchado hablar del caballo de Troya?...-sonrió con más maldad...-pues ahí tienes mi gran idea.

Misao entrecerró su mirada al escuchar eso, había oido algo sobre ese relato de hace unos siglos antes pero no conocía toda la historia. Desgraciadamente su cabeza estaba en otro sitio cuando le estaban explicando eso. Volvió a clavar su mirada en el portal de la guarida y con pesadez se sentó en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y espero a que Saito comenzará con su plan.

Mientras tanto Aoshi contemplaba la cerradura de su cárcel, si estuviera en mejores condiciones no tendría problemas para abrir la puerta, pero notaba como su brazo estaba frío y algo morado, debía curarse esa herida antes de que se infectara y no habría manera de recuperar su brazo. Una luz se encendió en su mente y colocando su mano en la cerradura comenzó a tocarla a ciegas, tenía que saber como estaba compuesta y así poder actuar de la manera más conveniente.

A unos cuantos metros de Aoshi y exactamente en la parte de arriba, Sempay estaba en su despacho viendo como su hijo era un manojo de nervios y se movía de un lado hacía otro, veía la rabia reflejada de su descendiente en su mirada y como había algo que le estaba carcomiendo profundamente.

-Habla Ninjai..-ordenó Sempay...-debemos ir a tu boda, recuérdalo...

Ninjai se detuvo y mirando de reojo a su padre, curvó sus labios...

-Lo dudo...-vio la perplejidad de su progenitor...-ella estará aquí para rescatar a Shinomori, me lo dijo claramente...-se acercó hasta la mesa y estrelló sus manos en ella...-quiere matarme padre..¿puedes imaginarte eso? esa "zorra" quiere eliminarme y tendría que ser al revés, por que ella se ha burlado de mi y me ha dejado marcado con su propia vergüenza..

-¿De qué hablas?..-alzó una ceja...-todas las ninjas deben estar sometidas al más poderoso y Makimachi debería estar honrada por ser tu prometida...-juntó sus manos...-¿por que te ha avergonzado?.

Su hijo emitió una sonrisa cruel...

-Está sucia...-soltó ante la sorpresa de su padre...-ha sido ensuciada por Shinomori, su cuerpo no es puro y está manchado por la vergüenza y el deshonor...-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-debería matarla por dejarme en ridículo y verla sufrir y así mi alma descansaría ante ese destino...-escuchó el gruñido de su padre...-¿pero sabes qué? la desposaré y la utilizaré como un objeto, para mi no tiene el mismo valor como antes y además...-se sentó en la mesa...-y lo más trágico es que Shinomori no podrá rescatarla, por que le mataré y tendrá que saber que su "niña" será mi juguete personal hasta que vea que tiene utilidad, en cuanto deje de ser útil me desharé de ella de alguna forma deshonesta, ¡imagínate padre! jamás podrá descansar en paz Shinomori al saber que su niña sufrirá toda su vida, al fin y al cabo...su vida depende de mi y hago lo que quiera con ella..

Sempay asintió a las palabras de su hijo, se levantó de la silla y apoyó su mano en el hombro de él...

-¿Y bien, cuándo vas a matar a ese estorbo?...

-Antes tiene que venir la chica...-se dirigió hacía la ventana y la observó fijamente...-seguro que estará aquí muy pronto..

-¿Vendrá sola?...-insistió su padre.

Ninjai se giró y le observó con enfado, no entendía esa estúpida pregunta echa por su padre...¿quién le ayudaría?, nadie tenía su nivel y todos estaban en baja posición, él era el mejor ninja de todos los tiempos y siempre sería así, da igual que se presentará ante él algún guerrero distinto, él era muy diestro con varias artes de combate y nadie podía hacerle sombra...

-Si, ¿Quién en su sano juicio vendría con ella?...-se cruzó de brazos...-él único que puede hacerme sombra está debajo de nuestros pies...

Se escuchó un "click" en toda la sala y el ninja respiró con fuerza pero sin emitir más ruido, había conseguido abrir la cerradura de la puerta de su cárcel con algo de esfuerzo. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar por el pasillo, observado todos sus movimientos, los ruidos demasiado escesivos y demás sombras, no podía darse el lujo de ser descubierto, debía salir de aquí y encontrar alguna sala para curarse y después de eso...

Entrecerró su mirada con rabia...

-Matar a Ninjai...-gruñó fieramente.

Un tic abordó a la pierna de Misao, la espera se estaba haciendo eterna y veía como el tiempo seguía avanzando y ellos permanecían en el mismo lugar, sin haber hablado más. Estaba por recriminar algo, cuando la mano fría y dura del Lobo se dirigió hacía sus labios y colocándose un dedo en sus labios...

-Schhhhhhhhhh..-sus ojos ámbas estaban brillando.

Misao asintió al escuchar el murmullo de alguien a su alrededor y se maldijo interiormente, si hubieran estado pendiente y se hubieran movido, seguro que ya estarían con Aoshi pero...¡no! seguían escondidos como unas ratas. Saito alzó su vista y alejando su mano de los labios de Misao, se levantó y desenfundado su espada, la dirigió con fuerza hacía los matorrales, donde se escuchó un...

-¡Ay!.

Saito extrajó su espada de los matorrales para ver un poco de sangre en ella, levantó sus ramas y vio a Cho sobándose el brazo...

-Jefe..-gruñó Cho...-tenga más cuidado..

-Hasta un sordo te hubiera escuchado...-limpió el filo...-¿seguro que ellos te han escuchado?

-No sea exagerado...-murmullo con los brazos cruzados, dirigió su mirada hacía la comadreja...-Misao tu por aquí, que sepas que están preocupados por tí y que nadie de la banda de Ninjai ha aparecido en el Aoiya...

-Entonces él me está esperando...-les habló...-le dije que vendría para matarlo...

-Esperan nuestra llegada...-susurro el Lobo...-en ese caso no lleguemos tarde a nuestra cita.

-Nos matarán...-habló Cho...-además no me gusta tu idea...-se puso de morros...-seguro que me toca hacer el trabajo más sucio...

El Lobo se giro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa maliciosa y Misao meneó la cabeza con resignación ante ese echo. Menos mal que iba a ser Cho, ya dudaba ella que le dejará entrar junto a él. El subordinado de Saito comenzó a andar mientras farfullaba palabras crueles contra todo el mundo, alzó las ramas que su jefe le había ordenado para ver como estaba fuertemente vigilada la entrada, observó de reojo al Lobo con algo de pena, pero este seguía impasible, dirigió su mirada hacía la jovencita...

-Suerte comadreja...-susurro ante el asombro de ella...-me temo que alguien de aqui no va a salir con vida...

-¿Por qué dices eso?..-le preguntó con temor...

-No sé...-encogió los hombros...-es una corazonada, pero en temas del corazón siempre ocurre algo trágico a alguno de los enamorados o puede que a alguien cercano aunque...-le guiñó un ojo...-será mejor que muera el malo, así seria un final feliz.

Misao asintió a las palabras de la escoba y un tic abordó a Saito al escuchar la conversación tan romántica de sus acompañantes. Cho desapareció entre la maleza para irse directo hacía la entrada y ser el conejillo de indias, o mejor dicho...ser el caballo de Troya.

-Desde el interior él nos ayudará a entrar, así que no desesperes comadreja que ya mismo verás a tu cubo de hielo...

Esas palabras provocaron una sonrojacez en su tez. La jovencita seguía con la mirada en la entrada para ver como Cho estaba siendo acorralado, como lo tiraban al suelo y lo golpeaba con fuerza en el estómago, cerró los ojos al ver eso, pero al momento desvió su mirada para ver si Saito seguía impasible y se quedo pálida al ver como una diminuta sonrisa adornaba su rostro...

-No es que me guste ver como golpean a Cho...-rugió...-pero es parte del plan y ahora han caido, así que tranquila ese ex-juppon es más difícil de eliminar de lo que parece...

Y siguió contemplando la escena en donde arrastraban a Cho y este dirigía una mirada hacía ellos y asentía con la cabeza. Con velocidad Saito saltó hacía el interior de los matorrales y ahora podía atacar con más facilidad que antes, ya no había tanto hombres custodiando la entrada, le hizo una señal a Misao y ella avanzó junto a él. Se inclinó hacía ella...

-Deberás matar comadreja, si no ellos te matan, asi que la vida de tu amorcito helado depende de ti...

-Lo sé...-agachó su mirada ante la curiosidad de Saito...-pero no sé si voy a saber.

-Aprende del mejor...-soltó para salir corriendo hacía un guardia y clavarle la espada en la espalda para ver como sobresalía hacía el otro lado, apoyó su pie el cuerpo inerte de su adversario y le pegó una patada, luego se giró sobre sí mismo y sonrió..-¿Es fácil verdad?...-vio el temblor de ella y bufó con desesperación...-en ese caso tú los hieres y yo los mato.

Y siguió a su "maestro". Mientras tanto en el interior tiraron al suelo a Cho y este se revolvió en el interior del recinto, miró por ambos lados y notó como alguien se acercaba a él. Levantó su mirada para ver la figura imponente de Ninjai.

-¿Y tú?..-le señaló...-¿quién eres y qué haces en mis dominios?.

-Solo estaba de paseo...-sonrió.

-¿Enserio?..-emitió una sonrisa...-¿y las espadas, son tu compañía?.

-Ellas son las únicas cosas que me interesan...-le respondió al ponerse de pie...-nada más.

-¿Vienes solo o acompañado?..

-¡Averigúalo!..-exclamó al momento de zafarse del agarre que había en sus manos y soltar una pequeña bola de humo, con lo que salió sin ser alcanzado por nadie.

El humo abarrotaba la sala y Ninjai tosía con fuerza, se llevó las manos a sus ojos y comenzó a restregarlos, le escocían bastante. Mientras tanto Cho corría hacía la ventana y se tiraba por ella, para caer en el jardín que rodeaba a la casa.

** Continuará**

** Holas! por fin su actualización y ya estamos llegando al final, le faltan unos cuantos capítulos en donde veremos un final emocionante.¡Eso espero!**

** Aoshi ha escapado de la cárcel y Cho ha entrado con el plan del "caballo de Troya" aunque según la idea de Saito y los otros dos estás cerca de la entrada...¿llegaran a verse los enamorados?..¿qué final les espera a todos?.**

** Muchas gracias a Okashira Janet, Lorena, K.Kidda, Barbara Maki, Misao91 y Gabyhyatt por sus reviews.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo 13 - Comienza la batalla.**

Cuando el humo había cesado en el interior de la casa, Ninjai se acercó a la ventana por donde había escapado Cho y abriéndola para ventilar la sala, asomó su rostro para ver algo sobre ese intruso, bajó su mirada y se concentró en las pisadas que había ahí. Sonrió con satisfacción y alzando una mano...

-Buscar a ese desgraciado..-ordenó...-lo querio ver muerto.

Varios hombres asintieron a las ordenes del joven y salieron por la misma ventana donde había estado Ninjai hacía unos momentos. Justo en ese momento, otro de sus subordinados se acercó hasta él y hablando con cierto temor..

-Shinomori ha escapado...-soltó al tragar saliva.

Ninjai se giró con rabia hacía su hombre, avanzó hasta él y golpeándole en el estómago cayó al suelo, alzó su pierna y le golpeó rudamente en la cabeza, mientras su rostro se iba volviendo rojo de la ira.

-¡Maldito no sabéis hacer nada!..-exclamó con más furia...-¡¡por tu incompetencia tú vida será más que suficiente para salvar el poco orgullo que te queda!!.

Y siguió golpeándolo ante la mirada un tanto asustadiza de unos cuantos ninjas que estaban presente en la sala. Ninjai volvió a alzar su pierna para darle el golpe definitivo, cuando una voz más ronca que la suya lo detuvo...

-¡¡Ninjai!!..-gritó su padre...-¡¡no pierdas energías innecesariamente!!..-observó al maltrecho hombre...-lo ejecutaremos más tarde, pero ahora no debes gastar fuerzas, recuerda que Shinomori está suelto y es peligroso.

Ninjai golpeó el estómago del ninja y avanzó hasta su padre, se masajeó las manos y asintió a las palabras de su progenitor, y de este modo, salieron de la sala dejando mal herido al hombre. Mientras tanto Cho corría por el jardín de ese lugar y sus manos aún continuaban atadas. Se detuvo para normalizar su respiración y agunizó su oido, detrás suya venían varios ninjas, emitió una sonrisa y continuo su recorrido hasta la entrada de la guarida.

En las afueras Saito golpeaba el suelo con su pie, mientras estaba de brazos cruzados y observaba la puerta, estaba furioso por la tardanza de su espía y respiró ondamente para tranquilizarse, aunque en una situación así no era fácil. Él siempre tenía todo programado pero esta vez se estaba retrasando y si..."¿lo habían matado?" curvó sus labios con amargura, seria una verdadera lástima ya que era un subordinado muy eficiente, pero podría hacerse con otro igual de lerdo que él.

-¿Y Cho?..-preguntó Misao..-tarda mucho..

-¡Je!..-soltó con humor.

La jovencita le miro con curiosidad y curvando sus labios con desgana...

-¿No te importa la vida de Cho?...-tragó saliva al ver la mirada fría del "Lobo" clavada en la suya...-vale, seamos sinceros a nadie nos importa Cho pero..¿tiene sus cosas buenas no?...-el rostro del hombre cambió a uno burlesco y la rabia comenzaba a emanar del interior suya...-¡¡Saito háblame y no hagas eso, me pone enferma!!.

-¿Enserio?..-alzó una ceja...-en ese caso seguiremos igual..

Y se giró para darle la espalda y volver a estar rodeado de silencio, mientras la incredulidad azotaba a Misao. Definitivamente no entendía a ese hombre. Un ruido les llamó la atención y alzando su rostro vieron a Cho asomado y con una sonrisa, Saito gruñó y avanzó hacía la puerta.

-¡Date prisa imbécil!..-exclamó malhumorado.

-Tan amable como siempre...-murmuro entredientes Cho.

La puerta se abrió y ambos entraron al interior para encontrarse a Cho esperándolos y con las manos sujetas. Saito se acercó hasta él y alzando su espada, y ante este movimiento la escoba rubia cerró los ojos, le cortó las cuerdas.

Por fin si vio liberado y masajeándose las muñecas...

-Está bien custodiado...-comentó Cho..-hay muchos guardias, además hay unos cuantas que me persiguen...

-En ese caso les daremos muerte..-sentenció Saito y observando de reojo a la jovencita...-llevátela no puedo tenerla detrás mía como si fuera mi sombra, además me molestaría.

-¡No soy un estorbo!..-exclamó molesta...-puedo cuidarme de mí misma.

-¿Enserio?..-volvió a mirarla con humor Saito...-recuerda que has de matar, nada de dejarlos con vida si no, se reproducen como las bacterías...

-No voy a matar a nadie salvo a Ninjai..-soltó con orgullo...

Saito avanzó hasta ella y parándose enfrente suya se retaron con la mirada, la jovencita estaba un tanto asustada pero no podía echarse atrás. Mientras tanto Cho observaba la escena con mucha curiosidad, era increíble la fortaleza de la jovencita para oponerse a una orden de su cruel jefazo.

-Matarás..-susurro con una sonrisa.

-No..-le contestó con una sonrisa..

-¡Chicos!..-alzó la voz Cho para obtener su atención...-creo que estamos rodeados..

Saito y Misao se miraron alrededor para ver como habían sido rodeados en unos segundos y ante eso masculló con rabia el Lobo, jamás le había pasado algo así y todo había sido por culpa de la pequeñaja. Gruñó con rabia y se lanzó hacía esos visitantes poco oportunos.

En el interior de la casa, Aoshi abrió una puerta sin hacer ruido y encontró la sala de curas. Clavó su mirada al interior para verificar que no había nadie más en esa sala y volvió a mirar hacía atrás, entró a su interior. Con su mirada observaba el lugar en busca de vendas y demás utensilios para curar la herida de su brazo. Vio una armario repleto de antibióticos, lo abrió para ver como había tijeras, agujas, hilo...

-Perfecto..-soltó...-ahora solo debo curarme y salir a buscar a ese repelente muchacho.

Sintió como algo estallaba en su interior y llevándose la mano a su pecho, notó como su corazón estaba acelerado. Debía darse prisa antes de que Misao estuviera más en peligro.

Mientras tanto afuera, Saito limpiaba su espada con la ropa de un ninja muerto y soltaba humo de su cigarro, después de una batalla siempre venía bien un buen pitillo. Misao estaba apoyada en sus piernas mientras respiraba con más fuerza el aire que le faltaba. Y Cho estaba de brazos cruzados y con morros...

-Ella no va a venir conmigo, tengo que buscar mis espadas por que me he ido sin ellas...-soltó bruscamente..

-¿Tus novias no?..-le preguntó Saito con humor...-pues ahora también te encargas de la pequeñaja...-le señaló con rabia...-¡te dije que matarás, si no sabes hacer eso vete por donde has venido!.

-¡No me iré sin Aoshi!..-exclamó más molesta...-por eso estoy aqui.

-Ya lo sé...-meneó la cabeza con resignación...-por el amor del helado..

-¡Ostras!..-soltó Cho al golpear su mano con la otra y mirándola con picardia, sus mejillas estaban rojas...-¿es cierto qué has conseguido calentar a ese helado?..

Misao soltó un quejido de vergüenza y Saito golpeó la cabeza del espía por esa pregunta tan indecorosa por su parte.

-Será mejor que me vaya a buscar mis espadas...-comentó abatido...-nos veremos más tarde.

-Espero que no..-bufó Saito al comenzar a caminar y alejarse de ellos dos.

La jovencita se quedó parada en medio de todos esos cadáveres sin saber hacía que dirección tomar. Si se iba hacía la derecha estaría junto a Cho y a su pregunta indiscreta y además podían morir no se fiaba nada de ese ex-juppongatana, pero si se iba hacía la izquierda estaría con el hombre más odiado de todos, con sus ironías y se sentiría más segura. Suspiró con resignación y giró hacía la izquierda, no era tonta y prefería al Lobo antes que a Cho. Temía la pregunta de cierto hombre.

Saito sonrió al verla pero siguió ignorándola mientras iban acercándose hacía la casa.

Sempay recibió el aviso de uno de sus hombres de que estaban siendo atacados, curvó sus labios con amargura y observó de reojo como su hijo apretaba sus manos con rabia, definitivamente su prometida tenía agallas para presentarse ante ellos y retarles.

-Tranquilo hijo ya verás como la puedes vencer y convertirla en tu mujer...-le apoyo su padre...-solo es ella.

-Lo sé padre...-dijo fríamente...-pero es duro ver como esa perra que tengo por prometida quiere morir en mis manos antes que convertirse en mi esposa...-observó a su padre..-es como si quisiera reirse de mí y eso no lo aguanto.

El ninja tragó saliva y con un sudor pasando por su frente...

-No viene sola...-soltó ante la perplejidad de padre e hijo...-viene con dos hombres y uno de ellos tiene muy mala fama.

-¿Ha conseguido ayuda?..-preguntó sorprendido Ninjai...-¿quiénes son?.

-El hombre que hemos retenido antes y...-su cuerpo comenzó a temblar...

-¡No te calles ahora!..-exclamó molesto Sempay por la incertidumbre...

-Viene con Hajime Saito o mejor dicho Fugita Goro..

Ninjai alzó una ceja curioso ante ese nombre, jamás había oido hablar de ese tipejo hasta ayer por la noche cuando su prometida le nombró, pero tuvo que dirigir su mirada hacía su padre para ver como su rostro estaba contraido por la furia, avanzó hasta él pero Sempay se adelantó...

-Quiero muchos hombres custodiándolo todo, no debemos permitir que ese sádico venga hasta nosotros...

El ninja asintió y se alejó de ellos, mientras que la mirada de Ninjai marcaba curiosidad, deseaba saber quién era ese hombre tan peligroso para que su padre hubiera actuado de esa forma. Se le veía un tanto marcado por el miedo..

-Estamos en problemas si tu prometida tiene esa estrecha relación con él...-se fue hacía la ventana...-te aseguro que deberemos luchar con otra mentalidad por que ese tipo es muy peligroso, no se puede comparar con ninguno de tus otros adversarios..

-¿Tan peligroso eso?..-cuestionó Ninjai...-tal vez estás exagerando padre, recuerda que soy el mejor guerrero de todos los tiempos...

Sempay sonrió ante el egocentrismo de su hijo y negando con la cabeza...

-Antes de ser el mejor tienes que deshacerte de las viejas glorias hijo...-se mordió los labios.

Ninjai contrajo su rostro al escuchar eso, él siempre se había criado para ser el mejor pero ahora su padre le decía que había guerrero allá fuera más avanzados que él. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y se hizo una promesa a sí mismo, cuando venciera a Shinomori se encargaría de matar a todas esas viejas leyendas para hacerse con el más codiciado título.

Cho entró por una de las ventanas y aterrizó en el suelo, se levantó y apoyó su espalda contra la pared para quedarse en el anonimato. Comenzó a avanzar con su espalda pegada a la pared y con su mano intentaba abrir todos los pomos de puerta que se encontraban en su camino, sujetó un pomo y moviéndolo por ambos lados, sonrió al escuchar el ruido de que estaba abierta. Observó a su alrededor y entró al interior de esa sala para cerrar la puerta detras suya, apoyó su cabeza en ella y supiró.

Pero su corazón bombeó con fuerza al notar algo frío clavado en su mejilla y notando como se le clavaba sin remedio...

-¿Qué haces aquí maldita escoba rubia?..-preguntó fríamente la voz que le estaba amenzando con ese objeto...

-Shinomori...-murmuro Cho...-justo a la persona que no me apetecía ver...

**Continuará.**

** Holas! por fin vuelvo con el fic...**

** Aoshi y Cho se han encontrado...¿será más amable el encuentro? y Sempay teme a Hajime Saito...¿se verán ellos?...**

** Muchas gracias por los reviews a misao91, K.kidda y Lorena por seguir pendientes del fic. **

** Nos vemos en los siguientes capítulos. Saludos.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14- El encuentro más deseado**

Aoshi Shinomori entrecerró su mirada al escuchar las palabras de ese malnacido, apretó con más fuerza esa arma blanca y acercando sus labios al oido de la escoba rubia.

-Podría matarte ahora mismo...-sentenció con frialdad...-y a nadie le importaría tu misera muerte.

Cho tragó saliva y observándole de reojo, esbozó una diminuta sonrisa..

-Entonces no te diría donde está tu comadreja..

Esas palabras chocaron contra el ninja y golpeándole contra la pared, consiguió que se abriera una brecha en el rostro de la escoba rubia, apretó con fuerza su cuello y con la rabia emanar de su interior, le volvió a encarar...

-¡Retira ese adjetivo hacía ella o te mataré y no tendré piedad!..-se expresó furioso...-¿dónde está?.

-Aquí..-soltó...-con Saito.

Dio dos pasos hacía atrás y soltando al espía del Lobo, sus ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa. Cho se alejó más de ese ninja y masajeándose a sí mismo, pasó su mano por su frente para notar como algo húmedo resbalaba por ahí. Acercó su mano manchada de sangre hacía su campo de visión para ver claramente que el ninja había ejercido más fuerza de la debida. Le miró fijamente para verlo pérdido en sus propios pensamientos.

-¡Has sido muy brusco!..-se quejó...-he venido a buscar mis espadas y recibo un cordial saludo por tu parte..-se cruzó de brazos al obtener la mirada del hombre sobre la suya...-estamos aquí para salvarte...-vio como Aoshi levantaba una ceja con negación...-buenooooo, sabes que él no te diría eso y te contaría alguna mentirijilla, pero la misión es tu rescate y matar a Ninjai por sus contrabandos, aunque sabes perfectamente que ella hubiera venido sola y podría haber muerto, pero tranquilo por que está con él y jamás le pasaría nada, salvo que le entrará un ataque de estrés por su culpa y es lo más probable..-finalizó con una sonrisa.

Aoshi escuchó cada palabra de hombre y aunque no le hacía mucha gracia que ella estuviera por este sitio, sintió paz al saber que estaba con ese policía maniaco sin remordimientos algunos. Se acercó hacía Cho y cogiéndole del cuello con menos brusquedad que antes, lo acercó a su rostro...

-¡Dime donde se encuentra!...

-En alguna parte de la casa, aunque no lo sé..-se excusó..-nos hemos separados por caminos distintos..

El ninja le soltó del agarre y limpiándose las manos carraspeó con fuerza y abrió el pomo de la puerta con decisión, pero manteniendo su presencia como si fuera un misterio. Cho siguió sus movimientos con curiosidad y encogiendo los hombros decidió seguirlo, mejor acompañado aunque fuera mal, que solo y perderse la emoción del momento. Cuando iba a salir del cuarto, Cho alzó un dedo y con una sonrisa juguetona...

-¿Tú y Misao habéis...?..-no pudo acabar su frase al ver como los ojos azules y fríos del ninja se le clavaban en su piel y notaba como le estaba haciendo agujeros, como su piel se iba despedazando a cada segundo...

Dio por finalizada su curiosidad y siguió, aunque no muy cerca, al ninja.

Ninjai estaba dando vueltas alrededor de la silla donde su padre estaba golpeando su mesa con nerviosismo. Nunca había imaginado que ese tal Saito fuera tan peligroso y no entendía como lo consideraba una amenaza. Ese hombre era más mayor que él y por lo tanto sus fuerzas habían disminuido con el paso del tiempo, así que él era más fuerte y más ágil que ese Hajime Saito. No podía ser al revés y más cuando era un policia, todo el mundo sabía que los agentes de la ley eran de lo peor que había y que se les podía derrotar con facilidad o sobornar. Así que este no podía ser diferente en ninguno de esos términos.

-¡Imposible!..-exclamó con rabia.

-No te dejes engañar por su apariencia...-recordó Sempay...-la edad te hace desmejorar, pero parece que para él ha sido todo lo contrario, es más poderoso y cruel que antes...

-¿Entonces se le puede sobornar?...-le miró curioso.

Sempay esbozó una sonrisa y deseo en lo más profundo de su corazón que hubiera esa posibilidad, pero realmente lo dudaba.

Mientras tanto Saito entró por la casa por otras de las ventanas del edicio y Misao se sujetó con fuerza en el poyete de la ventana, pero sus brazos delgados no podían levantarla con más facilidad. Escalar el árbol que había más cerca de la ventana que haría de entrada había sido muy fácil, pero saltar y encomendarse al Dios para que fuera un salto con un final feliz, era más difícil y más si no había descansado por la noche. El Lobo miró de reojo como los brazos de la comadreja era lo único visible de su cuerpo y bufando con desgana, apoyó su pierna en el poyete y asomando su rostro por la ventana, la vio allí engachanda como una garrapata.

Esta acción consiguió animarle y esbozando una sonrisa irónica...

-¿Necesitas ayuda pequeña Okashira?...-le preguntó con humor consiguiendo que ella levantará su vista con maldad hacía la suya...-será mejor que subas antes de que sea al día siguiente...-se estiró con fuerza..-verás tengo muchas cosas que hacer que perder el tiempo y ver como estás colgada con complejo de mono.

-¡Calla!..-rugió.

-¡Estás fofa!..-exclamó con más burla...-tienes igual de enclente los brazos que ese maldito Battosai..

Curvó sus labios con más rabia al escuchar la crítica hacía sus brazos, ella no estaba tan flacucha como todos le decían, simplemente debía estar en forma para moverse con más agiliada y además estaba agotada, no había podido dormir y mucho menos reponer fuerzas después de la experiencia tan maravillosa que había vivido y luego su posterior carrera por los bosques con la compañia de ese hombre tan desagradable para todos.

-Déjame tranquila...

-Nadie te sujeta...-gruñó..-así que sube de una maldita vez...

Nuevamente enterró su rostro en la pared y aspiró con fuerza para coger las energías necesarias para hacer ese último esfuerzo y dejar de estar colgada como una mona. Iba a estirarse, cuando algo pasó por sus manos. Notó como la agarraban con dulzura y sus mejillas se sonrojaron al pensar que nuevamente tendría que lidiar con la mirada de reproche del Lobo.

-Me lo estará recordando eternamente...-murmuro rabiosa

Su cuerpo comenzó a elevarse hacía arriba y ella seguía inerte, era mejor no hacer ningún movimiento para que no se le cruzarán los cables a ese hombre y le hiciera la gracia de soltarle en pleno "vuelo" para que se estrellará contra el suelo. Aunque debía de borrar ese pensamiento, dudaba mucho que le hiciera ese daño más bien se lo haría emocionalmente.

Cuando llegó a la parte de arriba, cerró sus ojos para evitar mirarle y así conseguiría que su humor mejorarse o al menos eso esperaba. Notó como una mano rozaba su mejilla y eso la deslocó,..¿Saito cariñoso?. Abrió los ojos de golpe para pedir explicaciones cuando vio ante ella esa mirada que tanto deseaba y amaba. Sus ojos se humedecieron y esa figura se le estaba distorsionando, pero no importó eso, ya que notó como se aferraba a su cuerpo con un abrazo cargado de amor y cariño. Y ella no se quedo atrás, abrazó a ese hombre que tanto amaba.

Aoshi la aferraba con más fuerza hacía su cuerpo, pasar la noche sin ella después de lo que habían vivido, era demasiado doloroso. La amaba, la deseaba y quería estar siempre a su lado. Esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar como Misao soltaba un gemido causado por la emoción del momento y ante ese acarició su cabello.

-Ya estamos juntos Misao...-comentó el ninja..

Pero ella no podía hablar, su garganta se había quedado bloqueada ante él.

Cho carraspeó con fuerza para llamar su atención y con el sonrojo en su rostro vio que ese esfuerzo había sido innecesario, ahora mismo solo estaban ellos, y los demás espectadores no eran nada importantes. Desvió su mirada hacía su lado para ver como Saito esbozaba una sonrisa y sacudía el cigarro que había encendido, alzó una ceja al contemplar el extraño rostro de su jefazo, había algo raro y desconocido por su parte. Nunca había visto esa expresión en el Lobo y eso le descolocaba por completo.

-Aoshi y amor nunca han ido unidos..¿no le parece extraño su comportamiento?...-habló Cho...-¿dónde está el bloque de hielo?...-puso morros.

-Lo tienes ahí mismo..-soltó Saito...-solo que estás ciego.

Cho volvía a mirar hacía la pareja para ver como se había alejado y como Aoshi pasaba una mano por el contorno de los ojos de Misao para quitarle el resto de lágrimas que aún había.

-Sigo sin verlo...-se cruzó de brazos...-nos lo han cambiado.

-Te equivocas...-finalizó el Lobo.

Hajime se acercó a la pareja y tirando con brusquedad el cigarrillo al suelo, gruñó con fuerza...

-¡Basta de numeritos sentimentales, debemos matar a Ninjai y al carcamán de su padre!..-exclamó con rabia...-¡ya tendréis tiempo para las demás cosas!.

-No hace falta que me lo recuerdes...-sentenció Aoshi...-Ninjai es mío, y para ti el pellejo de su padre..

-¿Me dejas con las sobras?..-alzó una ceja.

-No es una sobra...-rugió..-es cómplice de que su hijo sea el prometido de Misao y por lo tanto es una muerte muy importante..

-¡Vaya!..-exclamó Cho al ponerse las manos en la cintura...-¿cuántos maridos vas a tener?.

-Uno...-soltó Misao...-y lo conoces bien.

Tanto Aoshi como Saito le fulminaron con la mirada y él giró su rostro hacía otro lado para juguetear con su pie. Se sentía fuera de lugar en este mini grupo. Comenzaron a caminar y Misao permanecía al lado de Aoshi.

Y en un momento en el cual el ninja avanzó con más rapideza que la joven, se acercó a Saito y aunque estaban a una distancia razonable, él movió sus labios para conseguir que el Lobo se detuviera de golpe y su rostro marcará la perplejidad de sus palabras, consiguiendo que el mensaje que le había trasmitido había quedado bien plasmado en su rostro. Ninguno le prestó atención pero Saito contempló como la figura del ninja iba marcando orgullo y desviando su mirada hacía la pequeña...

Sus ojos se volvieron tristes.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! cuanto tiempo...**

**Por fin se han encontrado los enamorados y pronto vencerán todos los obstáculos que hay en sus caminos, pero..¿qué le ha dicho Aoshi a Saito?, ¿por qué el rostro impenetrable del Lobo se ha vuelto triste?.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews. Nos vemos, saludos y chao.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo 15- La propuesta**

Veía como se iban alejando de él, pero es que las palabras del ninja lo habían pillado con la guardía baja, abrió más sus ojos para seguir observándolo, no entendía por que era tan radical en eso. Y aunque habían sido unas palabras bastante cortas, tenían un gran significado y eso le descolocaba..¿por qué a él?.

Cho se detuvo y mirando de reojo a su Jefazo, alzó la mano.

-Saito..-habló...-¿qué haces?.

Y ante esa pregunta los otros dos miembros del "equipo" se detuvieron y lo observaron fijamente. El Lobo veía la mirada de la comadreja marcada con curiosidad, pero la del ninja era distinta. Había determinación y veracidad. Tragó saliva y tirando el cigarrillo a un lado comenzó a andar hacía ellos. Su subordinado alzó una ceja con curiosidad..

-¿Qué te ha pasado?.

Y el Lobo entrecerró su mirada.

-¡Nada idiota!..-soltó bruscamente para ir en cabeza del "equipo".

Cho encogió los hombros y dirigió su mirada hacía Misao para ver como repetía su movimiento. Pero en Aoshi era distinto, su mirada estaba más marcada por la seriedad de su palabras, él era el único que podía hacer eso, desvió su mirada hacía ella y asentió a sus pensamientos. Solo él.

Las puertas del despacho donde estaba Ninjai con su padre se abrieron bruscamente y tanto padre como hijo, dirigieron sus miradas hacía allí. Observaron que había dos subordinados suyos y que respiraban agitadamente, cogieron aire y haciendo que estuvieran ansiosos por saber noticias, Ninjai golpeó la mesa con brusquedad.

-¡Soltadlo imbéciles!..-exclamó con rabia...-¡¿Qué está pasando?!.

-Han entrada en la casa y están por los pasillos...-explicó uno...-están enfrentándose con muchos de nuestros hombres pero no son obstáculo para ellos...

-Además..-siguió el otro atrayendo la mirada de Sempay...-Shinomori va con ellos, ha podido escapar de la cárcel y también hay una chica pequeña.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonrió con malicia, ella había venido y era perfecto. Si mataba enfrente de su prometida a ese "tutor" ella tendría que casarse con él a la fuerza y luego podría castigarla por su osadía. Sempay dirigió una mirada hacía su hijo y cruzándose los brazos..

-¿Es tu prometida?..-le preguntó seriamente al ver como su hijo afirmaba...-entonces hay que hacer algo contra su osadía, ¿no crees?.

-Mataré a Shinomori..-apretó con fuerza sus puños...-y luego me casaré con ella.

-Se ha reido de ti, ¿vas a consentir su atrevimiento?..

-Si padre...-le miró con decisión..-por que le haré sufrir en vida.

Sempay se sentó en la silla y llevándose sus manos a su mentón, su mirada fue cerrándose a cada instante. Había tenido una idea y era mejor enfrentarse a ellos que permanecer escondidos como ratas. Se levantó de la silla y cruzando sus manos detrás de su espalda, anduvo hacía sus hombres para plantarse enfrente de ellos y mirarle con fiereza.

-Una tregua..-vio la sorpresa reflejada en ellos...-tranquilos, no nos vamos a rendir pero es mejor que nos enfrentemos a esos idiotas y recuperar tu orgullo mancillado por esa niñata...-dirigió su mirada hacía ellos...-nosotros nos enfrentaremos a nuestros enemigos, así que debemos detenerles y llevarles a la Gran Sala.

-¿Allí padre, por qué?..-preguntó extrañado...-es un sitio sagrado.

Sempay sonrió.

-Y más lo será cuando matemos a los intrusos...-tragó saliva..-quiero que les ofrezcáis la posibilidad de luchar con nosotros en la Gran Sala, cara a cara y un combate a muerte..

Ambos hombres asintieron, saludaron con respeto a su Señor y salieron en busca de los intrusos para hacer ese pacto. Mientras tanto la sala volvía a estar vacia y Ninjai se acercó a su padre...

-Yo lucharé contra Shinomori...-soltó bruscamente...-es mi deber y debo restaurar mi honor mancillado..

-Y yo contra Saito...-curvó sus labios...-ese hombre es peligroso, pero los ninjas somos más astutos y tramposos..-le guiñó un ojo...-le venceré aunque tenga que usar trucos sucios..

Ninjai comenzó a emitir una sonrisa cruel. Muchas veces habían usado esos viejos trucos y siempre eran para su propio beneficio. Y después de un tiempo sin utilizarlo iba a ser el mejor momento para hacerlo, pasó su lengua por sus labios y después de eso, se haría con Misao y la castigaría por el resto de su asquerosa vida.

Mientras tanto nuestro grupo de asalto iban por los pasillos de la casa dejando rastros de cadáveres y sangre. Salvo Misao que en ningún momento se había ensuciado las manos. Escuchó un bufido detrás suya y vio como Cho tenía su rostro agachado, dio dos pasos hacía atrás y lo miró curiosa.

-¿Qué te ocurre?..-le preguntó.

-Mis espadas..-murmuro...-sin ellas no soy nadie..

-Ya sigues siendo nadie con ellas...-soltó bruscamente Aoshi.

Misao le miró con algo de maldad a las palabras rudas de **SU **chico. Pero el ninja no se inmutó y se detuvo con los brazos cruzados.

-¿Y por qué no las vas a buscar?..-le propuso la jovencita...-si las encuentras estarás más contento.

-No puedo..-soltó con morros..-debemos acabar la misión y luego las buscaremos, aunque mejor dicho las buscaré yo solo.

La jovencita se llevó las manos a su mentón y con un destello de iluminación en su mirada, colocó ambas manos en sus hombros. Aunque para llegar a la altura del chico se tuvo que poner de puntillas. Le sonrió con suavidad y...

-Después de esto yo te ayudaré a buscarlas...-vio la mirada perpleja de todos...-te lo digo enserio, no te preocupes que tendrás una compañera de búsqueda.

-¿Enserio?..-tragó saliva más asombrado que antes...-¿no me mientes?..-volvió a insistir para ver la afirmación encolerizada de la chica, curvó sus labios y dándole la espalda...-¡me estás mintiendo!.

-¡Qué no bobo!..-exclamó molesta.

Cho se mordió los labios y alargando su mano, escupió en su propia palma. Ante está acción Misao sintió una inmensas ganas de vomitar. Vio con repugnancia como le extendía la mano y haciendo esfuerzos por no golpearle, escuchó sus palabras...

-¿Tenemos un trato?..

Misao le miró de reojo a Aoshi, pero él no le prestaba la atención debida. Así que bufando con desgana y con asco, hizo lo mismo que él y escupió a la palma de su mano.

Y las estrecharon

-Es asqueroso...-murmuro la jovencita.

-Es un trato preciosa...-respondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Toda esta acción pasó desapercibida por el Lobo, desde el encuentro con Shinomori y con eso sus palabras, estaba ausente de todo. Seguía dándole vueltas al asunto y se maldecía con rabia al verse en esta situación, jamás se había comportado así ante unas palabras, pero es que ninguna de ellas tenían ese significado.

Volvió en sí al escuchar unos pasos cortos que se iban acercando a ellos, levantó su mirada hacía la parte en donde provenía el ruido y vieron como se acercaban unas sombras. Todos se pusieron en guardía y estaban listos para atacar, cuando se les tiró un pañuelo blanco enfrente suya. Se miraron los unos a los otros con perplejidad y una voz ruda se dejó escuchar por el pasillo...

-¡Venimos desarmados!..-se expresó uno de ellos.

-¿Y?...-inquirió Saito...-más tonto habéis sido al venir así ante mí.

De entre las sombras apareció unos cuantos ninjas y ambos grupos se miraron con desconfianza.

-Tenemos una propuesta por Sempay y que nos beneficiará a todos...-dijo un ninja.

-¿Entregar a Misao?..-preguntó con burla Aoshi...-¡ni hablar, ella no se irá de mi lado!..-apretó con fuerza su espada.

Los ojos de Misao comenzaron a lanzar rayos de pasión hacía su amado y Cho al ver ese gesto en sus ojos, meneó la cabeza con negación. Seguía siendo la misma comadreja de siempre. Uno de ellos lanzó una piedra envuelta en un papel y Saito la miró detenidamente, se agachó y la recogió. Quitó el envoltorio y comenzó a leer, bajo la atenta mirada de Aoshi.

Los labios de Saito se agradaron con maldad y tirando el papel hacía el ninja, extendió su espada hacía ellos.

-¿Luchar en una sala?..-alzó una ceja con resignación...-¿tiene miedo de qué le destrocemos la casa?...-esbozó con mayor amplitud sus labios...-ese carcamán se cree que somos tontos, allí puede usar trucos contra nosotros..-observó de reojo a Shinomori...-¿tú qué crees?.

-Es una trampa..-murmuro con rabia al apretar el papel...-pero es la única que hay para matarlo con lentitud y hacerle sufrir..-le devolvió la mirada...-¡iremos!..-exclamó con orgullo...-¡y los mataremos!.

El Lobo asintió y encendiéndose un cigarrillo, soltó el humo del pitillo. Escupió al suelo y habló roncamente...

-Vamos a ese encuentro maravilloso.

El grupo invasor se acercó hacía ellos, pero seguían manteniendo la distancia entre sí. Las desconfianzas no habían desaparecido de su alrededor. Misao sintió como la mano de él agarraba la suya y la apretaba con fuerza. Sintió como la calor que desprendía Aoshi comenzaba a devorarle la mano y deseaba que todo esto acabará y volvieran a estar juntos, como anoche.

Sus mejillas se sonrojaron ante estos pensamientos tan inoportunos. Y agáchando su rostro se dejó guiar por su ninja. Caminaron por varios pasillos y la paciencia de Saito comenzaba a menguar a cada instante, gruñó con fuerza al notar como el momento del encuentro se estaba retrasando. Pero cuando iba a quejarse por este tiempo pérdido, vieron unas enormes puertas al final de ese mismo pasillo, devsió su mirada hacía Aoshi y éste le devolvía el gesto.

-Ya era hora, maldita sea...-murmuro rabioso.

Los hombres de Ninjai, abrieron la puerta y alzando sus vistas los "invasores" vieron en el centro como Sempay y su hijo los estaban esperando. Sus rostros estaban alegres, no dejaban de mostrar la sonrisa de victoria que deseaban tener en contra de ellos.

Por un momento Misao se aferró con fuerza al brazo de Aoshi y ante esta acción, la mirada de Ninjai relampagueo con furia. La jovencita sentía un extraño miedo que le había azotado de repente. No quería estar cerca de ese joven, lo odiaba y deseaba que todo acabará y seguir su nueva vida con Aoshi.

Levantó su mirada y lo vio má serio de lo normal, en ningún momento desvió su mirada hacía ella, solo la mantenía unida con su prometido.

-Ser bienvenidos..-habló Senpay.

-¡Déjate de rollos viejo!..-se expresó Saito...-¡No hace falta que enmascarés esa bondad, sabemos a que hemos venido!.

-Aunque tengamos este destino tan cruel, siempre hay que ser educado..-corroboró Sempay molesto.

-¡Eso es para los necios!..-escupió Saito al suelo...-¡no para nosotros!

El Lobo tiró el cigarrillo ante la mirada molesta de Sempay y le devolvió una sonrisa cruel, sacó su espada de su cinturo y el policía comenzó a moverla enfrente suya..

-¡Estoy listo para matarte¿y tú?!..-le preguntó Saito.

-También..-comento Sempay.

Aoshi avanzó un paso y alzando su espada en dirección a Ninjai.

-Vengo a retarte como fue la condicción de Mackimachi para que fuera posible la boda...-soltó con rabia..-te venceré y te mataré, así no te acercarás a ella..

-Creo que hablas demasiado Shinomori...-se inclinó con reverencia en son de burla..-tú estás herido y yo estoy sano, así que la suerte está echada hacía mi lado.

-Niñato necio..-sonrió con malicia...-no sabes con quién te vas a enfrentar.

Misao y Cho se alejaron de ellos para poder presenciar el combate, pero la joven se llevó una mano en su pecho y notó como se contraía. Algo no iba bien y sintió como una angustia se estaba revelando en su interior.

** Continuará.**

** Holas, por fin el momento más deseado.¡El combate!**

** ¿Quién ganará? y ¿qué le ocurre a Misao?**

** Faltan pocos capítulos para el desenlace.**

** Muchas gracias a : Barbara-Maki, Cleoru Misumi,K.kkida, Okashira Janet,Misao91, Gabyhyatt, Nany hatake y Lorena. Por vuestros reviews y por seguir expectantes al fic.**

** Nos vemos y saludos. chao.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo 16 - La batalla**

Saito observó detenidamente a su adversario, a ese viejo carcamán que tantos problemas había causado en su ciudad y encima se enfrentaba a él con osadía. Curvó sus labios al pensar en el Ego de ese anciano y con más ansías, deseaba acabar con su vida para siempre. Apretó con fuerza su espada y sonrió ante este pensamiento, pronto dejaría de vivir y los gusanos se lo comerían.

Él, era Hajime Saito y estaba muy equivocado el viejo si creía que iba a ser una batalla lenta y equilibrada a su bando. Desvió su mirada hacía su costado para ver la mirada penetrante de Aoshi sobre él y nuevamente ese sentimiento volvía a surgir, _"¡maldito seas Shinomori!". _No tendría que haberle dicho esas dichosas palabras, por que él no era la persona adecuada para cumplirlas, para eso ya estaba el enclenque de Battosai.

-¿Vas a venir o sigues rezando Hajime?..-le preguntó Sempay al colocarse en medio de la sala...-¿tienes miedo?.

El Lobo esbozó una sonrisa irónica y aspirando con fuerza, habló pausadamente.

-Trato echo Shinomori...-murmuro con frialdad y comenzó a andar hacía su adversario.

Aoshi sintió como la alegría le brotaba de su interior y toda la inquietud que había sentido al momento de soltarse esas palabras, había desaparecido para su bien. Ya intuía que su propuesta dejaría helado al Lobo, pero no con tanta intensidad. Él era la persona adecuada y aunque no le tenía tanta estima, sabía que haría su trabajo permanentemente. Se entregaría en cuerpo y alma. Desvió su mirada hacía su lado al obtener las miradas interrogativas de los otros dos.

-¿A qué se refiere Aoshi?..-le preguntó Misao.

-¿Él ha echo un trato contigo?..-insistió Cho al cruzarse de brazos..-¡es increíble, pero..¿cuándo ha pasado?!.

Pero sus labios no se movieron para responder a las preguntas de ellos. No debían saber nada en estos momentos, aunque estaba convencido que si ocurría ese echo, él se lo confesaría a su hombre. Meneó la cabeza para no seguir pensando en eso y alargando su mano hacía la cintura de la joven, la atrajo hasta él para besarle profundamente.

Quería sentir sus labios, necesitaba experimentar la calor de la mujer que más amaba, quería pensar en positivo y dejar los pensamientos malos encerrados en lo más profundo de su ser. Él quería vivir junto a ella hasta el final de sus días y después más allá de ella. Sintió como las manos de la joven se aprisionaban junto a él y justo en ese momento, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera y permanecieran de esa forma.

Cho giró su rostro hacía otro lado con las mejillas sonrojadas, esta escena era algo incómoda de ver. Y la sangre de Ninjai hirvió de rabia al verlos, eso no podía acabar de esa manera, ella no debía tener sus labios unidos con los de ese malnacido. Apretó con fuerza su espada y la lanzó hacía ellos.

Pero Saito alargó su mano y con ella la espada y la detuvo, luego le señaló y negándole con el dedo..

-No seas envidioso chiquillo..-sonrió con malicia...-¿no te ha enseñado tu padre a no molestar a los enamorados?..-dirigió una mirada cómica al anciano..-me parece que no, en fin, sigue contemplando aquello que no obtendrás nunca..¿duele eh?.

Shinomori se separó de los labios tan tentadores de la joven y contemplando a su adversario, comenzó a alejarse de la ninja, mientras el interior de Misao seguía en bullición. Se pasó la mano por sus labios y la calor de los labios de su Aoshi seguían permanentes en ellos.

Notó un codazo en el brazo y girando su rostro contempló a Cho que le guiñaba el ojo con lujuria.

-Vaya calor hacía, ¿no crees comadreja?.

-¡Cállate!..-se cruzó de brazos al cerrar los ojos...-¡no es asunto tuyo!.

-Parecía el infierno..-continuó con sus burlas...-creo que el hombre de hielo ha dejado de ser frío para volverse caliente.

Ajenos a las burlas de la escoba. Saito y Aoshi observaban como padre e hijo se colocaban en la misma posición que ellos, estaban destinados a combatir cuerpo a cuerpo para deshacerse de sus enemigos y salir victoriosos. Pero si por desgracia ocurría lo contrario, se aseguraría que el cuerpo de ese asqueroso chiquillo le siguiera en el más allá. Cerró los ojos y la vio sonriendo, quería tener ese hermoso recuerdo durante el combate, por que de él dependía la felicidad de Misao Mackimachi.

No esperó más y se lanzó contra Ninjai. No iba a retrasar el momento de la batalla por la mano de la joven ninja que amaba. Ambas espadas chocaron entre sí y ante eso, escucharon el gemido de miedo de la joven. Sus miradas estaban enfocadas en ellos mismos y ahora las personas que había a su alrededor dejaron de tener sentido.

-Morirás Shinomori y obtendré a Misao para siempre..-le amenazó con rabia.

-Morirás tú y te alejarás de ella..-soltó al seguir ejerciendo fuerza en ese ataque...-ella nunca será tuya por que es mía.

Se separaron por unos instantes para volver a reanudar el ataque. Las espadas chocaban y las malas artes de Ninjai comenzaron a surgir. Con una velocidad increíble, le asestó un ataque con la espada, pero al chocarlas alzó su pierna para golpearle en la de él.

Consiguiendo una mueca de disgusto por esta acción.

-¡Cerdo!..-exclamó Misao con rabia.

-Es una batalla y todo vale..-le recordó Cho...-y te puedo asegurar que no será el único.

Hajime Saito se abalanzó sobre Sempay para asestarle un golpe, pero el anciano lo esquivó y contra atacó con otro ataque más fuerte. Ambas espadas chocaron en ese momento y Sempay extrajo una daga de su Gi, pero el Lobo de reflejos más activos, golpeó su muñeca con la rodilla, ocasionándole el dolor a él..

-Viejo tramposo...-susurró con rabia...-pero te aseguro que a este juego pueden jugar dos.

-¿Eso crees?..-esbozó una sonrisa irónica..-me gustaría verlo.

Saito alzó su cabeza y la empotró contra el anciano, tirándolo al suelo. Sempay se masajeó la frente y notó como un hilillo de sangre brotaba de ahí, apretó con fuerza sus puños y se levantó del suelo para seguir el combate. Aún no habían acabado con él y ese crío no iba a matarlo. Él era más mayor que su adversario por lo tanto más listo y más sabio en los combates.

El ruido de las espadas se hacía interminables y la angustia de la ninja crecía por momentos. Quería acabar con todo esto y volver a casa con él, para olvidarse de esta pesadilla interminable.

A mucha distancia de la mansión en la cual estaba combatiendo. Okina, Shiro y Kuro iban hacía el encuentro de sus amigos, no habían podido resistir a la tentación de quedarse en casa esperando ver sus rostros y sin más preámbulos se embarcaron hacía el rescate. Ellos les necesitaban y aunque no iban por el Lobo y la escoba, los otros dos miembros del grupo eran familiares suyos, aunque...Aoshi Shinomori podía cuidarse solo.

La espalda de Ninjai se empotró contra la pared y levantó su mirada celosa hacía su adversario que iba hacía él. Escupió al suelo con sangre en su saliva y contempló como la figura de Shinomori se iba tambaleando, al principio no entendió esos movimientos y al cabo de unos momentos si dio con el significado de eso.

_-"Él está herido"._

Sonrió con victoria ante este descubriendo, desde la noche anterior no había parado en ningún momento y su cuerpo seguía activo, aunque se hubiera curado, hacía perdido sangre y las fuerzas se le habían disminuido. Todo lo que necesitaba era reposo y olvidarse de todo. Se mostró el filo de la espada ante su visión y pasó su lengua por ahi.

-_"Necio, yo te puedo ayudar a reposar y a olvidarte de todo, solo deberías dejarte matar"_

La cogió con fuerza y se lanzó nuevamente hacía Shinomori, pero el ninja de mirada fría, gruñó al sentir como su vista se le nublaba. Cerró los ojos por unos segundos y volvió a tener la claridad de su parte. Definitivamente debía descansar, pero no podía hacerlo mientras Ninjai continuará con vida. Apretó con fuerza sus dientes y se lanzó al ataque.

-_"¿Qué le pasa a Shinomori?"..-_pensó Cho con extrañeza y desviando su mirada hacía la comadreja..-_"No lucha como siempre y tendría que hacerlo, está en juego la felicidad de ella"._

**Continuará.**

**Holas! por fin la actualización.**

**Un capítulo menos para el final.**

**La batalla ha empezado y cada uno usará sus estrategias para ganar a su adversario, pero parece ser que la herida y el cansancio están haciendo mella en Shinomori, ¿vencerá a Ninjai?.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews a :Okashira Janet, Gabyhyatt, Ferny, Lorena, Cleoru Misumi, Kunoichi Karlá por seguir pendientes del fic.**

**Nos vemos en los siguientes, saludos y abrazos.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo 17 - Un mal presagio**

Aoshi recibió el ataque de Ninjai con una increíble velocidad y aunque le costó neutralizar el ataque, pudo hacerlo pero con mayor esfuerzo. Shinomori respiró hondamente y cuando cogía aire, vio como su enemigo volvía al ataque y alzando su espada, iba asestarle una estocada mortal.

Pero nuevamente la esquivó y al hacerlo se quedó medio desprotegido y aquel gesto sirvió de alegría a Ninjai, que vio una perfecta oportunidad para herirle. Sacó de su interior una pequeña daga y la clavó en el costado de Aoshi Shinomori. Pero él no gritó, simplemente se mordió los labios con dolor.

Y el alma de Misao comenzó a decaer con intensidad ante eso, iba a salir al rescate de su ninja, cuando los brazos fuertes de Cho la agarraron con fuerza y la apretó con él, acercó sus labios al oído de la chica y susurrándole las palabras..

-No puedes ir comadreja..-notó el temblor de la joven...-no es tu combate, no te rindas ya verás como Aoshi reacciona.

-Aoshi..-susurro temerosa.

Los ojos de la pequeña comenzaron a nublarse y siguió contemplando al ninja.

Saito gruñó ante esta acción y aunque sabía que había sido un fallo de Shinomori sentía que no podía culparlo con la mayor severidad que hubiera podido ser. Sabía que su "compañero" estaba profundamente herido y que el cansancio estaba haciendo estragos, pero no podía entender como alguien del nivel de Shinomori no se podía deshacer de ese necio.

Ninjai dio dos pasos hacía atrás y alzó el rostro con orgullo, había podido herir a su mayor rival y eso podía ser un gran signo de victoria. Contempló como se quitaba la daga y brotaba sangre de su interior.

-¿Y tú eres Shinomori?..-preguntó con burla..-se supone que ese ataque lo hubiera evitado, pero en vez de eso ha dado en el lugar perfecto.

Las piernas de Aoshi se flaquearon y cayó al suelo de rodillas, alzó su rostro hacía el techo y cerró los ojos, notaba como estaba su cuerpo consumido del cansancio y deseaba descansar para poder reponer las fuerzas necesarias, pero ese deseo no podría realizarlo hasta que Ninjai desapareciera de su vida. Tiró la daga a un lado y se tapó el costado con su mano, notando como el líquido caliente de la sangre comenzaba a salir sin remedio alguno. Desvió su mirada hacía un lado para ver el rostro desencajado de su Misao, no podía perder y si debía irse al otro mundo, por lo menos se llevaría a ese gusano rastrero.

Se levantó con dificultad y caminando hacía su adversario, alzó su espada.

-Es una herida sin importancia y en cada combate siempre ocurre eso..-esbozó una sonrisa cruel..-no te creas que me vas a vencer así inútil.

-Eres muy arrogante Shinomori..-apretó con fuerza su espada...-y eso te perderá.

Aoshi asintió a sus propias palabras y se lanzó contra Ninjai.

Sempay fue directo hacía el corazón de Saito, deseaba clavarle la espada en ese músculo tan vital para la existencia, pero nuevamente falló en sus esperanzas y el Lobo esquivó el ataque, pero el anciano ninja dio un pequeño brinco hacía delante, dándole en el pecho con su cabeza. Pero aquí no quedo el ataque y extrayendo del interior de su gi, sacó otra daga para insertarla en su interior. Pero Saito ya conocía ese ataque y alzando su espada, intentó evitar que se clavará en su pecho, pero en el último momento y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, Sempay dirigió la daga hacía la mano del Lobo, consiguiendo que el golpe diera buen resultado.

Sempay le clavó la daga en la mano donde se encontraba la espada. Y ante ese dolor, cayó del agarre de Saito hacía el suelo. La sangre salía de su herida y caía al suelo para formar charcos, alzó su vista hacía ese anciano y gruñó con rabia, estaba usando viejos trucos y aunque era normal que hiciera eso, le daba rabia haber caído ante ese ataque tan mediocre. Pero Sempay no se detuvo y yendo nuevamente hacía el Lobo le asestó una patada para conseguir que su cuerpo cayera al suelo. El anciano se apresuró a su movimiento y se tiró encima del cuerpo de Saito, consiguiendo que escupiera sangre.

-Está usándolo como un colchón..-susurró incrédulo Cho.

Sempay comenzó a golpear el rostro de Saito con sus puños bajo su mirada de victoria, estaba orgulloso de haber echo esa proeza contra este hombre. Mientras tanto el Lobo intentaba extraerse la daga de su mano, pero le resultaba bastante doloroso.

-¡Muere bastardo!..-exclamó con ansias..-el próximo será Shinomori.

Sentía como los golpes de Sempay se iban volviendo más duros y si no hacía algo, el carcamán acabaría con él. Esbozó una sonrisa cruel, eso no lo iba a permitir y aspirando con fuerza bajo los ataques de Sempay, alzó su mano sana y golpeó el rostro del anciano, consiguiendo que perdiera por unos momentos el control. Pero aún así permaneció encima del Lobo.

-¡No soy tu colchón viejo idiota!..-exclamó Saito al coger impulso y golpear nuevamente su frente con la suya.

Sempay se tambaleó encima del cuerpo de Saito, pero ante este movimiento consiguió quitarse la daga que estaba clavada en su mano y soltando un grito, dirigió su mirada hacía su enemigo y curvando sus labios, alzó la daga para incrustarla en ese cuerpo viejo.

Y ya estaba cansado de esta estúpida batalla.

Sempay vio ese movimiento y pegando un brinco se llevó las manos a sus labios, le guiñó el ojo a su adversario y entonces, comenzó a silbar.

Misao y Cho se miraron curiosos ante esta acción y pronto sus dudas se disiparon al ver como se amontonaban a su alrededor varios ninjas armados con espadas. El ruido que produjo esa acción, consiguió que Ninjai detuviera el ataque y le señalará hacía atrás.

-Creo que estáis rodeados Shinomori..-soltó Ninjai.

Aoshi desvió de reojo su mirada y vio como el lugar donde estaba Misao habían varios ninjas rodeándoles y preparados para un ataque inminente. El ninja volvió a dirigir su mirada hacía su enemigo y vio como curvaba sus labios con victoria.

-Eres tramposo..-murmuro Aoshi.

-Todo vale en la guerra Shinomori, ya deberías saberlo..-se excusó con inocencia.

Saito se levantó del suelo para ver como había sido rodeado por varios ninjas, escupió al suelo y gruñó ante esta acción tan cobarde, mientras tanto Cho se había colocado enfrente de Misao. Aunque no debería hacer eso, ya que la jovencita sabía protegerse a sí misma, debía velar por su seguridad hasta que vinieran a ayudarles, además la chiquilla no mataba a nadie y estos estabas obligados a eliminar a su adversario.

-Y yo sin mis espadas..-gruñó Cho...-está no me gusta.

-No te quejes Cho..-le recriminó Misao.

Con otro silbido de Sempay se fueron directos hacía ellos, con las esperanza de acabar con sus vidas.

-¡No matéis a la chica, la necesitamos viva!..-exclamó Sempay con seriedad.

Cho bufó y girando su vista hacía la comadreja, le sonrió para lanzarse al ataque. Pero ella no se quedó quieta y aspirando con fuerzas se tiró contra ellos. Aoshi sonrió y dejando de lado sus pensamientos, volvió a atacar a Ninjai.

Mientras que Saito se rasgó parte de su ropa para cubrirse la mano herida, agarró la espada con la otra mano y alzándola hacía Sempay, le escupió.

-Si pensabas que me ibas a dejar indefenso te equivocas viejo...-agarró con fuerza la espada...-la otra mano me va perfecta.

-Tenía mis dudas de si ibas a caer..-se colocó en posición.

Y de este modo, volvieron a chocar ambas espadas para hacerse notar ante el otro. Debían acabar con las vidas de ellos y así conseguir la felicidad de la victoria.

Tanto Saito como Aoshi permanecían heridos pero aunque eran profundas sus heridas, siguieron luchando con más fuerza y energía, esto no iba a evitar que aminoraran su ataque.

Y sin que Misao pudiera preguntarse que eran de los ninjas a los que dejaba heridos, Cho acababa con ellos y a la vez se defendía.

Era una batalla difícil pero debían resistir hasta que ellos les echaran una mano.

**Continuará.**

**Holas! actualización...**

**Saito y Aoshi están heridos y Sempay ha llamado a sus hombres para que se lancen al ataque..¿qué ocurrirá con ellos?¿aguantará Cho estos movimientos?.**

**muchas gracias a todos por su reviews y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. chao.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo 18 - El comienzo de un..¿fin?**

 Cho golpeó el rostro de uno de los ninjas con su codo y le clavó la espada a su adversario, consiguiendo que pequeñas motas de sangre chocaran contra su rostro. Pasó su manga por su frente para apartarse el sudor que estaba resbalando por su frente y dirigió una mirada de soslayo hacía su compañera. Emitió un gruñido al ver como no se deshacía de sus adversarios y los dejaba noqueados. Meneó la cabeza con resignación al saber que solo él podía matarles.

Misao desviaba su mirada hacía Aoshi para verlo como su rostro se había vuelto más pálido, se mordió los labios al saber que el motivo de ese malestar se debía a su herida y al cansancio de tantas horas levantando sin poder haber descansado. Cerró los ojos y curvó sus labios, lo tenía decidido. No iba a dejar que luchará él por ella, ya era hora de que ella se enfrentará a su prometido.

Sus ojos destellaron ante esta gran verdad, estaba cansada de estar detrás sin hacer nada por sí misma. Su Aoshi estaba agotado y no podía ocuparse solo de Ninjai, y ella le iba a demostrar que estaba para ayudarle y quedarse eternamente a su lado. Cogió con fuerza sus Kunais y observando de reojo, habló.

-Me voy Cho, te vas a quedar solo..-soltó fríamente.

-¿Cómo?..-abrió los ojos con sorpresa y saltó hacía ella, la agarró por el brazo y la hizo girarse para mirarle a él..-¿qué me estás diciendo comadreja?.

-No hace falta que te repita mis palabras..-sentenció rudamente.

Cho dirigió su mirada hacía el hombre de hielo y bufó con desgana. Se alejó de la cercanía de la joven ninja.

-Suerte comadreja y debes saber que tienes que..

-¿Matarlo?..-finalizó con una sonrisa para ver la afirmación de Cho..-te prometo que así será.

Y sin pensárselo dos veces se lanzó contra Ninjai, dejando a Cho completamente solo con sus nuevos enemigos. Saito esquivó un ataque del anciano para dirigir su mirada hacía la figura de la pequeña. Sonrió con malicia y entrecerrando su mirada.

-Ya era hora..-gruñó al momento de detenerse y cerrar los ojos, aspiró con fuerza mientras Sempay lo observaba confuso por ese movimiento..-voy a tener que finalizar el combate contigo viejo idiota, me estás aburriendo..-sentenció con malicia al abrir sus ojos, sacó un cigarrillo de su bolsillo y lo encendió..-es hora de dejar de jugar y acabar de una vez este absurdo combate, ¿no crees Sempay?.

-¡Por fin te decides!..-exclamó con una sonrisa.

Le dio un par de caladas y lo tiró nuevamente al suelo. Lo pisó con rabia y se preparó para atacar definitivamente al anciano, debía acabar con su vida y respirar tranquilo sin la presencia de Sempay.

Ninjai se detuvo de golpe y asombrado contuvo su mirada en la joven que se acercaba a ellos, Aoshi alzó una ceja al observarlo pero desviando su mirada, sintió la esencia de ella. Se giró con brusquedad y observándola detenidamente.

-Misao, ¿qué haces?.

Ella le miró con amor y terror, con dolor y felicidad al contemplar ese rostro que tanto amaba. Una furtiva lágrima cayó por su ojo y sintió como él se la apartaba con dulzura.

-¿Te entregas a mí voluntariamente?..-preguntó Ninjai con una sonrisa..-¿aceptas tu destino? ser mi esposa y alejarte de este hombre.

Interiormente sintió como esas palabras dañaban su corazón, no quería pensar que ella no le viera capaz de derrotar a este chiquillo, que todos sus esfuerzos habían sido en vano y que no podía traicionar lo que sentía por ella. Notó como las manos de la joven acariciaban su mejilla y colocándose de puntillas le besó profundamente.

-Me quedaré contigo Aoshi Shinomori..-se alejó de esos labios tan tentadores, agarró con fuerza la espada que llevaba Shinomori y alzándola enfrente de Ninjai, gruñó..-pero está vez yo te defenderé, estás débil y necesitas reposo y yo soy bastante rápida..-vio como Ninjai curvaba los labios con una sonrisa maliciosa..-te doy unos minutos para que te repongas, así que hazlo y descansa, luego te vuelve a esperar este hombre para sentenciar su muerte.

-No voy a permitir eso Misao..-repuso molesto.

-Lo harás Aoshi..-soltó bruscamente..-soy la Okashira y me debes respeto y obediencia..-le miró con rabia.

Shinomori la contempló durante unos momentos para poder analizar las palabras de Misao, no le gustaba que fuera tan cabezota pero por una vez le haría caso, solo para conseguir luego su venganza personal. Emitió una sonrisa al pensar en como podría castigarla y curvando sus labios, asintió a la orden de la jovencita.

Misao devolvió su mirada hacía Ninjai para verlo hacer una mueca de disgusto. Se llevó la espada hacía su mirada y observándola, comenzó a hablar con profundidad.

-¿Me retas esposa mía?..-soltó pausadamente..-¿Sabes qué te mataré por esa osadía?.

-No me vas a matar Ninjai, me necesitas viva para hacerme sufrir..-le reprochó con orgullo..-soy más valiosa para tí de esta forma..-se colocó en posición de ataque..-pero no te voy a dar el gusto de utilizarme a tu antojo y hacerme sufrir, no soy una chiquilla débil, soy la Okashira de los Onis y estoy dispuesta a matar por primera vez..-su mirada reflejaba la furia que sentía por ese joven..-y tendrás el orgullo de ser la única persona que le clave la espada en el corazón para verlo desfallecer.

Ninjai comenzó a reír ante las amenazas de su prometida y devolviéndole el gesto, le lanzó un beso envenenado de lujuria.

Se observaron durante unos segundos y todo bajo la atenta mirada de Aoshi, y sin pestañear se lanzaron contra su adversario. Haciendo chocar ambas espadas.

La fuerza de Ninjai era superior a la de Misao, y podía verlo con claridad. Pero debía resistir por su amado ninja, él necesitaba unos minutos para reponer fuerzas y si debía arriesgar su vida por él lo haría. Ya estaba cansada de ser la víctima, esta vez impulsaría ella misma su salvación.

Saito giró sobre sí mismo y golpeando el estómago de Sempay, lo tiró al suelo. Con un movimiento rápido se colocó encima del anciano y apoyando su pie en el cuello de él. Presionó la punta de su espada en la mejilla de su adversario.

Sempay veía como esa espada estaba cada vez más cerca de su mejilla y sintió algo de miedo, el terror a esa muerte que estaba viendo e iba dirigida hacía él. Tragó saliva y desvió su mirada hacía Saito para ver la maldad reflejada en sus ojos.

-No me mates..-murmuro con terror.

Pero el semblante de Saito no cambio en ningún momento. Al contrario le clavó la punta de la espada en la mejilla, consiguiendo que la sangre brotará y con ello un leve gemido de dolor.

-¿Me súplicas por tu vida viejo idiota?..-preguntó sonriente..-pues debes saber que no la quiero, que vas a morir y que disfrutaré dándote un pase al mundo de los muertos..-se inclinó y levántando el rostro del anciano, le obligó a mirar hacía su hijo, se acercó a su oido y con un brillo de maldad..-tu hijo te acompañaré en esa nueva travesía al mundo de los muertos, que sepas que yo mismo me encargaré de que sea así y todos tus aliados también seguirán tus pasos, nadie quedará con vida mientras yo siga pisando este mundo..-sonrió y acercó su mano a los labios de Sempay, los apretó con fuerza y..-chilla como un cerdo pero te aseguro que él no te escuchará.

Y le clavó la espada en el corazón. Notaba como el cuerpo de Sempay temblaba ante esta acción y como su respiración se iba apagando, sonrió con satisfacción al sentir como se estaba yendo hacía ese mundo.

Y pronto la luz de la vida que dominaba a Sempay se apagó para siempre. Saito se levantó y sacudiéndose las manos, alzó su mirada hacía Ninjai y masculló con crueldad. Misao se pasaba todo el rato en el suelo y aunque Aoshi había echo el amago de ir a ayudarla, ella lo detenía con la mirada.

Curvó sus labios cuando Ninjai golpeó a Misao con la pierna y está se dobló de rodillas en el suelo, sentía como se había agujereado una parte de su interior y aunque hubiera soltado un grito de dolor, se mordió los labios. Debía continuar con la lucha hasta que Aoshi recuperará parte de sus fuerzas.

Sujetó con firmeza la kunai que tenía entre su cuerpo. Pero la voz de otra persona distrajo la voluntad que quería hacer con ella.

-¡Ey Ninjai tu padre ha decidido dejarnos!..-se expresó Saito para poder destrozar al joven.

El prometido dirigió su mirada hacía el cuerpo inerte de su progenitor y escupiendo al suelo, sonrió con maldad.

-¡Mejor, me has ahorrado el trabajo!..-encogió los hombros..-pensastes que lloraría por su muerte, se lo merece ha vivido mucho y era un estorbo.

Definitivamente el corazón de Ninjai era bastante frío. Acercó la punta de su espada al cuello de Misao y ejerciendo fuerza alzó su rostro para verla, Aoshi se movió hacía ella, pero su adversario le negó con el dedo que no se acercara.

-Ella misma se ha puesto en esta situación al querer luchar contra mí..-sonrió..-y ahora debe elegir, ¿conmigo o sin mí? pero si escoges la última opción te mataré.

Misao desvió su mirada para ver la aterrorizada de Aoshi, era cierto, se lo había buscado ella pero por un buen motivo.

Proteger a su amado Aoshi Shinomori.

**Continuará.**

** Holas, por fin su actualización. Faltan dos capítulos para el final de la historia. ¿Qué ocurrirá con el amor de los ninjas?.**

**He de comentar que tengo pensado hacer dos finales. Y que ambos se colocarán para saber que pasa con la historia. Así que el capítulo 19 será uno de los finales y de igual modo ocurrirá con el capítulo 20.**

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews y por seguir pendientes de este fic. Nos vemos en los finales.**

**Hasta pronto.**


	19. Chapter 19

**El prometido de Misao,¡Aoshi reacciona!.**

**Aclaración:** Antes que nada he de advertir que uno de los dos muere y no podrán estar juntos. Lo sé, me vais a odiar pero quería escribir un final triste y no encontraba el fic adecuado, hasta que decidí re-formar este. Pero tranquilas que el próximo será feliz y tendrá un final distinto a este. Así que aviso que habrá lágrimas. Gomen.

**Capítulo 19 - Una triste despedida. **

**Primer final**

Se mordió los labios al sentir como la punta de la espada se clavaba en su cuello, no le iba a dar el gusto de llorar. Su prometido no se lo merecía y jamás se rebajaría a su nivel. Curvó sus labios y aspirando con fuerza, le devolvía la mirada con desafío. Jamás le aceptaría, para ella solo estaba su amado Aoshi y este ser no le era importante.

Apretó con fuerza su Kunai y levantándose con dificultad del suelo, sintió como todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre ella, desvió su mirada hacía Saito y Cho, podía ver la angustia reflejada en sus rostros y se sorprendió de ver esa sensación y más cuando provenía de ese sádico policía. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa que consiguió ponerles nerviosos.

-¿Qué decides?..-volvió a preguntar Ninjai.

Aoshi se tensó al escuchar las palabras y más angustia sentía al ver como su Misao estaba mirándoles fijamente a todos, era como si quisiera despedirse de ellos. Ella no podía hacer eso y mucho menos arriesgar su vida por él, volvió a dar un paso hasta ella, pero súbitamente la mirada de la joven se clavó en la suya.

Le negaba con la cabeza y gruñía al ver sus ojos humedecidos, ella se estaba despidiendo de él y lo estaba haciendo de esa forma. Había tomado la decisión de cogerlo a él, antes que protegerse a sí misma. Apretó con fuerza sus puños para impedir eso, pero Misao movió sus labios y al final de esa ejecución esbozó una linda sonrisa. Quería verlo por última vez, ver esos ojos que tantas veces había admirado y que siempre había amado.

Su corazón bombeo con fuerza al ver esa escena, el cigarro que había en sus labios cayó al suelo al contemplar la despedida de los amantes. No era imbécil y estaba bastante claro que la pequeñaja estaba punto de dar su vida para evitar acabar en las garras de Ninjai, escupió al suelo al pensar en ese ser.

Y entonces solo estaban ellos en ese juego de miradas, en esa despedida muda y en esa sensación de desesperación, hubiera deseado que él venciera a Ninjai y así proclamarle su esposa, pero no podía seguir jugando con la vida de su Aoshi. Él continuaba herido y no podía cargar todo el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, además ella era la Okashira de los Onis y no podía estar indiferente hacía su futuro. No hacía falta pasar por el altar para mostrar al Dios que estaba casada, ella ya se sentía la esposa de su Aoshi y estaba muy orgullosa de serlo. Tragó saliva y le lanzó un beso.

Y eso fue el detonante para la desesperación que se formaba en el corazón de Aoshi.

Misao le devolvió la mirada a Ninjai y apretando con fuerza su kunai, avanzó hacía su prometido. Agarró la punta de la espada con su mano liberada y apretándola con fuerza, consiguiendo que comenzará a brotar sangre de su mano, se acercó hacía él cargada de odio. Jamás estaría con ese asqueroso bicho, antes muerta que permitir que sus manos jugaran con su cuerpo. Le escupió en la cara, ante la sorpresa del joven.

-¡No voy a casarme contigo Ninjai, así que olvídate del asunto de una vez!..-rugió con rabia..-¡antes muerta que unirme ante tí!

La rabia comenzó a brotar de su interior y curvando sus labios apretó más la espada contra ella.

-Que así sea maldita mujerzuela.

Y todo lo que ocurrió, paso en una décima de segundo. Tuvo que hacer el movimiento rápido para poder dar en la diana. Sabía que si fallaba moriría sin remedio alguno, pero debía hacerlo. Tenía que arriesgar su vida por lo que amaba y ese era Aoshi Shinomori. Pudo sentir como se acercaban hacía ellos con velocidad, el grito desgarrador del ninja y las maldiciones de Saito, pero esta vez daría en el blanco y no fallaría.

Su felicidad dependía de ella.

Y efectivamente, esquivó el ataque de Ninjai que iba a ser mortal, pero aún así el ataque le dio en el pecho. Pero ella pudo hacer su último esfuerzo antes de caer al suelo.

Su cuerpo cayó con brusquedad en el suelo, sus labios temblaban y sentía como el frío se estaba apoderando. Aunque le había dado, sabía que la estocada no era mortal al instante y que había posibilidades de curarla, aunque dudaba de eso. Presentía que este iba a ser su último momento y quería saborearlo. Escuchó el grito de Ninjai al sentir como la kunai estaba clavada en su pecho y concretamente en la zona del corazón, sus piernas se doblegaron y cayó al suelo, respiraba copiosamente y podía ver el temor en sus ojos a la muerte, ella si había acertado y no habría posibilidad de salvación.

Notó como sus cuerpo era elevado y llevado a la calor de otro. Giró sus ojos humedecidos hacía el origen de todo su amor y lo vio descompuesto. Pasó su mano por las mejillas de ella sin poder reprimir las lágrimas que estaban brotando de su interior. Aoshi Shinomori le daba la espalda a su enemigo y solo se concentraba en ella. Gimió y se retorció del dolor que estaba notando en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Misao no me dejes..-susurró con dolor..-¿por qué lo has echo?, ¡eres...!..-se mordió los labios..-¡tonta!..-las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas y Saito le dio la espalda, necesitaba privacidad.

-Aoshi..-susurró con dolor y alzando una mano, le acarició la mejilla..-no podía permitir que arriesgases tu vida, no estaría feliz el saber que no hice nada por ayudarte, no soy débil y debía luchar por nosotros.

-Boba..-volvió a murmurar para abrazarla con fuerza..-ya me has ayudado más de lo que merezco, pero arriesgar tu vida sabiendo que vas a morir es de imbéciles, yo solo quiero estar contigo pero si has de morir, no me vale el trato, prefiero irme yo que irte tu de este mundo, ¿qué mal has echo?..-comenzó a besarle por todo el rostro..-no quiero que te vayas y me dejes solo, sin ti no soy nada y viviría en el infierno, sabiendo que tú has muerto y no he echo nada para protegerte.

Misao esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar las palabras de su ninja. Él había echo mucho por ella y estaba agradecida a eso. Sus ojos se humedecieron. Paso nuevamente su mano por esa mejilla tan cálida, aquella que le había vuelto loco de excitación la noche anterior, sus ojos llorosos como estaban no estaban preparados para el instante de ahora.

Si había calidez en ellos, se volvieron fríos al presentir algo. La estrechó con más fuerza a su cuerpo al sentir como algo se incrustaba, su respiración se detuvo y vio la perplejidad en la mirada de Misao y sintió el gruñido de Saito al darse cuenta de lo que había ocurrido. Un metal se había incrustado en su corazón, perforándolo al momento y notó como su cuerpo perdía fuerza y como comenzaba a desvanecerse a ese nuevo mundo, escuchó la respiración agitada de ella y antes de que su mundo se volviera oscuro para siempre.

Dijo tres palabras con un gran significado.

-Te quiero Misao..-y cayó encima de la ninja completamente muerto.

Rompió a llorar con rabia y aunque lo zarandeaba, no podía creer lo que había ocurrido. Ninjai le había clavado la espada a traición y él se había interpuesto en su camino, dando su cuerpo como diana. Su prometido le miraba con rencor al ver que su ataque había fallado, él deseaba matarla a ella, por que quería saborear la muerte de esa mujer en sus propias manos, ya que había tenido la osadía de retarle y de mandarle a la muerte.

-Maldita..-mascullo al soltar sangre por su boca..-te ha protegido el inútil.

-No..-soltó con dolor..-Aoshi no, ¿por qué?.

Se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo inerte de su amor. Pero no sintió ningún gesto de vida en el. Definitivamente su Aoshi Shinomori había muerto por ella. Saito avanzó hasta Ninjai y alzando su espada se la clavo en el cuello.

-¡Muere bastado idiota!..-apretaba con más fuerza la espada, notando como temblaba el cuerpo vacío de Ninjai.

Alzó su mano hacía Cho que se acercó hacía la pareja de enamorados y abrazando a Misao, comenzó a separarla de Aoshi. Pero ella se aferraba con fuerza, no quería irse y ya que tenía un pie en el mundo de los muertos, quería continuar con ese camino, así se podrían reunir y estar juntos para siempre, pero la escoba no estaba a favor de hacerle caso.

Y con tanta sangre derramada por parte de Misao, sus ojos se cerraron y cayó débilmente a los brazos de Cho. Este la agarro con fuerza y presionando la herida para evitar que saliera más sangre.

-¡Vete Cho!..-le grito Saito..-¡¡llévatela lejos de este sitio!!.

-¿Qué vas a hacer tú?..-le preguntó con terror.

Saito desvió su mirada hacía el cuerpo de Aoshi que yacía muerto y curvando sus labios.

-Una despedida y una promesa..-volvió a mirar a su subordinado..-¡no te entretengas que la vida de la comadreja depende de tí, así que lárgate estúpido!.

No se lo pensó dos veces y levantándose se alejo de esa sala y paso por los ninjas que habían sido subordinados de Ninjai, observaron todo con terror y liberación. Pero no pudieron sonreir más al ver como Saito les miraba, jugaba con su espada y la alzaba hacía ellos.

-Iros ahora que tenéis oportunidad para salvaros, pero recordar que yo os perseguiré y os daré muerte..-dijo fríamente..-todo vuestro clan caerá bajo mis manos y cuando consiga eso, habré cumplido mi promesa.

Y tal como había ordenado el Lobo, todos salieron corriendo y volviendo a dirigir su vista hacía él, doblo sus piernas y pasando su mano por los cabellos de ese formidable guerrero.

-Te prometo bloque de hielo que cuidaré a la pequeñaja, nadie le hará daño mientras yo siga con vida..-cerró los ojos y asintió..-tienes mi palabra Aoshi Shinomori.

Se levantó y despidiéndose de él, comenzó a salir de esta gran mansión.

_**Diez años después...**_

Abrió los ojos al sentir como alguien se apoyaba y con la mirada borrosa, vio el rostro de su amado. Sonrió con tristeza al pensar que todo había sido un sueño, pero desgraciadamente ese rostro le miraba preocupado y alzando su mano acarició su mejilla.

-Mamá, ¿Estás bien?..-le preguntó dulcemente el dueño de ese rostro.

Misao desvió su rostro al mirar como su hijo le miraba fijamente, esa mirada tan exacta a su difunto amado le observaban con preocupación. Alzó su mano para remover los cabellos de su hijo.

-Estoy bien Aster..-soltó Misao..-he tenido una pesadilla.

-¿Otra mamá?..-repitió curioso..-¿siempre sueñas lo mismo?..-le preguntó curioso al tirarse a su pecho para abrazarla..-¿y qué ves?.

-A tu padre..-le beso los cabellos..-¿qué haces aquí?.

Aster se incorporó del abrazo de su madre y sonriendo con pureza.

-Ha venido el tío..-vio como su madre curvaba sus labios con desgana..-quería hablar contigo.

-Aster..-habló Misao al levantarse de su futón..-¿cuántas veces te he dicho que no es tu tío?.

El pequeño bajo la cabeza con tristeza, sabía que no era su tío pero el hombre le caía muy bien, aunque a veces podía ser muy irónico y la mitad de las cosas que decía no las entendía. Jugueteó con su pie y le miro con tristeza.

-Muchas veces mamá, pero no puedo evitar llamarlo así.

La comadreja bufó con desgana y bajando a la planta de abajo se encontró con esa persona que no la había abandonado en diez años. Siempre había estado a su lado y muchas veces se preguntaba por que continuaba ahí. Se colocó enfrente de esa mirada tan desdeñosa y calculadora y cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Qué quieres Saito?.

El Lobo tiró el cigarrillo al suelo y escupiendo le devolvió la mirada.

-Quería comentarte que he decidido llevarme a Aster a entrenar..-vio la perplejidad reflejada en su rostro..-no voy a permitir que el hijo de Shinomori olvide sus raíces de ninja, además todo el clan de Ninja fue devastado hace unos días..-cerró los ojos..-me ha llevado trabajo buscarlos en estos malditos diez años, pero al final he conseguido eliminarlos a todos.

Misao sintió como su corazón encogía ante esa noticia, pero meneando la cabeza.

-¡No te llevarás a Aster a entrenar!..-soltó furiosa..-¡no permitiré que mi hijo este en las manos de un policía psicópata!.

Saito le miro con dolor ante esas palabras y acercando su rostro al suyo, esbozo una mueca.

-Le prometí a Shinomori que te protegería y seguiré haciéndolo aunque te cause repulsión verme a tu lado..-sonrió con maldad..-además Aster necesitaba un hombre a su lado y soy la persona indicada para ese trabajo y enseñaré a ese niño a ser el mejor, se lo debo a Shinomori y además soy un hombre de palabra, comadreja.

Todo su interior dio un vuelco al escuchar esas palabras y ahora entendía esa necesidad de permanecer a su lado en cada momento, en no dejarla sola, ni siquiera el día que Aster vino al mundo. Siempre había estado a su lado, incluso en los momentos que le culpaba de haberla alejado de él. Agachó su rostro y aspirando con fuerza el aire que le faltaba.

-Quiero que me lo devuelvas de una sola pieza.

Saito chasqueó la lengua con burla.

-Por supuesto comadreja, el clon del bloque de hielo volverá a tu lado sin un solo rasguño mortal.

Y se alejo para acariciar los cabellos del pequeño, mientras este le sonreía con cariño y el Lobo le guiñaba el ojo con malicia.

Definitivamente nunca estaría sola y el Lobo seguiría a su lado, para protegerla a ella y a su hijo. Alzó su rostro al cielo y evitando que se humedecieran con rapideza.

-Siempre defendiéndome e incluso haciéndole jurar mi protección hacía ese hombre que despreciabas..-cerró los ojos..-te quiero Aoshi y siempre será así.

**Fin de la primera parte**

**Holas, un capítulo MUY largo y bastante extendido, en donde hemos visto hasta el hijo de Aoshi.**

**Sé que ha sido triste, pero como he comentado me apetecía un lado tristón en esta historia, pero no desesperéis que veréis el final feliz en el siguiente.**

**Ya sabéis cuales fueron las palabras de Aoshi. Y Saito era la persona indicada para cumplir con su misión.**

**Muchas gracias a :Gabyhyatt, Okashira Janet,misao91,Natsumi Niikura, lorena, Kunoichi Karlá,amary-san**,yun_tao_19,x_Misao_X,lorena, ferny,Cleoru Misumi,Barbara Maki,, Nany Hatake y a todos los demás por seguir pendientes de este fic.**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente final. saludos y abrazos. chao.**


	20. Chapter 20

**EL PROMETIDO DE MISAO, ¡AOSHI REACCIONA!**

**Capítulo 20 - Al final el amor triunfa.**

**SEGUNDO FINAL**

_"Se mordió los labios al sentir como la punta de la espada se clavaba en su cuello, no le iba a dar el gusto de llorar. Su prometido no se lo merecía y jamás se rebajaría a su nivel. Curvó sus labios y aspirando con fuerza, le devolvía la mirada con desafío. Jamás le aceptaría, para ella solo estaba su amado Aoshi y este ser no le era importante._

_Apretó con fuerza su Kunai y levantándose con dificultad del suelo, sintió como todas las miradas estaban clavadas sobre ella, desvió su mirada hacía Saito y Cho, podía ver la angustia reflejada en sus rostros y se sorprendió de ver esa sensación y más cuando provenía de ese sádico policía. Esbozó una tierna sonrisa que consiguió ponerles nerviosos._

_-¿Qué decides?..-volvió a preguntar Ninjai._

_Aoshi se tensó al escuchar las palabras y más angustia sentía al ver como su Misao estaba mirándoles fijamente a todos, era como si quisiera despedirse de ellos. Ella no podía hacer eso y mucho menos arriesgar su vida por él, volvió a dar un paso hasta ella, pero súbitamente la mirada de la joven se clavó en la suya._

_Le negaba con la cabeza y gruñía al ver sus ojos humedecidos, ella se estaba despidiendo de él y lo estaba haciendo de esa forma. Había tomado la decisión de cogerlo a él, antes que protegerse a sí misma. Apretó con fuerza sus puños para impedir eso, pero Misao movió sus labios y al final de esa ejecución esbozó una linda sonrisa. Quería verlo por última vez, ver esos ojos que tantas veces había admirado y que siempre había amado._

_Su corazón bombeo con fuerza al ver esa escena, el cigarro que había en sus labios cayó al suelo al contemplar la despedida de los amantes. No era imbécil y estaba bastante claro que la pequeñaja estaba punto de dar su vida para evitar acabar en las garras de Ninjai, escupió al suelo al pensar en ese ser._

_Y entonces solo estaban ellos en ese juego de miradas, en esa despedida muda y en esa sensación de desesperación, hubiera deseado que él venciera a Ninjai y así proclamarle su esposa, pero no podía seguir jugando con la vida de su Aoshi. Él continuaba herido y no podía cargar todo el peso de la responsabilidad en sus hombros, además ella era la Okashira de los Onis y no podía estar indiferente hacía su futuro. No hacía falta pasar por el altar para mostrar al Dios que estaba casada, ella ya se sentía la esposa de su Aoshi y estaba muy orgullosa de serlo. Tragó saliva y le lanzó un beso._

_Y eso fue el detonante para la desesperación que se formaba en el corazón de Aoshi."_

Nuevamente depositó su mirada en el rostro de su prometido y curvando sus labios con desagrado, comenzó a prepararse para el ataque. No se iba a ir con ese bicho y si tenía que morir, lo haría, pero luchando y demostrando que ella aunque era una mujer, era fuerte y valiente. No era una dama en apuros.

-¡No me casaré contigo Ninjai!..-apretó con fuerza sus dientes..-¿me oyes imbécil?.

Ninjai curvó sus labios con desgana ante ese desafío y estiró la punta de su espada hacía el cuello de su prometida, pero algo voló por encima de su cabeza y captando esos movimientos con sus ojos, vio como había un cigarrillo. Entrecerró su mirada y escuchando un chasquido de lengua, se giró para ver como Saito aplaudía la escena.

-¿Qué haces?..-preguntó Aoshi desconcertado.

-Aplaudir..-soltó indiferente..-¿qué tiene de extraño?.

-Este no es el momento para aplaudir..-verificó Aoshi.

Saito bufó con desgana y crujiéndose el cuello, curvó sus labios y dirigió su mirada hacía el ninja.

-¿Vas a dejar que la comadreja luche y acabe con su vida o la defenderás de ese horrible destino?..-le preguntó seriamente..-el pacto debía ser roto por un ninja, ¿me oyes?¡UN NINJA!..-enfatizó las últimas palabras..-no por la propia prometida..-señaló a la joven..-¿qué vas a hacer? sé que la comadreja es valiente y cabezota..-escuchó un gruñido..-pero hay cosas que ella no puede solucionar con la voluntad y si realmente la amas, la dejarás de lado y lucharás en su lugar.

Aoshi cerró sus ojos y permaneció mudo ante las palabras del Lobo, realmente tenía razón pero no estaba en condiciones de luchar contra ese sarnoso insecto. Pero..,abrió sus ojos al mirar a la mujer que más amaba, si ella acababa con esta pelea, lo más seguro es que la matarán y él moriría de pena. Apretó con fuerza sus puños y moviéndose, sonrió con malicia.

Empujó sin delicadeza el cuerpo de la comadreja que cayó al suelo y cogiendo la Kunai al vuelo, se plantó en medio de su rival. Parecía que incluso Ninjai prefería acabar con su vida antes de finalizar la existencia de Misao. Ambos hombres se miraban fijamente y la rabia los tenía alejados de todo lo que había a su alrededor.

-Maldito Aoshi..-gruñó Misao con rabia..-¡me ha empujado!.

-No empecéis con una pelea de pareja..-masculló Saito al coger otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo y mirando de reojo, vio como la joven le observaba con desprecio..-¿qué?..-preguntó con inocencia.

La mirada de la comadreja desprendía fuego de la impotencia que sentía y apretando los dientes, alzó su mano para señalarlo con un gesto acusador.

-¿No te han dicho qué es de mala educación señalar?..-le soltó Saito al tomar una calada de su cigarrillo y soltar el humo al aire.

-Tienes la culpa..-concluyó con furia.

-Lo sé y estoy satisfecho con ello..-se giró para darle la espalda y adivinó que la perplejidad en el rostro de la pequeña era palpable. Aún así observó a todos los subordinados de Ninjai y escupiendo al suelo..-¡salid asquerosos insectos, por que vuestro jefe morirá hoy y merecéis la libertad!..-escuchó el barullo de sorpresa de esos hombres..-¡pero recordar sabandijas que os perseguiré para daros muerte, así que disfrutar de esta mini libertad que no durará eternamente!.

Nuevamente se observaron y tirando sus armas al suelo, comenzaron a desaparecer de la presencia de Cho. Solo se podía escuchar el ruido de las armas al caer hacía la derrota y el chocar del combate, la escoba tragó saliva y palpándose las mejillas. Aplaudió a su jefazo.

-Que poder de convicción..-soltó felizmente..-aunque me gustaría quedarme, pero debo encontrar mis espadas..-dirigió su mirada hacía Misao..-creo que vas a romper tu promesa de acompañarme pero..-encogió los hombres..-tienes motivos y los respeto.

Cho desapareció de la sala.

Mientras tanto Saito volvió a mirar el combate y cruzando sus brazos, observó con insistencia la batalla. Quería que todo esto acabará de una vez y así tal vez esa promesa no tendría que ser cumplida, sonrió con satisfacción al dirigir su mirada hacía la ninja y comprobar como sus ojos desprendía odio hacía su persona. Realmente eso le gustaba y quería que continuará así.

Aoshi esquivó el ataque y colocándose la mano en el costado, apretó con fuerza para que dejará de sangrar. Sabía que si no acababa con su rival, se moriría sin remedio alguno. Él no era un súper hombre y tenía sus limitaciones.

La espada de Ninjai se dirigió con ferocidad hacía el pecho de Aoshi y esté se dio la vuelta y rodando al lado del prometido de su amada, apuñaló su estómago. Ninjai se detuvo y su mano temblaba al sentir como estaba en su interior, bajó su mirada hacía el arma y abrió la boca con asombro. Su sangre estaba resbalando por la Kunai de Aoshi y eso le molesto, observó de reojo como el ex-Okashira se mantenía de espaldas a él. Y la tensión que había en su cuerpo había desaparecido para dejarlo más tranquilo.

Tragó saliva y sus piernas se doblaron, consiguiendo que la fuerza que tenía para sujetar su espada, quedará reducida a la nada. Se llevó ambas manos a la Kunai y la apretó con más fuerza. No debía sacarla de ese agujero o moriría desangrado, aunque el caso es que iba a morir. Se mordió los labios al sentir como la esencia de Aoshi estaba cerca suya y volviendo a girar su rostro, vio como le miraba fijamente.

-El pacto está roto Ninjai y Misao es mía..-sentenció rudamente..-¿me oyes?..-sonrió con malicia..-de todas formas morirás desangrado así que..¿prefieres sufrir o morir en el acto?, puedes elegir que tipo de muerte prefieres.

Ninjai le escupió a las botas con la sangre que había en el interior de su boca, lo odiaba y no quería ver clemencia por parte de ese hombre.

-Creo que te ha respondido Shinomori..-encogió los hombros Saito..-su vida está en tus manos.

-Entonces sufrirás antes de que llegue tu momento..-soltó Aoshi al alejarse de su adversario. Miró como Misao aún permanecía en el suelo y podía apreciar la estela de enojo que había en su mirada, la verdad es que había sido muy brusco, pero tenía que hacerlo para protegerla y darle una oportunidad de futuro a lo suyo, estiró su mano hacía ella pero la apartó con brusquedad, dejándolo atónito..-Misao, ¿qué...?

-¡Calla!..-respondió fríamente y se incorporó del suelo sin la ayuda del hombre que amaba.

Saito meneó la cabeza al presenciar la pelea de pareja. Misao salió corriendo hacía Ninjai y cogiéndole de los cabellos comenzó a estirarlos hacía arriba, quería ver el dolor de ese hombre que había estado a punto de matar a Aoshi y de hacerla infeliz por el resto de sus días. Pero el joven le miraba con desafío.

-¡Suéltame perra!..-exclamó Ninjai con autoridad..-¡no eres más que un objeto usado y careces del valor que habías tenido!..-escupió sus palabras con venganza, pero la expresión de Misao no cambiaba ante nada..-si hubieras usado la cabeza en vez de..-bajó su mirada hacía la entrepierna de la joven..-hubieras gobernado Japón, pero está visto que solo te interesaba una cosa y no era precisamente la cabeza.

Misao entrecerró su mirada ante las palabras de su ex-prometido. Y supo lo que tenía que hacer, acercó sus labios a su oído y comenzó a mover los labios, bajo la perplejidad de Ninjai.

-Eso es envidia querido Ninjai y créeme que disfruté de lo lindo hacer eso..-su mirada brillaba con intensidad..-pero lo que más va a joderte es que yo acabe con tu vida, nunca he matado a nadie y no iba a hacerlo, pero cambié de opinión y tú serás mi primera y única víctima mortal y te aseguro que eso te dolerá más..-lamió su oreja..-por que una mujer te matará definitivamente.

Se separó para ver el asombro en su mirada e inclinándose extrajo la Kunai de su estómago.

Pero no solo sorprendió esto a la víctima, si no, también a Saito y Aoshi que observaban perplejos el gesto de esa ninja inocente.

-¿Última palabra Ninjai?..-vio como el joven se mordió los labios..-en ese caso..-alzó la mano...-¡MUERE!.

Y le cortó el cuello de un movimiento.

Las gotas de sangre golpearon su rostro para comprobar como caía inerte al suelo, Aoshi tragó saliva y escuchó el ruido de la Kunai al caer al suelo, sus labios temblaron al ver como su Misao se doblaba y caía al suelo de rodillas, para taparse el rostro y escuchar como sus llantos iban adornando la sala. Cerró los ojos y caminó hacía ella, tenía que sentir que estaba a su lado y lo iba a saber.

Se arrodilló detrás de ella para abrazarla fuertemente. Sentía como el cuerpo de la joven temblaba ante este contacto y sonrió al saber que por fin eran libres de estar juntos. Pero también tenía que ayudarla, nunca había quitado una vida y ahora debía apoyarla para conseguir que no se culpará de esta muerte.

-Tranquila Misao, ya estamos juntos..-susurro al besar sus cabellos..-ya nada nos separará.

-¿Lo prometes?..-le preguntó entre gemidos.

-Por supuesto que si..-respondió.

-¡Te equivocas Aoshi!..-se alejó para verle la cara..-la muerte nos alejará.

Saito masculló palabras crueles y se alejó de ellos, las escenas románticas no era su fuerte y no se iba a quedar de aguanta-velas. Alzó su mano y se despidió.

-Shinomori anulo mi promesa..-comentó fuertemente..-¡olvídate de ella!.

Mientras tanto en las afueras de la Mansión, Okina junto con Shiro y Kuro habían llegado a su destino y cogiendo aire, se irguieron con orgullo para entrar en la batalla que se estaba formando en su interior, pero cuando avanzaron se encontraron a Cho que golpeaba los cuerpos de los muertos y rebuscaba en su interior algún objeto de valor.

La escoba levantó su mirada hacía ellos y curvando sus labios.

-Llegáis tarde amigos, la batalla ha finalizado y hemos ganado..-se volvió a inclinar hacía el muerto..-podéis volver por donde habéis venido.

Y sintieron como se formaba un agujero debajo de ellos.

En el interior de la sala, Misao se levantó y observando como seguía en el suelo bajó su mirada con desolación.

-Nunca estaremos juntos y la muerte, como seres humanos que somos nos atacará y nos separará.

-Querida Misao..-habló tranquilamente al levantarse y cogerle de la mano..-pueda que gané la muerte pero no eternamente, nuestros cuerpos desaparecerán, pero nuestras almas y nuestros sentimientos seguirán presentes y aunque me separé de tí, te buscaré y acabaremos juntos, por que nadie, ni siquiera ese destino que ya sabemos que tenemos, conseguirán alejarme de la mujer que amo..-cogió su rostro y lo acercó al suyo..-da igual cuanto tiempo tardemos en reunirnos, pero al final siempre nos encontraremos y..¿sabes por qué?..-la joven le negó con la cabeza mientras sus ojos estaban humedecidos..-por que yo soy tú y tú eres yo.

Y se besaron con fiereza.

**FIN**

**Holas...¿y bien, qué os ha parecido este final?. Realmente el fic anterior constaba de 6 capítulos y el argumento estaba muy deficiente (Era novatilla en esa época) así que lo reforme y actualicé muchas ideas. Además había sido plagiado con el anterior formato, que rabia me dio cuando curiosamente lo vi en está página. GRRRR!!!.**

**Muchas gracias por los reviews y por no matarme en el anterior fic cuando, acabe con la vida de Aoshi. **

**Amary-san y Ferny,** _¿estoy perdonada? y gracias por vuestras palabras, espero que este final os guste y si, haré más de AXM._

**Natsumi Niikura,** _al final no podía morir ella, aunque parecía que sí, pero me decidí la otra opción, de esta manera saldría el pequeño clon de Aoshi, ¿verdad?.¡¡ah sigue con tu fic que me gusta mucho!!._

**Kunoichi Karla,** _muchas gracias por que ese final triste te haya gustado y si, de esta manera aparecía Aster. Y siento que hayas llorado, en este te sacaré una sonrisa de satisfacción. Por cierto continua con tu fic, ok._

**MisaoOoOo,** _dio mucha pena su muerte, ¿eh?, pero quería hacer ese final para ver que ocurría con su vida y de esta manera Saito podía cumplir con su promesa. Muchas gracias por seguir el fic. Saludos._

**X-Misao-X**_, nooooooooo!! Saito no quiere a Misao, se siente responsable de ella y como es un hombre de honor, cumple con su promesa de velar por su seguridad. Además alguien debía enseñar a Aster a defenderse del mundo y quién mejor que el Lobo._

**Misao91**_,un capítulo con muerte, nacimiento y un futuro, la verdad es que hay muchos sentimientos y aunque fue triste, quería hacerlo para que pudieráis leer un final feliz._

**Bueno sin nada más que comentar muchas gracias por seguir pendientes de este fic y nos vemos en mis próximas historias. Os invito a leer "SECUESTRO" y una nueva que publicaré dentro de poco titulada "SOLO NOS FALTA UN BESO".**

**Nos vemos y saludos, chao.**

**14/noviembre/2008**


End file.
